La loba y la rubia
by Super Rainbows
Summary: AU. Santana es una hombre-lobo o mujer-lobo .Brittany y su padre la encontraron abandonada años atras y desde entonces ambas son inseparables, pero ahora viejos fantasmas del pasado vuelven a aparecer.
1. Diez años atrás

Bueno esta es mi segunda historia, recibí buenos comentarios de la primera asi que me decidi a empezar esta que me rondaba hace un tiempo en la cabeza, como dice en el summary es totalmente AU.

Esta historia sera mas larga, aun no tengo claro que tan larga pero si mas de dos capitulos.

Antes de la historia me gustaria agradecer por los comentarios de mi pasada historia, realmente me pone feliz que les haya gustado.

Y ahora si, la nueva historia. O si creo que tengo que decir que glee no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes y creo que es eso.

* * *

Se encontraba una pequeña rubia, en la orilla de un estanque mientras alimentaba a una familia de patos y sonreía mientras les dejaba migajas a los patos. Uno de los patitos, el más pequeño no alcanzaba a comer nada, pues los mas grandes se comían todo antes que el pudiera llegar a las migajas. La pequeña al ver esto lo tomo entre sus manos.

-Hola pequeñito-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, aun así el pequeño animal estaba algo inquieto-tranquilo amiguito, yo no te voy a hacer daño-lo siguió acariciando hasta que se calmó- tienes que tener mucha hambre, ten- y le dio una migaja mientras aun lo tenía entre las manos.

Luego de asegurarse que el patito hubiera comido suficiente, lo dejo en el suelo, con el resto de su familia.

-Eres muy chiquito, creo que eso te hace aun mas especial- la rubia le decía al patito- pero te falta un nombre...Mmmm-la rubia puso cara de pensativa, frunciendo su ceño adorablemente, de pronto soltó un gritito-¡ya sé!, te llamaras Ducky.

-¡BRITTANY!- se escuchó un grito-¿Brittany dónde estás? –una mujer rubia apareció de detrás de un árbol.

-Aquí mamá-contesto la pequeña rubia.

-Vamos pequeña, es hora de almorzar, tu padre acaba de llegar- le dijo sonriendo la mujer, su hija era adorable, por lo menos una vez a la semana iba al estanque a alimentar a los patos. A sus seis años amaba a estos animales y no perdía la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

-Bueno mami- Brittany se dio vuelta y le acaricio la cabeza a Ducky por ultima vez -me tengo que ir chicos, pero volveré- se levanto y antes de irse agrego- adiós Ducky, adiós familia de Ducky.

La pequeña Brittany se dirigió a donde estaba su madre, daba saltitos, hasta que llego a su lado y tomo su mano-Vamos mami.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Maurice, el padre de la rubia, las esperaba en la cocina.

-Hola princesa- dijo mientras levantaba a la pequeña rubia-Hola amor-se dirigió a la rubia mayor mientras besaba la mejilla de esta.

-Papi hoy le puse nombre a uno de los patitos, se llama Ducky, podríamos traerlo a vivir con nosotros, porque es muy chiquito, y yo lo cuidaría y-

-Respira cielo-dijo amorosamente Anne.

-No creo que sea buena idea princesa, si lo traemos el extrañaría a su familia ¿no crees?-le respondió Maurice a su adorable hija, ante lo cual esta hizo un adorable puchero- no te pongas triste princesita, que tal si en la tarde me acompañas al bosque para que encontremos el perfecto árbol de navidad-ante esto la rubia dejo su puchero y salto animosamente, para luego salir corriendo.

Esa tarde la pequeña rubia saltaba mientras iba de la mano de su padre, ambos mirando detenidamente cada árbol, buscando aquel que seria perfecto como árbol de navidad.

En un momento llegaron a un claro del bosque, y ambos detuvieron su andar.

-Bueno princesa-dijo Maurice mirando hacia el cielo-ya estuvimos mucho tiempo buscando, dentro de un rato comenzara a atardecer, será mejor que nos vayamos y volvemos mañana.

-Pero papi, aun no encontramos un arbolito de navidad-respondió Brittany haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Lo se princesa, pero mañana volveremos, de todas formas aun falta mucho para navidad-y con esto acaricio el rubio cabello de su hija.

-Mmmm…bueno, pero ¿puedo venir mañana contigo?-pregunto la pequeña rubia.

-Claro que si, tu tienes que darle el visto bueno al árbol-respondió sonriendo Maurice.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar de vuelta, y antes de salir del claro, Maurice escucho un ruido, un sonido pequeño, casi imperceptible. El hombre se detuvo, deteniéndose la pequeña también, pues iban de la mano.

-¿Qué paso papi?-pregunto la rubia con cara de confusión.

-Creo que escuche algo-dijo Maurice ladeando la cabeza tratando de encontrar la fuente del ruido.

Cuando Maurice estaba a punto de seguir caminando, se escucho de nuevo el ruido, esta vez un poco mas fuerte, parecían sollozos; al parecer venían del lado contrario al que estaban ellos. Era como si alguien estuviera llorando, pero junto con sollozos se escuchan quejas, como lamentos de dolor.

-Brittany, quédate aquí, no te muevas hasta que yo vuelva- le ordeno Maurice a su hija.

-¿A donde vas papi?-pregunto asustada la pequeña rubia.

-Solo quédate aquí ¿si?-Maurice dijo esta vez en un tono mas firme pero aun así cálido, la rubia asintió ligeramente.

Maurice se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto, cada vez los sollozos se escuchaban más fuertes, pero parecían llantos de niña pequeña, se le hacían muy similares a los que escuchaba cuando se despertaba en las noches en que Brittany tenía pesadillas y lloraba entre sueños.

Cuando llego hasta el otro lado, era claro ya que alguien estaba llorando, una niña pequeña estaba llorando. Había un gran árbol, Maurice supuso que detrás de este estaba la fuente de aquel llanto; antes de rodear el árbol miro atrás para asegurarse que su hija aun estuviera allí, la pequeña rubia no se había movido.

Maurice rodeo el árbol, y por un segundo creyó que se estaba imaginando cosas pues no vio a nadie, pero al mirar un poco mas detenidamente lo vio, un pequeño bulto apoyado en el árbol, que se sacudía cada pocos segundos. Al parecer era un niña, con el pelo negro y ropas sucias y algo rasgadas, al mirar mas detenidamente se fijo que la pequeña no traía zapatos, ni calcetines, sus pies estaban desnudos y sucios, como si hubiera recorrido grandes distancias así.

La pequeña estaba sentada en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en el gran árbol, su cabeza entre sus rodillas dobladas frente a ella, y sus pequeños brazos rodeando sus piernas, de forma que solo se veía un mata de cabello negro. Maurice se dio cuenta con horror como los brazos de la pequeña estaban llenos de rasguños, cortes y moretones, que debían tener a lo mas un día, pues había sangre seca en ellos, pero aun así se veían recientes. Ante esto Maurice no pudo seguir mirando si hacer nada, esa pequeña estaba herida, además de estar llorando sola en un bosque; él tenía que ayudarla.

-Hey pequeña- dijo Maurice suavemente mientras se acuclillaba para quedar a la altura de la niña.

Por un momento Maurice pensó que la pequeña no lo había escuchado, pero inmediatamente después el pequeño cuerpo de la niña dejo de moverse, como si esta instantáneamente hubiera dejado de llorar.

-Hey, tranquila- dijo Maurice alargando su brazo en dirección a la pequeña, pero antes de llegar a tocarla, la pequeña levanto la cabeza.

El pelo de la pequeña estaba alborotado, lleno de ramitas y hojas, pero aun así Maurice pudo ver su cara, la piel de su cara era del mismo tono que la del resto de su cuerpo, ligeramente tostada, su nariz era fina y sus rasgos latinos, y sus ojos oscuros.

A Maurice se le partió el alma ver a la pequeña en ese estado, sus ojos rojos y acuosos por tanto llanto, sus mejillas húmedas gracias al camino de sus lagrimas, su nariz algo roja y al igual que sus brazos su carita llena de rasguños y cortes.

La pequeña tenía una mirada de sorpresa y miedo en un principio, pero rápidamente se transformo en una mirada fría y decidida, antes de que Maurice pudiera reaccionar, la pequeña se levanto y salto quedando a unos metros de Maurice, quien estaba sorprendido, pues se veía que la pequeña estaba débil, además que la agilidad de la pequeña era increíble.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño, solo quiero ayudarte-dijo Maurice tratando de tranquilizar a la pelinegra.

La pequeña no dijo nada solo lo miro con desconfianza, Maurice trato de acercarse un poco, pero ante esto la pequeña hizo un sonido parecido al de un gruñido. El hombre creyó que había escuchado mal, un gruñido como ese no parecía normal para una pequeña niña, a menos que…

-En serio no te hare daño, solo déjame ayudarte-repitió Maurice.

Al avanzar otro paso hacia la pequeña esta gruño, mas fuerte esta vez, no cabía duda que ese era un verdadero gruñido. Pero no quedo solo en el gruñido, la pequeña retrocedió y gruño aun mas fuerte, y en ese momento comenzó a encorvar su espalda. Todo paso muy rápido, la pequeña se encorvó, gruño mas fuerte aun y su cuerpo cambio, sus ropas quedaron en el piso; Maurice no supo que había pasado, pero en ese momento ya no había ninguna niña pequeña frente a él, en su lugar había un lobo, o mas bien un cachorro de lobo, con pelaje negro y ojos oscuros, los mismos ojos de la pequeña.

Maurice supuso bien, esos gruñidos no eran normales, la pequeña era un lobo, un hombre-lobo o una niña-lobo, no importaba el nombre pero esa pequeña era especial, era capaz de transformarse; Maurice había conocido hombres-lobo antes, de hecho fue vecino de unos y se llevaban muy bien, no entendía porque había gente que los detestaba o los catalogaba de peligrosos, eran personas normales, solo que de vez en cuando se transformaban, pero fuera de eso eran completamente normales; por estas razones, las familias y clanes de lobos ya no eran tan abiertos con su condición y preferían ocultarlo para el resto de la sociedad. Pero aun así, entre familias y clanes eran muy unidos, según lo que sabia Maurice, no se explicaba porque esta pequeña estaba sola y herida.

-Tranquila pequeña, no hace falta que te transformes, yo no te hare daño- volvió a repetir el rubio acercándose al pequeño cachorro.

Pero eso no tranquilizo a la niña, ahora loba, esta gruño una vez mas y corrió hacia el claro, el rubio recordó que allí estaba su hija por lo que la persiguió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Brittany estaba algo asustada, pues su padre aun no aparecía, pero no se había movido, no quería desobedecer. De pronto escucho ruido de ramas crujir, pero al otro lado del claro, por donde su padre había desaparecido momentos atrás, pensó en ir a ver que era, pero recordó que su padre le había dicho que no se moviera.

Unos momentos después, apareció un animal, parecía un lobo, pero era pequeño y según sabía la rubia los lobos eran grandes. El pelaje del animal era oscuro, y este comenzaba a avanzar rápidamente, como si arrancara de algo, se dirigía directamente hacia la rubia. Normalmente Brittany hubiera gritado y corrido lejos, pero por alguna extraña razón no tenia miedo y no se movió de su lugar.

Cuando el animal llego al frente de la rubia, detuvo su andar y alzo la vista, mirando a la rubia. Brittany observo detenidamente al animal, no podía ser un perro, no parecía un perro, definitivamente parecía un lobo, _a lo mejor es un lobo pequeño, un lobito,_ pensó la rubia. Sus ojos eran oscuros, pero eran fascinantes, casi humanos, la rubia quedó mirando fijamente al pequeño lobo era como si estuvieran conversando con sus miradas sin darse cuenta.

-Brittany cuidado, retrocede- grito su padre, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara, rompiendo el contacto con el lobo. Su padre se dirigía hacia ella, tenia un palo en una mano, pero era algo extraño, su padre nunca le había pegado a un animal, incluso los defendía cuando alguien trataba de hacerlo.

El pequeño lobo dejo de mirar a la rubia y se preparo para seguir arrancando, pero Brittany se dio cuanta de sus intenciones, por alguna razón la rubia no quería que se fuera, era como si con ese contacto visual con el pequeño lobo hubieran sellado un pacto.

-No te vayas- dijo la rubia, y el pequeño lobo volvió a mirarla con esos ojos que la maravillaron a la pequeña rubia. Brittany alargo su mano y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño animal tiernamente, mientras el pequeño lobo cerraba los ojos como disfrutando de la caricia.

-Brittany aléjate- dijo su padre son miedo en la voz.

-No puedo papi, no quiero- dijo Brittany mientras seguía acariciando al animal, esta vez con las dos manos.

En ese momento la rubia sintió como si algo cambiara dentro de ella, como si ese animal fuera de suma importancia para ella. La rubia se sentó en el piso y abrazo al animal, con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía, como para no soltarse jamás. En medio del abrazo la rubia sintió como el animal se movía, como el pelo desaparecía y daba lugar a piel, piel humana, como las patas se transformaban en brazos y piernas, y como finalmente dos pequeños brazos la rodeaban abrazándola con la misma intensidad con la cual ella abrazaba.

La rubia se separo un poco y se sorprendió al ver que ahora abrazaba a una niña, de pelo negro, el mismo negro que el pelaje del pequeño lobo, la pelinegra alzo la cabeza y sus miradas se engancharon nuevamente, esos ojos oscuros, eran los mismos del pequeño lobo, pero ahora en la niña que había ocupado su lugar; Brittany sintió como su corazoncito de detenía un momento para luego latir mas fuerte que nunca y una extraña felicidad la invadió. Se tomo un segundo para examinar a la pequeña en sus brazos, estaba desnuda y su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y tierra, había comenzado a llorar por lo que su cuerpecito daba ligeros saltos, ante esto Brittany no lo dudo un segundo, no iba a soltar a la pequeña pelinegra jamás, aun cuando ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba.

El padre de la rubia miraba atónito la escena, él nunca había sido una persona violenta pero al ver como la pequeña morena adquiría su forma lobezna y se dirigía hacia donde estaba su hija, hizo que sus alertas de padre se activaran, y tomando un palo se dirigió dispuesto a evitar a toda costa que su hija sufriera algún daño. Pero la escena frente a él era de todo menos violenta, la pequeña loba había detenido su fuga, su hija la había abrazado y la pequeña se había transformado y le había devuelto el abrazo, cuando momentos atrás la pelinegra arrancaba con determinación. Había muchas cosas para las cuales Maurice Pierce no tenia respuesta, esta situación se convertiría definitivamente en la mayor duda del hombre.

Brittany entonces comenzó a unir ideas, la pelinegra en sus brazos había sido el pequeño lobo momentos atrás, pero ¿Cómo?, acaso se transformaba o ella estaba imaginando cosas.

-Hey, ¿tu eras el lobito?-pregunto la rubia a la pelinegra, a lo cual esta asintió sin despegar su cabeza del cuello de la rubia- Wow, eso es genial, entonces eres un lobita también-agrego la rubia sonriendo.

La pelinegra esta vez levanto la vista y enganchando su mirada con la rubia asintió, mientras le respondía con una tímida sonrisa, a pesar de las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus oscuros ojos.

-Me llamo Brittany, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?-pregunto la rubia, ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta de la morena, lo único que quería era que la otra niña le dijera que si, que serian amigas, las mejores amigas y que nunca se separarían. La pequeña morena asintió rápidamente y volvió a acurrucarse en brazos de la rubia.

Luego de unos momentos la rubia vio como su padre se alejaba en la dirección de donde había aparecido su ahora nueva amiga y volvía momentos después con un bolso café y ropa sucia y rasgada en las manos. Su padre se acercó hasta ellas y puso su chaqueta sobre la morena, para tapar su desnudez y darle algo de calor, después de todo ya comenzaría a anochecer.

Por un momento la morena se tenso al sentir un ligero peso sobre su cuerpo y se abrazó aun mas fuerte de Brittany, pero la rubia rápidamente le acaricio la espalda mientras susurraba- tranquila, es para que no te de frio, no te preocupes yo no te soltare.

-Brittany esta es la ropa que traía puesta antes de…bueno eso no importa, pero haz que se las ponga de nuevo, luego le daremos algo de tu ropa en casa- dijo el padre de Brittany mientras le tendía a su hija las ropas de la morena. La rubia tomo las prendas con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía abrazando a la pelinegra.

-Toma, ponte tu ropa, tienes la nariz helada, debes tener frio-le dijo la rubia a la morena con una sonrisa. La pelinegra asintió, mientras tímidamente se vestía, sin separarse de la rubia, el padre de esta aun estaba sorprendido pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro al ver a su hija cuidar y proteger a una niña que acababa de conocer, la pequeña rubia tenia tan solo seis años, pero Maurice podía asegurar que se convertiría en una gran mujer en un futuro.

Una vez estuvo vestida, la morena volvió a abrazarse a Brittany estrechamente, a lo que la rubia sonrió. Brittany se fijo que la morena parpadeaba mas lento, trataba de disimular un bostezo y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos-puedes dormir ahora, yo no me separare de ti-le dijo dulcemente a la pelinegra.

-Me llamo Santana-contesto la morena con una voz rasposa antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormida.

El padre de Brittany cargo a la morena su casa, una vez allí le explico lo que había pasado a Anne, su esposa y decidieron que lo mejor seria limpiar y curar las heridas de la pequeña morena, y esperar a que esta despertara. Durante todo el proceso la rubia nunca abandono el lado de la pelinegra, cuando ya estuvo curada y limpia sobre la cama de la rubia, esta se recostó a su lado abrazando a la morena mientras se quedaba dormida junto a su nueva amiga.

Mientras las dos chicas dormían Maurice y Anne las miraban desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haremos con Santana?-pregunto Maurice

-Creo que lo mejor e esperar a que despierte, cuando lo haga le preguntamos por sus padres y que hacia en el bosque sola-contesto Anne mirando a la pequeña morena.

-Ojala que nos hable, como te dije en el bosque huyo de mi, y solo se calmo cuando vio a Brittany, tu sabes que yo no creo que su raza sea peligrosa, al contrario pero por un momento temí que le fuera a hacer daño a nuestra hija-contesto Maurice preocupado.

-No la he visto despierta Maurice, pero si vi como se aferraba a nuestra hija, aun cuando estaba inconsciente. Creo que esta asustada, algo o alguien trato de hacerle daño, y nosotros tenemos que protegerla, así como Brittany ya lo esta haciendo-respondió Anne firmemente, el estado en el que llego la pequeña morena y la historia de como su esposo la había encontrado fue suficiente para que la mujer sintiera como su deber cuidar de la pequeña pelinegra.

Era pasada la media noche en el hogar Pierce cuando la pequeña Santana se despertó, pero esta vez no la invadía el miedo, era un sentimiento totalmente contrario. La pelinegra se sentía a salvo, un aroma reconfortante la rodeaba, al igual que unos pequeños brazos, cuando se dio cuenta de esto quiso soltarse de ese abrazo pues se percato que estaba en la habitación de alguien, pero además de eso no tenia idea donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba eran unos hermosos ojos azules.

El movimiento despertó a la pequeña Brittany, apenas abrió los ojos vio como su morena amiga trataba de zafarse de su abrazo- Hola-dijo la rubia sobresaltando a la morena.

-Hmmmm…hola-respondió tímidamente la morena.

-No te preocupes, estamos en mi casa, mi mama te curo las heridas y te pusimos ropa limpia. Estas a salvo-dijo la rubia.

Santana en corto tiempo había aprendido a no fiarse de nadie, a su corta edad los eventos que había tenido que enfrentar hicieron que no confiara en nadie sin importar quien era, y le había dado resultado, pero cuando apareció esta pequeña rubia algo le impedía desconfiar de ella, era como si su parte lobezna le dijera que estaba bien confiar en ella, era como si por fin estuviera completa y a pesar de los horribles acontecimientos que vivió esta adorable rubia seria su luz.

La morena asintió y se acurruco con la rubia, mientras esta la abrazaba nuevamente. Santana cerró los ojos para volverse a dormir, esta vez sin temor de que la encontraran, pues sabia que si estaba con la rubia nada malo pasaría, después de todo ella era una loba; claro tenía seis años, pero aun a su tierna edad sabia que su parte lobezna nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

Ese fue el primer capitulo, no se cuando suba el segundo, de todas formas estoy abierta a sugerencias y comentarios, diganme si les gusto, o como quieren que siga, si es que quieren que siga claro.

Nos leemos, sueñen con Brittana :)


	2. Recuerdos

Primero, espero que todos hayan visto los ultimos capitulos de glee, creanme es realmente maravilloso ver como ahora despues de ¿cuanto? ¿tres años?, Brittana es por fin oficial, si es verdad faltan besos y mas escenas, pero son canon, y yo nunca pense que llegaria ese momento.

Ahora si volviendo con el fic...luego de mucho tiempo, aqui esta el segundo capitulo, los siento por la demora, pero la universidad me tenia hasta el cuello. Gracias por la respuesta al primer capitulo es un buen impulso para seguir escribiendo. En fin aqui el segundo capitulo, ojala les guste y eso, disfruten

* * *

-Sanny despierta- grito Brittany mientras se abalanzaba sobre una morena durmiente.

-Hmmmm…jummm…iughhh…assddmmmm-fue lo que contestó la morena, la rubia la quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de largarse a reír.

-Creo que tienes tu propio lenguaje de mañanas San-dijo la rubia a la aun durmiente morena. Al ver que esta no tenía intenciones de despertar tomo las tapas de la cama de la pelinegra, las levanto y se metió debajo abrazando a la otra chica, dejo un tierno beso en su mejilla y le dijo- vamos San despierta ya, tenemos que ir a la escuela.

La morena lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de su amiga.

-Mmmmm…buenos días Britt-le dijo con voz rasposa y somnolienta.

-Buenos días Sanny-contesto la rubia.

Brittany la abrazo fuertemente, y luego se paró de la cama.

-Si no te levantas, no alcanzaras a tomar desayuno San-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hey eso es chantaje-protesto la morena.

-No para nada, de hecho si no te apresuras papa se comerá todo-y con esto salió de la habitación de la morena. Ante lo último Santana reacciono y salto de la cama corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde estaba Anne cocinando algo, mientras Maurice leía el diario y Brittany alimentaba a Lord Tubbington.

-¿Queda algo para comer?-pregunto la morena con cara de susto.

-Tranquila Santana, aun queda comida, todos en esta casa saben de tu apetito, no dejaremos que mueras de hambre- contesto sonriendo la rubia mayor.

-Sabes deberías confiar un poco más en mí, no me comeré tu comida, no podría comer tanto-contesto riendo Maurice.

-Hey no como tanto-protesto la latina, ante esto los tres rubios dejaron su quehacer para levantar una ceja a la latina, la cual rodo los ojos y agrego-está bien puede que coma más que ustedes, pero solo porque, ya saben estoy en crecimiento.

-Lo sabemos pequeña, ahora siéntate y come-dijo Anne dejando dos platos en el lugar de la latina y acariciando la cabeza de esta.

Una vez la latina termino de comer observo que frente a ella habían 4 platos vacios, _vaya si que como_, pensó, obviamente esto se debía a su condición, ella no era normal, era una hombre-lobo y a pesar de verse como una chica normal de dieciséis años no lo era, era más rápida, mas fuerte y mas ágil, que cualquier hombre normal sobre la tierra y con creces.

-Vamos Sanny llegaremos tarde a la escuela-dijo Brittany sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Humm, claro Britt- dijo la morena levantándose de su asiento-bueno nos…

La pelinegra se quedo paralizada frente al calendario en la pared de la cocina, mostraba con grandes números rojos que día era. Ante esto Maurice y Anne compartieron una mirada de preocupación, mientras Brittany miraba tristemente a la morena, deseando que la morena no se diera cuenta que día era hoy, el corazón de la rubia le dolía cada vez que veía a la morena triste y definitivamente este era el día del año en que la morena más deprimida estaba.

-Santana-llamo suavemente Anne-cielo, si quieres puedes quedarte en casa hoy, yo llamo a la escuela no hay problema.

-Si pequeña, un día de descanso, podríamos quedarnos todos en casa hoy, o ir todos al lago, faltar un día al trabajo o a la escuela por un día no le hace daño a nadie-dijo Maurice tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Ante esto la morena desvió su mirada del calendario y observo a los tres rubios frente a ella, Maurice y Anne eran como unos padres para ella, desde que la encontraron la cuidaron y protegieron, como si fuera su propia hija, aun así ella se acordaba de sus verdaderos padres y sabía que ellos también la protegían de algún modo. Finalmente su mirada cayó en Brittany, la rubia enfrente de ella, la misma rubia que diez años atrás cambio su mundo, la misma que ahora portaba una mirada de tristeza y preocupación, _no, no puedo dejar que Brittany este triste solo porque es un mal día para mi_, pensó la morena.

-No, umm…yo estoy bien, solo…solo, no me di cuenta en qué fecha estamos, yo…no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado diez años-contesto distraídamente la morena.

-San ¿estás segura? Podemos quedarnos si quieres-le aseguro la rubia menor mientras caminaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano.

-No, no…esto bien, enserio. Este último tiempo he estado tan ocupada con la escuela, los entrenamientos, los partidos y el Glee Club que no me di cuenta que la fecha se acercaba. Me tomo por sorpresa eso es todo-contesto con firmeza la latina, no quería preocupar aun mas a los Pierce, ellos ya habían hecho demasiado por ella, para que además tuvieran que confortarla solo porque hoy no se sentía bien.-Vamos Britt, llegaremos tarde.

Brittany manejo a la escuela, mientras Santana miraba distraídamente por la ventana. La rubia había tratado de hacer hablar a la latina más que monosílabos, o tratar de alegrarla un poco, pero siempre era lo mismo este día del año, nada hacía que la latina saliera de su tristeza, lo único bueno era que al otro día volvía a ser la misma Santana de siempre, pero aun así, aunque fuera un solo día la rubia sufría por la tristeza de Santana, desde ese día en el bosque la rubia sabía que había formado un vinculo con Santana, un vinculo que crecía día a día uniéndolas cada vez mas.

El resto del viaje la rubia siguió hablando tratando de distraer a la latina, quien seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. En un momento en que Brittany se quedo en silencio, Santana giro su cabeza para mirar a la rubia, esa rubia de ojos azules quien le devolvió la esperanza y alegría a su vida diez años atrás. Desde la primera vez que se vieron Santana sintió que la rubia cambiaria su vida y vaya que si la cambio, después de todo cuando los Pierce la encontraron aquel día en el bosque ella había estado huyendo durante casi dos semanas...

_Mario López entro a su casa a rastras, solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones, o más bien lo que quedaba de ellos y sobre sus hombros tiras de género que en algún momento fueron una camisa, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rasguñones y heridas, su mano derecha sujetaba su costado de donde no dejaba de salir sangre._

_-¡Carmen! ¡Carmen!-dijo el hombre apoyándose en la puerta, tratando de mantenerse de pie._

_Del pasillo apareció una mujer de pelo oscuro, piel tostada y ojos verdes, quien apenas vio al hombre tan herido corrió a su lado._

_-Por dios Mario ¿que paso?-pregunto preocupada mientras trataba de examinar rápidamente al hombre frente a ella._

_-Ellos…ellos están aquí, llegaron unos pocos pero vendrán más, detuvimos al primer grupo, pero no podremos detenerlos cuando lleguen todos…agh-se quejo mientras se sentaba en el piso._

_-Voy a buscar el botiquín-dijo Carmen parándose rápidamente._

_-¡PAPA! ¡PAPA!-grito una pequeña morena desde el fondo del pasillo- ¿que te paso papi?-pregunto la pequeña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al ver a su padre en ese estado._

_-Los malos nos encontraron lobita-dijo su padre mientras le sonreía tristemente a su pequeña hija-pero no llores, si lloras tu voy a llorar yo también._

_-Pero papi…-trato de decir algo la pequeña pero no pudo solo lloraba en silencio._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer Mario?-pregunto Carmen que venía con una caja en las manos, mientras se arrodillaba al lado del moreno._

_-Nos iremos de aquí, todos, todo el clan. Mañana a primera hora partiremos al sur, nos iremos donde el clan de allí, ellos son muchos, mas todos nosotros seremos suficientes para que esos malditos no traten anda contra nosotros-respondió el hombre mientras Carmen comenzaba a curar sus heridas._

_-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quienes son los malos?-pregunto la pequeña morena._

_-Santana, recuerdas que hace un tiempo te dije que hay gente a quien no les caemos bien-comenzó a explicarle Mario, mientras trataba de no pensar en el dolor que producía la curación de sus heridas._

_-Si, me dijiste que por eso no le podía decir a cualquiera que nosotros somos lobos-contesto la pequeña._

_-Bueno pequeña, de esa gente a la que no le caemos bien, hay un grupo el cual quiere hacernos daño, por ser quienes somos. Hoy uno de esos grupos llego a la ciudad y querían hacernos daños así que tuvimos que detenerlos, por eso estoy así, pero vendrán más y no podremos detenerlos. Por eso nos vamos al sur, recuerdas que el año pasado fuimos a visitar al clan de allá, y tú hiciste muchos amiguitos, ¿lo recuerdas lobita?-pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña._

_-Si papi_

_-Bueno mañana iremos para allá, así que quiero que vayas a tu habitación y empaques tu ropa, además saca el libro que siempre te leemos antes de acostarte, está en el mueble del comedor, y déjalo en tu habitación, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi lobita?-le pregunto el hombre dulcemente a su pequeña hija, ante lo cual la pequeña asintió y corrió a su habitación._

_Carmen pauso la curación de las heridas de su esposo un momento para observar el pasillo, el lugar por el cual su hija había desaparecido._

_-No debería enfrentarse a esto todavía, es tan pequeña-se lamento Carmen._

_-Lose, pero ella es fuerte, es una López después de todo-comento Mario, pero aun así compartía la profunda preocupación de su esposa, por la seguridad de Santana._

-San, San, ¡SAN!-levanto la voz la rubia, sacando a la latina de sus recuerdos al sacudirla delicadamente.

-Ah… ¿Qué paso Britt?-contesto distraídamente la latina.

-Ya llegamos San, te lo he tratado de decir desde hace cinco minutos pero no me escuchabas, parecías en otra parte; ¿segura que quieres ir a la escuela hoy? Aun podemos volver sabes-pregunto la rubia con clara preocupación por el estado de su amiga.

-No, estoy bien Britt enserio, solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo si. Vamos, tú tienes practica con las cheerios y yo tengo entrenamiento, si llegamos tarde nos pondrán a dar vueltas durante horas- y con eso la morena salió del auto.

La rubia la siguió de cerca hasta que llegaban al punto donde debían separarse, Brittany tenía que ir al campo de futbol para la práctica de porristas y Santana hacia el gimnasio para su entrenamiento de basquetbol; ambas estaban en los respectivos equipos y eran de las mejores, Brittany era la mejor bailarina de las cheerios y muchas veces era la encargada de hacer las coreografías también, por otro lado la morena era la mejor jugadora del equipo, también la capitana, después de todo su naturaleza la hacía ser mas ágil y rápida por lo que debía controlarse para no levantar sospecha.

-Nos vemos en un rato San-dijo la rubia abrazando cariñosamente a la latina y antes de separarse le susurro tiernamente-te quiero San.

Ante esta demostración de cariño espontanea una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de la morena, Brittany era la chica más tierna y especial del mundo, era maravillosa y ella tenía suerte que fuera parte de su vida.

-Yo también te quiero Britt-le respondió la latina aun con esa pequeña sonrisa y tomando la mano de la rubia y besando suavemente el dorso de esta. Ante esto los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de alegría, si bien la sonrisa de la morena era pequeña, había conseguido una sonrisa y eso era un avance.

-Hasta luego Sanny-y con eso beso rápidamente la mejilla de la morena y se fue hacia el campo de futbol, de donde se escuchaban explosiones, seguramente del nuevo cañón de confeti de la entrenadora Sylvester.

Apenas llego al campo vio que Quinn, la capitana de las porristas y una de sus amigas cercanas ya estaba allí.

-Hola Britt, llegas algo tarde-comento la rubia ojimiel

-La práctica no empieza hasta dentro de diez minutos-contesto lago confundida la rubia más alta.

-Si pero tú siempre estás aquí media hora antes de que comience.

-Oh…si tienes razón-contesto Brittany, su tono era extraño, se escuchaba algo triste, algo rarísimo en la feliz y energética rubia.

-¿Estas bien Britt?-pregunto preocupada Quinn frente al estado de la bailarina.

-Si, si solo estoy algo preocupada por Santana, hoy no es un buen día sabes.

Quinn era amiga de Brittany desde que ambas tenían cerca de 5 años y cuando Santana llego a la vida de Brittany las tres forjaron una bonita amistad, por supuesto que la relación entre la morena y la ojiazul era mucho más estrecha debido a ese extraño vinculo que las unió desde un principio; e incluso en un principio Quinn sintió algo de celos, después se dio cuenta que la relación entre Santana y Brittany era única, pues ambas se complementaban perfectamente y funcionaban en sincronía, cuando supo aceptar esto encontró en ambas a las mejores amigas que pudiera tener.

-Hoy es "el día"-pregunto en un tono más bajo la ojimiel

-Si, siempre es lo mismo todos los años y se que mañana estará mejor, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, yo solo quiero…quiero…no verla triste sabes, quiero que se a feliz-contesto Brittany mientras sus ojos se ponían brillantes con lagrimas no derramadas.

-Ella es feliz Britt, solo es un día difícil para ella- la rubia ojimiel sabia vagamente la historia de la latina, no sabía de su condición de lobo, pero si le habían contado vagamente que la latina no tenía padres pues habían muerto diez años atrás y que desde entonces los Pierce se habían hecho cargo de ella.

-MM.…-contesto vagamente Brittany mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Hey Britt, tienes que estar feliz si, tu eres la única que puede conseguir alegrarla, pero no lo lograras llorando-le dijo Quinn amorosamente mientras la abrazaba.

-¡ATENCION PEREZOSAS! ¡ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON ESTO, RAPIDO AL MEDIO DE LA CANCHA, NO ME HAGAN PERDER EL TIEMPO, VACAS FLOJAS!- Se escucharon a través de un megáfono los gritos de la entrenadora, interrumpiendo el consuelo de Quinn hacia Brittany. Se separaron y corrieron al centro del campo, no querían que su entrenadora se enojara aun más y terminar pagando por el extraño humor de esa mujer.

* * *

Santana observo a la rubia caminar hacia el campo de futbol, aun no se había movido, realmente hoy era un día nefasto para ella y aun así la rubia le había sacado una sonrisa, cuando se dispuso a caminar hacia el gimnasio escucho ruidos fuertes, como de explosiones, ruidos que hicieron que su mente volviera años atrás, disparos, explosiones, gritos…

_BUM BUM_

_La pequeña Santana despertó sobresaltada, su madre estaba sacudiéndola con una mirada llena de miedo, un miedo que nunca pensó ver en los ojos de fuerte madre._

_-Santanita despierta-le susurro rápidamente-tenemos que irnos-se dio vuelta y tomo algo que al parecer tenia al lado-toma ponte este abrigo y levántate cariño._

_BUM BUM_

_Se escuchaban más ruidos, a pesar de su corta edad Santana reconoció los ruidos, parecían disparos y se escuchaban bastante cerca para su gusto._

_-¿Qué está pasando mami?-pregunto asustada la pequeña morena._

_-Tranquila lobita, se que estas asustada, pero todo saldrá bien si. Nos tendremos que ir antes, las cosas se complicaron un poco, solo hazme caso ¿bueno pequeña?-ante esto Santana solo pudo asentir obedientemente mientras se levantaba de su cama y se ponía su abrigo, cuando Carmen comenzó a ayudarle a ponerse sus zapatillas su padre entro a la habitación._

_-¿Están listas?-se veía asustado, ante esto Santana sintió el miedo recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, nunca había visto a su padre así, si lo había visto preocupado, especialmente cuando ella estaba en algún tipo de riesgo, cuando se caía o se lastimaba; pero asustado, nunca. La pequeña volteo a ver a su madre que portaba la misma expresión y en ese momento sintió algo extraño, como si algo dentro de ella le estuviera avisando que cosas malas pasarían, a lo mejor eso era lo que sus padres se referían como el lobo interno, esa parte de cada hombre-lobo que estaba más allá de su control, sus instintos._

_-Vamos, es hora-dijo su padre, sacándola de sus pensamientos-Hey lobita, toma-dijo dirigiéndose a ella y tendiéndole su mochila-adentro esta el libro y un poco de tu ropa, necesito que cuides el libro por mi ¿bueno?, ese libro es muy especial para nosotros, confió en ti para que lo cuides lobita-Santana nuevamente asintió mientras su padre acariciaba amorosamente su mejilla._

_-¿Como lo haremos Mario?-pregunto Carmen_

_-Tenemos que ir al bosque, nos encontraremos con los otros el pie de la cascada. Raúl, Tomas, Manuel y Marisol se quedaran atrás para distraerlos y cuando puedan se juntaran con nosotros-explico rápidamente Mario mientras salían de la casa y se dirigían a la entrada del bosque. _

_Cuando habían avanzado unos cuantos metros escucharon ruidos, alguien se aproximaba. Se detuvieron, Carmen rápidamente rodeo a Santana con un brazo mientras Mario se ubicaba frente a las dos, ambos adultos en posición defensiva. De pronto alguien salió de detrás de unos matorrales, cuando Mario se disponía a saltar sobre la persona que había aparecido, esta hablo_

_-¡No! Tranquilo, soy yo Matías, me quede atrás- explico un muchacho de pelo cobrizo, apenas los López lo distinguieron relajaron sus posiciones._

_-Por dios Matías, nos asustaste- contesto Carmen poniéndose una mano en el pecho._

_-¿Estas bien chico?- pregunto Mario tratando de observar algún rastro de alguna herida en el joven._

_-Si, estoy bien alcancé a escapar, solo que me perdí luego que nos encontraran._

_-Bueno, movámonos mejor, no estaremos seguros hasta estar muy lejos de aquí-dijo Mario retomando su andar._

_Luego de casi una hora llegaron a su destino, había cerca de 20 personas reunidas. Mario se alegro de ver las caras conocidas pero aun así faltaban, esperaba que llegaran en algún momento, tenían que llegar en algún momento. Apenas se acercaron al grupo toda la gente se acerco a abrazarlos, después de todo eran un clan muy unido._

_-Hey Billy, aun faltan unos pocos-comento Mario a un hombre grande de poblado bigote._

_-Si, pero no podemos esperar toda la noche Mario, después tendremos que movernos, de todas formas todos conocen el plan y si no nos encuentran aquí, irán directo hacia el sur donde espero que todos nos encontraremos.-explico Billy._

_-Está bien –aprobó Mario- pero necesitamos montar guardia, tomaremos turnos y de a dos vigilaran el perímetro, necesitamos estar alerta-finalizo el hombre._

_-Claro, le diré a Esteban para que tomemos el primer turno._

_La pequeña Santana se encontraba al lado de su madre, junto a los otros niños con sus respectivas madres o padres. A pesar de su corta edad sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, y aunque estaba asustada como nunca antes no había llorado, quería ser fuerte para sus padres, tenía que ser fuerte era un López después de todo._

_Durante cerca de una hora, la pequeña Santana estuvo sentada entre sus padres, quienes conversaban preocupadamente con otros padres; mientras otros se paseaban, cada cierto tiempo salían del bosque un pareja para cambiar el turno de guardia. Mientras otros se paseaban, otros lloraban, otros solo estaban ahí sin decir nada, pero todos se mantenían cerca._

_En un momento un fuerte ruido se escucho y luego una luz apareció entre los árboles. El resto fue confuso para la pequeña Santana gritos, disparos, explosiones, un grito de dolor de su padre quien la tomo en brazos y corrió, no sabía hacia donde iban hasta que su padre se detuvo, cayó al piso y la envolvió con su cuerpo para protegerla de la caída._

_-LLEVATELA, LLEVATELA CARMEN- escucho que su padre gritaba, lo miro y vio que sangraba profusamente por el abdomen- YO LOS TRATARE DE DETENER._

_-Mario no puedo dejarte, vamos párate, salgamos de aquí-le rogo su madre llorando._

_-Mi vida, tú y yo sabemos que es la mejor opción, tenemos que hacer esto por nuestra lobita- contesto el pelinegro._

_De pronto una motocicleta apareció, un hombre bajo de ella e inmediatamente su padre se levanto y se puso en posición de ataque._

_-VETE AHORA CARMEN-grito su padre, a pesar de la situación su voz sonaba como si le rogara, como si le implorara que se fuera, que se salvara._

_-No podrán escapar para siempre malditos perros- fue lo último que escucho Santana antes de ser tomada por su madre quien se largo a correr._

_No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando algo brillante cayó del cielo, tenía el porte de un pelota de tenis y apenas toco el piso comenzó a brillar aun mas fuerte emitiendo un agudo sonido que hizo que cayeran al piso, Santana no entendía que pasaba pero su cabeza dolía, dolía como nunca antes había dolido, cuando sintió que sangra caía de su nariz el ruido comenzó a debilitarse._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí, una loba y su lobita-escucho Santana que alguien decía, no pudo levantarse sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza se había extendido por todo su cuerpo. Sintió el brazo de su madre cubrirla y un gruñido de esta._

_-Wow, y aun da pelea, esto será entretenido chico- escucho nuevamente a esa voz- vamos aun están muy adoloridas por ese ruidito, es tu oportunidad hijo de matar a tus primeros perros, ven aquí, solo apunta y dispara-escucho unos pasos y trato de levantar la cabeza un poco sin poder, solo sabía que su madre estaba frente tratando de protegerla._

_-Eso es hijo, ahora dispara, un tiro limpio en la cabeza y eso es todo, estas nuevas tecnologías realmente son sorprendentes._

_Santana escucho un disparo, seguido de eso un fuerte gruñido y un grito._

_-Ahhh, ¡Maldita perra! _

_Luego de eso todo es confuso y borroso, solo sabe que ahora está frente a un gran lobo de pelaje oscuro, quien rápidamente da paso a su madre. La pequeña se asusta al ver una profunda herida, cerca de su hombro, que no para de sangrar._

_-Santanita, mi lobita-susurra su madre mientras acaricia amorosamente la frente de la pequeña- necesito que me hagas un favor lobita- la mira con sus ojos verdes, los cuales han perdido el brillo, y lo pierden a cada segundo como si estuvieran por pagarse._

_-Tienes que irte de aquí lobita, tienes que correr, correr lejos y no dejar que te encuentre lobita- le dijo Carmen a su hija._

_-Pero mami…-trato de decir algo la pequeña._

_-Sin peros lobita, yo no puedo ir contigo, ya no me queda mucho tiempo hija, necesito que seas fuerte, y corras, y no mires atrás hasta que estés lejos, muy lejos de aquí pequeña-continuo Carmen._

_La ojiverde llevo sus manos hasta su cuello, el movimiento provoco un pequeño quejido de dolor; tomo la cadena que siempre llevaba consigo, esa que tenia colgando la silueta de dos lobos aullando, y se la saco. La miro y luego la paso por el cuello de su hija, fijando sus ojos en los oscuros de Santana._

_-Me la dio tu padre mucho tiempo atrás, cuando descubrimos que éramos almas gemelas, desde entonces nunca me la he sacado-explico a la pequeña, respirando lentamente-tu padre y yo no podremos estar más a tu lado lobita, pero siempre te cuidaremos y siempre te amaremos._

_Carmen abrazo a su hija, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras lagrimas caían sin control de sus mejillas. Cuando se separo se tomo un momento para apreciar la cara de su hija, sus facciones, una mezcla perfecta de las suyas y las de su esposo, su cabello, negro y brillante como el suyo y finalmente sus ojos oscuros, los ojos de Mario, con la misma mirada fuerte y determinada de este, pero ahora sin la alegría de siempre, cubiertos de lagrimas. Se acerco y beso su frente tiernamente, apenas se separo su dolor se hizo aun más fuerte y cayo completamente al piso incapaz ya de moverse._

_-Es hora de que te vayas lobita, no mires atrás y no pares hasta estar muy lejos. Te amo lobita-susurro Carmen mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, las fuerzas ya la abandonaban._

_-Yo también te amo mami-dijo la pequeña a través de sollozos, abrazo por última vez a su madre y cuando la miro esta ya tenía los ojos cerrados, luego de eso comenzó correr, lagrimas caían por su rostro pero no se detuvo, tenía que hacerle caso a su madre, no se detendría hasta estar muy lejos…_

-¡LÓPEZ!- un grito la devolvió a la realidad, la latina levanto su mirada y vio que todo su equipo la observaba.

-Vamos Capitana, andas lentísima hoy- se burlo una de las chicas.

-Mmm….-fue toda la respuesta de la latina, ante esto la entrenadora Beiste se acerco.

-Hey López, se puede saber que pasa hoy contigo-le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado.

-Yo…-no pudo seguir, no podía explicarle que le pasaba hoy, claro podía decirle que se cumplían diez años desde que sus padres fueron asesinados, pero no estaba de humor para contar su triste pasado- yo…no me siento muy bien-finalizo.

Ante esta respuesta la entrenadora supo que algo andaba mal con su capitana, usualmente la latina era con creces la más ágil y rápida del equipo, sin mencionar que no aceptaba burlas de nadie, sin embargo hoy pareciera como si ni siquiera estuviera presente.

-Sabes que, tomate el día- le dijo a la morena.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono la latina

-Si, tomate el día, se que hoy es lunes y eso es doble entrenamiento, pero tómatelo por hoy, eres lo suficientemente buena y además debes estar estresada con la competencia de coros, el campeonato que se viene y los exámenes, descansa hoy- finalizo Shannon Beiste con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias entrenadora- contesto distraídamente la latina antes de ir hacia los camarines.

* * *

A mitad de la práctica de porristas Brittany se sintió observada, al levantar la vista se percato que Santana estaba sentada en las gradas, inmediatamente le sonrió y la morena al percatarse de esto le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque se trataba de una triste sonrisa, pero era más de lo que esperaría la rubia para un día como hoy.

Al finalizar la práctica la ojiazul se acerco rápidamente a Santana.

-Hola San-dijo mientras se sentaba y la abrazaba.

-Hola Britt, ¿Cómo estuvo tu practica?-pregunto la morena.

-Cansadora, ya sabes cómo es la entrenadora Sue-contesto la rubia con un tierno puchero- ¿te retiraste a mitad de tu entrenamiento?

-Algo así, la entrenadora me dio el día libre-contesto la latina.

-Hey, que dices si hoy después de la escuela vamos al estanque, podemos pasar por casa y llevar algunos sándwiches y galletas-dijo la rubia esperando levantar el ánimo de la latina, ir al estanque significaba ir al bosque, y desde siempre había sido el lugar de la latina para pensar y relajarse, especialmente si iba con la rubia.

-Seguro, suena bien Britt. Ahora vamos, llegaremos tarde a clases.

* * *

Al final del día Santana se encontraba en su habitación, mirando el techo y sin poder dormir, hoy, como todos los años los recuerdos de diez años atrás la atormentaron, pero a pesar de todo esa rubia de ojos azules había conseguido alegrar su día, habían ido al estanque del bosque, la rubia le había preparado su sándwich favorito, en casa habían visto la película favorita de la latina "Balto", mientras la rubia acariciaba su cabeza; lo único que pasaba por la mente de la latina era lo afortunada que fue al encontrarse con la persona más maravillosa de su mundo, Brittany.

Mientras tanto, en su propia habitación la rubia se preparaba para acostarse, se saco la parte superior de su uniforme de porristas y observo su cuerpo al espejo, en su costado derecho, en la zona de sus costillas se encontraba un tatuaje, claro no era cualquier tatuaje, era uno muy especial…

_La pequeña Brittany despertó cuando los rayos de sol le daban directamente en su carita, frente a ella estaba Santana, su cara aun tenia rasguños pero ya estaban limpios, no había rastro de sangre seca y aunque aun se notaba frágil por lo menos ya no se veía tan asustada. Al percatarse de su cuerpo se dio cuenta que unos de sus brazos descansaba en la cintura de la morena, mientras que un brazo moreno descansaba a su vez en su cintura, ante esto la pequeña sonrió y abrazo a su nueva amiga aun más fuerte, provocando que la pelinegra despertara._

_-Hola-susurro Brittany al ver esos ojos oscuros abrirse._

_-Hola-murmuro tímidamente la morena._

_-¿Te sientes mejor que ayer?-pregunto con preocupación la pequeña rubia._

_-Si, gracias-dijo la morena bajando su vista._

_-Chicas, es hora de levantarse-dijo Anne entrando sorpresivamente al cuarto- hola pequeña-saludo a la morena, quien solo la miro asustada, no recordaba a esa mujer-soy Anne, la madre de Brittany, ayer estabas durmiendo cuando te trajeron, pero no te preocupes no te hare daño, todo lo contrario- finalizo con una cálida sonrisa, que por alguna razón tranquilizo a la latina, o quizás era el parecido de esa sonrisa con la sonrisa de la pequeña rubia._

_-Bueno el desayuno está listo, vístanse y bajen, Britt cielo préstale algo de tu ropa a Santana-la mujer acaricio las mejillas de ambas chicas y salió._

_La rubia salto de la cama y se paro frente a la morena sonriendo._

_-Vamos es hora de vestirse, que quieres usar un vestido, o una falda, o unos pantalones, o…hey ya se te prestare mi polera favorita-y la pequeña ojiazul se dirigió hacia un mueble de donde saco una polera blanca con un pato estampado al frente-ten póntela-finalizo extendiéndosela a la pelinegra._

_-¿Estas segura?, si es tu favorita mejor úsala tu-contesto tímidamente la morena_

_-¡No!, yo quiero que tú la uses, eres mi mejor amiga-le explico la rubia sonriendo ampliamente._

_-Bueno-contesto la morena esbozando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Y yo me pondré, esta-dijo la rubia sacando otra polera, esta vez verde con un gatito encima y se la mostro a lo que la latina solo respondió con una sonrisa._

_Santana se levanto la polera que tenia puesta y la dejo a un lado, mientras acercaba su mano para tomar la polera que se pondría escucho la voz de Brittany._

_-Wow… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un tatuaje? ¿Es de verdad? ¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-la rubia la bombardeo con preguntas. _

_-Amm…-la morena observo su torso ahora desnudo, en su costado derecho, donde estaban sus costillas inferiores estaba su tatuaje, no se lo había hecho nadie sin embargo, era un tatuaje especial, cada lobo nacía con uno, bueno cada lobo verdadero y ella era una de ellos, el tatuaje constaba de tres partes, el lema de su clan escrito en lengua lobezna, bajo este su propio nombre escrito también con símbolos lobeznos y el lado de este la silueta de un lobo aullándole a la luna, eran los tatuajes que la identificaban como una loba y a su corta edad entendía lo importante que eran._

_-Si es un tatuaje, naci con él y son cosas de…bueno de mi familia, de mi clan, es mi nombre y el lema de mi clan, ero están escritos en nuestra lengua-trato de explicar la pequeña morena._

_-Woo…eso es genial-contesto la rubia._

_-Mmmm…-ante esto la morena volvió a su tarea y se puso la polera. Cuando estaba sacando la cabeza por el orificio de la prenda un gritito llamo su atención._

_-Ahhh…mira Sanny…mira-la rubia saltaba alegremente, estaba ahora sin polera y apuntaba a su costado derecho, donde había una figura negra, en la misma posición en la que estaba en la latina, en el cuerpo de la rubia se encontraba en mismo tatuaje, solo que en la rubia era solo la silueta del lobo, sin nombres ni lemas, solo el lobo aullando._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-cuestiono confundida la pelinegra-¿cuándo te lo hiciste?_

_-Yo no me lo hice, no recuerdo haberlo tenido ayer-le respondió la rubia._

_-Y entonces como…como sucedió_

_-No se Sanny, a lo mejor quiere decir que estamos hechas para estar juntas y ser amigas toda la vida-respondió la rubia y volvió a saltar de la emoción, mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a la morena, quien estaba aun sorprendida._

Los dedos de la rubia pasaron por su tatuaje mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, esa era la mejor prueba de su única conexión con la latina, porque ese tatuaje apareció cuando la latina apareció y nadie sabe cómo, pero la rubia está feliz de tenerlo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta delicadamente

-Hey Britt-la latina asomo su cabeza por la puerta y al ver a la rubia desnuda de la cintura para arriba, se sonrojó profusamente- ¡Oh cielos!, lo siento Britt, yo no sabía…no sabía… lo siento…yo…-comenzó a tartamudear la latina mientras miraba hacia sus pies. La rubia se rio frente al extraño comportamiento de Santana, no era la primera vez que la veía así, muchas veces se habían vistos desnudas y no tenían problemas con eso.

-San, tranquila, deja de pedir disculpas. Pasa y tranquilízate, no es nada nuevo o que tu no tengas-contesto riendo la rubia.

_Qué te pasa, porque te sonrojaste y tartamudeas, _pensó la latina.

-Emm…si lo siento…-contesto la pelinegra más calmada sentándose en la cama de la rubia mientras esta se ponía una polera encima.

-Que pasa San-pregunto la rubia al ver la cara de preocupación de la morena.

-Yo… ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?-pregunto viendo a los ojos azules de la rubia.

-Por supuesto Sanny, no tienes ni que preguntarme-le contesto abrazando a la morena.

Una vez bajo las tapas, Santana estaba con su espalda hacia la rubia mientras esta la abrazaba por detrás y le acariciaba el cabello, sabiendo que esto relajaba a la latina y la ayudaba a quedarse dormida después del día que había tenido.

-Britt…-se escucho a una adormilada Santana.

-Si San-contesto suavemente la rubia.

-Gracias-fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de la latina antes que se escuchara su respiración volverse más lenta y profunda.

-Siempre San-contesto la rubia antes de cerrar los ojos y abrazar aun más fuerte a la latina.

* * *

Taran...ahi esta, diganme que les parecio.

Nos leemos, sueñen con Brittana


	3. Nuevos Sentimientos

Aqui, el tercer capitulo, me demore menos que en el segundo, pero para el otro no prometo nada, como ya les dije la universidad me tiene por el cuello, esta que casi, casi me asfixia, pero hago lo que puedo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente no saben como me alegran el dia, alguien pregunto por los tatuajes, creo que los simbolos estan solo en mi cabeza, imaginense simbolos raros, que parezcan misteriosos o algo asi, los lobos, facil la silueta de un lobo aullando pero dos como si estuviera un solo lobo frente a un espejo, imagenes google sirve.

Bueno sin mas preambulos...el capitulo:

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde "el día" y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Santana volvía a ser la que era antes y Brittany no podía estar más feliz de tenerla de vuelta.

Ese día estaban las dos acurrucadas en el sofá con una manta viendo Toy Story 3, mientras comían palomitas.

-¿Tú crees que debería esconder a mis peluches cuando salga de la ducha?-pregunto la rubia.

-¿Ahhh?-contesto confundida la latina.

-Bueno, cuando me ducho, luego me visto en mi cuarto y ahora que lo pienso no me siento cómoda con que el Señor Patas me vea desnuda-dijo Brittany con un puchero. Ante esto la latina sonrió cálidamente frente a lo tierna que era su amiga.

-Britt, los peluches y los juguetes no están realmente vivos, y aunque estuvieran yo creo que el Señor Patas seria lo suficientemente respetuoso para cerrar los ojos cuando te vistes-contesto la morena.

-Mmmm…bueno-la rubia le sonrió brevemente para luego pegarse más al cuerpo de la morena y volver a enfocar su atención en la película.

Cuando estaban a mitad de la película, comenzó a llover bastante fuerte, pasaron unos minutos y el salón se ilumino repentinamente como si alguien hubiera tomado una foto con flash, unos segundos después se escucho el estruendo del relámpago. Frente a este ruido la rubia salto y se subió la manta hasta los ojos, Santana la abrazo protectoramente.

-Tranquila Britt, solo es una tormenta no pasa nada-le dijo suavemente mientras no la dejaba de abrazar.

-Si…es solo que me da miedo…no sé porque-rio nerviosamente la rubia.

-Bueno yo estoy aquí para protegerte-contesto la latina mirando a la rubia a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Si se Sanny, tu siempre me proteges-susurro la ojiazul.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, era como si estuvieran hipnotizadas y perdidas en los ojos de la otra. Ya ninguna de las dos estaba interesada en la película, solo se miraban silenciosamente con unas sonrisas tímidas. Santana sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y rápido, incluso creyó que Brittany lo escucharía, por otro lado la rubia sintió mariposas en su estomago y un cosquilleo que se expandía por su cuerpo; para ambas lo que estaban sintiendo era extraño y nuevo pero aun así se sentían bien, como si estuvieran justo donde tenían que estar, como si fuera su lugar en el mundo.

-Chicas- una voz interrumpió el intimo momento entre ellas. Desviaron su atención la una de la otra para mirar a Anne que estaba en la entrada de la habitación.

-Si mama-dijo la rubia menor.

-Al parecer la tormenta durara toda la noche y es posible que haya apagones, por eso mejor apaguen la televisión y busquen sus linternas-dijo la madre de la rubia.

-Claro-respondieron al unisonó.

-Santana cielo hay comida para ti en el microondas, mejor caliéntala y te la comes antes de algún apagón-dijo cariñosamente Anne- Britt si tienes hambre hice una ensalada de frutas, está en el refrigerador.

-Gracias Anne

-Gracias mamá.

Más tarde Brittany estaba en su cuarto, en su cama con las tapas hasta las orejas, abrazando a su gran pato de peluche, el Señor Patas, mientras tiritaba y escuchaba la lluvia, cada cierto tiempo caía un relámpago y un pequeño llanto se le escapaba. Tenía tanto miedo que no se dio cuenta que su puerta se habría, solo se percato de un peso extra en su cama. Alguien tiraba de las tapas pero ella no las soltaba, después de todo estaba llorando y ya era grande como para seguir llorando como una nena pequeña por las tormentas.

-Vamos Britt, soy yo-dijo Santana.

Inmediatamente la rubia soltó las tapas, soltó al Señor Patas y se abalanzo sobre la latina para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Shhhh…tranquila Britt, ya estoy aquí. Ahora muévete un poco para poder meterme a la cama-dijo la morena mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia con una mano y limpiaba las lágrimas de esta con la otra.

Antes de irse a acostar la latina le había preguntado a la rubia si iba a estar bien, pues era conocido por ella que la rubia siempre le había tenido miedo a las tormentas, mas todavía a los relámpagos; pero a pesar de esto la rubia le había asegurado que estaría bien, no quería desvelar a la latina solo por su tonto miedo.

Cuando la morena entro en la cama y acomodaron las tapas, esta abrazo a Brittany quien se acomodo de espaldas a ella.

-Duerme ahora Britt, yo estaré aquí-susurro la latina mientras acariciaba el brazo de la rubia.

A pesar de que todavía podía escuchar la tormenta, la rubia ya no sentía tanto miedo, es mas ya casi se había desparecido por completo, era el efecto tranquilizador de la morena sobre ella, con los protectores brazos de esta alrededor suyo era como si nada malo pudiera pasarle y por fin sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Te quiero Sanny-susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos la rubia, ante esto la latina sonrió y beso la nuca de la rubia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la rubia fue la primera en despertar y se encontró de lleno con el rostro de la morena quien todavía dormía profundamente. Se concentro en cada facción de su rostro y se detuvo en sus labios, _me pregunto si sabrán tan bien como se ven, si serán tan suaves como se ven, porque se ven más apetitosos que cualquier otros labios que haya besado._

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente la rubia sacudió su cabeza para tratar de olvidarse de esas ideas extrañas de besar a su mejor amiga. Miro el reloj y vio que ya era hora de levantare para la escuela así que delicadamente trato de despertar a la morena.

-San, Sanny, despierta.

-Ammmsss…jjaaasss…dammmm-fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de la latina, a lo que no le quedo más que reírse.

-Vamos Sanny, es hora de levantarse-la sacudió esta vez un poco más fuerte, hasta que los oscuros ojos se fueron abriendo de a poco.

-Hola Britt-contesto una adormilada Santana

-Hola San

-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto la morena

-Bien San, gracias-la rubia abrazo a la morena fuertemente- algún día le dejare de tener miedo a las tormentas y ya no te molestare.

-Hey Britt, no me molestas para nada-contesto la morena separándose un poco de la rubia y buscando su mirada-tu nunca vas a ser una molestia para mi, tu eres lo más importante para mí-finalizo la latina suavemente.

-Tú también eres lo más importante para mi Sanny- contesto la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, aclarado eso, vamos a desayunar, ya tengo hambre-dijo la latina sonriendo.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre San-dijo riendo la rubia mientras se levantaba-nadie pensaría que comes tanto con el perfecto cuerpo que tienes.

La latina abrió los ojos sorprendida, "_nadie pensaría que comes tanto con el perfecto cuerpo que tienes", Britt piensa que tengo buen cuerpo, quiere decir que me ha mirado y le ha gustado lo que ve, ¿porque eso me hace sentir tan bien?, claro que me ha mirado somos amigas, las amigas se dicen unas a las otras que se ven bien, de que otra forma podría mirarme, a menos que yo le guste como algo mas, pero…¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en esto? Ughhh…no se qué pasa conmigo._

-SAN-un grito saco a la morena de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?

-Vamos el desayuno está listo-contesto la rubia antes de salir de la habitación.

La morena sacudió su cabeza para tratar de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, _deja de pensar estupideces López, te estás cagando la cabeza con tonterías, _con esto la morena suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina para poder desayunar.

Cuando Brittany llego al campo de futbol, estaban todas sus compañeras cheerios afuera de este, frente a las graderías, esto le extraño a la rubia pues generalmente cuando llegaba sus compañeras ya estaban dentro del campo estirando y calentando sus músculos. La ojiazul se diviso a Quinn unos metros más allá y se acerco para preguntarle por el extraño comportamiento de las cheerios.

-Quinn, ¿Qué paso?

-Britt, hola-contesto la capitana, dándose vuelta- bueno cuando llegamos tratamos de entrar a la cancha, pero es suelo esta extraño, no sabemos que es, pero es como si se hundiera.

-¿Cómo si se hundiera?-repitió Brittany, dando un paso hacia el pasto de la cancha. Apenas piso la cancha y se dispuso a apoyar su peso dentro, efectivamente el pasto se hundía y salía agua hacia la superficie, Brittany rápidamente saco el pie dando un saltito.

-Ahhh… ¿que fue eso?-dijo algo asustada.

-No lo sabemos Britt, a lo mejor tiene que ver con la tormenta de anoche.

-¿Crees que a lo mejor hay un monstruo debajo de la cancha, esperando que estemos adentro?-pregunto una asustada Brittany.

-No, Britt, no hay ningún monstruo, tranquila-contesto Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Segura, porque yo-la rubia más alta fue interrumpida por uno gritos.

-QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO PEREZOSAS, TROTEN AHORA-la entrenadora acababa de llegar y gritaba a través de su megáfono.

Quinn fue corriendo a su lado

-Entrenadora, la cancha esta extraña, se hunde cuando la pisamos y sale agua-explico la capitana.

-ESO ES ESTUPIDO-grito nuevamente la entrenadora Sylvester-KELLY, ADENTRO DE LA CANCHA AHORA.

Una castaña se hizo paso entre las demás cheerios hasta estar al frente del grupo.

-Pero entrenadora, el suelo se hunde y…

-SI NO ENTRAS A ESA CANCHA AHORA ESTAS FUERA DE LAS CHEERIOS, TRES…DOS…

Kelly entro de un salto a la cancha, apenas piso la cancha grito, pero su miedo hacia Sue Sylvester era mayor por lo que se quedo adentro mientras la tierra se hundía, cuando sus pies estaban hasta los tobillo hundidos se escucho hablar de nuevo a la entrenadora.

-BIEN, LA CANCHA ESTA ROTA, VAMOS SIGANME PERESOZAS-grito la entrenadora mientras caminaba hacia fuera del campo.

Luego de ayudar a salir a la pobre chica, Kelly, las demás siguieron rápidamente a Sue Sylvester hasta estar frente al gimnasio de la escuela. Encontraron a la entrenadora hablando con Shannon Beiste.

-Sue, sin el megáfono-alcanzaron a escuchar a la entrenadora del equipo de Basquetbol antes de que la entrenadora Sylvester se diera vuelta y caminara hacia ellas.

-Vamos, adentro vacas flojas-grito esta vez sin el megáfono-hoy entrenaremos aquí y hasta que reparen la cancha.

Una vez adentro Sue les ordeno empezar a trotar, Brittany se percato del equipo de basquetbol que estaba practicando tiros, al parecer no habían notado la llegada de las cheerios, la ojiazul busco rápidamente a Santana. Ahí estaba la latina, usaba una polera deportiva Nike y unos pantalones cortos de la misma marca, tenia ambas manos apoyadas en su cintura en posición de descanso. La rubia se acerco a ella por detrás evitando así que la morena la viera, cuando Mercedes, una de las compañeras de equipo la vio, la rubia se llevo un dedo a los labios para que no la delatara. A medida que se acercaba a Santana, Brittany se dio cuenta del cuerpo de su amiga, de su figura, la morena respiraba profundamente, sus hombros se elevaban, se veían claramente los músculos de sus brazos, marcados, su cintura se notaba pues con el esfuerzo la latina había sudado haciendo que su polera se pegara a su cuerpo y su trasero se veía firme y exquisito.

Cuando llego al lado de la latina la rubia le tapo los ojos y pego su cuerpo al de la latina, sintiendo los músculos de la espalda de esta pegarse a sus senos.

-Hola Sanny-dijo la rubia en voz baja en el oído de la pelinegra.

Santana apenas sentir las manos en sus ojos se tenso, pero cuando sintió el aroma de su rubia amiga se tranquilizo, bueno hasta que sintió como esta susurraba en su oído, la voz de Brittany estaba cargada de algo que la latina no podía identificar, pero la hacía ponerse nerviosa, sumado a eso sintió los pechos y el apretado estomago de la rubia pegados a su espalda de forma que estaban tan juntas que ni el aire pasaba por entre su cuerpos.

-B-Bri-Brittany-soltó tartamudeando la latina, dándose vuelta.

El sudor corría por la frente de la latina, y se notaba en su cuello, el cual brillaba. _Por dios se ve tan sexy, _pensó la rubia, _¿Qué?, Porque pienso eso de San, ¿qué me está pasando?_ La rubia sacudió su cabeza para despejarse de esos pensamientos.

-Vamos a entrenar juntas hoy-dijo la rubia tomado la mano de la latina, al parecer había podido despejar si mente de esos extraños sentimientos hacia su amiga.

-¿Ah?-contesto la latina, aun no se recuperaba de el efecto que había tenido la latina sobre ella, todavía sentía un cosquilleo extraño bajar por su espalda. Miro a la rubia nuevamente, sus interminables y suaves piernas, que terminaban con el comienzo de su falda de cheerio, después venia su abdomen, que a pesar de estar cubierto ahora la latina sabía que estaba finamente esculpido, sus senos más arriba, firmes, _me gustaría tocarlos_, y para finalizar su rostro, sus hermosas facciones, sus pequeñas pecas, sus rubios cabellos amarrados en una firme cola, sus felinos ojos azules, esos ojos tan expresivos, y sus labios, rosados y finos, _es como si me llamaran a besarlos, _pensó la latina con sus ojos fijos a los labios de la rubia, _¿Qué mierda estas pensado Santana? Brittany es tu amiga por dios, si llegara a enterarse que quiero besarla, mierda va a sentirse incomoda, su mejor amiga la mira de otra forma_, _aggg… ¿Qué me pasa?_

-¡San!-escucho la latina a la rubia, sacándola de sus confusos pensamientos.

-Si Britt-contesto esta.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la rubia al ver que la latina había salido de su letargo momentáneo.

La latina cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Si Britt, me distraje lo siento-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-HEY BAILARINA, DESPUES PUEDES BESAR A TU NOVIECITA, AHORA VUELVE A TROTAR COMO TODAS LAS DEMAS-se escucho gritar con el megáfono a la entrenadora Sylvester.

-Sue te dije que dejaras el megáfono afuera de este gimnasio-escucharon a Beiste.

-Creo que me tengo que ir-dijo tímidamente la sonrojada rubia soltando la mano de Santana.

-Emm…si yo tengo que volver a entrenar-contesto mirando hacia el suelo la morena_, después puedes besar a tu noviecita, que habrá querido decir con eso, pensara que somos novias, a lo mejor es para molestar a Britt, le molestara a Britt, que digo por supuesto que le molesta…ugh que mierda pasa conmigo últimamente, _pensó la morena_._

-Bueno nos vemos después entonces-dijo la rubia aun sonrojada.

-Si claro Britt.

Apenas la rubia volvió a trotar no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pensado y sentido hacia pocos momentos hacia su amiga, su mejor amiga. _Porque estoy pensando en San de esa forma ahora, ella siempre ha tenido buen cuerpo, eso lo sabía yo desde antes, pero es como si ahora quisiera mirarla y…¿tocarla?...Ayyyy, no sé qué pasa conmigo, pero es que su cuerpo es perfecto y su carita, es tan linda, pero además se ve tan sexy toda sudada y así…aghh… a lo mejor debo preguntarle a alguien…Quinn, si le preguntare Quinn, ella debe saber que me está pasando y cómo hacer para detener esto, después de todo no quiero que Santana se entere de lo que estoy pensando de ella._

Luego de un pesado entrenamiento tanto para las porristas como para el equipo de basquetbol, todas las chicas tuvieron que compartir los camarines del equipo, pues los de las cheerios quedaban al lado del campo de futbol y eso era demasiado lejos para las cansadas porristas.

Brittany acababa de terminar de vestirse y se secaba el cabello frente a uno de los espejos cuando algo llamo su atención. Santana venia de las duchas, llevaba su ropa interior puesta, negra y sujetaba su cabello mojado con una toalla. Aun quedaban algunas gotas en su cuerpo y por la posición de sus brazos, estos se marcaban aun más, y por supuesto sus abdominales marcados finamente estaban totalmente a la vista, sus pechos se veían aun mejor con ese sostén negro que llevaba. La rubia había dejado de secarse el cabello mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de su amiga.

-Hey capitana, buen entrenamiento-dijo Mercedes, quien era parte del equipo.

-Si, debemos hacer ese truco el próximo partido-contesto la latina

-Claro, no sabrán que los ataco- dijo riendo Mercedes

Cuando Santana se sentó en las bancas y trato de secar un poco su cabello, escucho como alguien al lado suyo le hablaba.

-Juegan bastante bien-dijo una pelirroja desconocida, la latina conocía a todo su equipo, por lo que esta tenía que ser un porrista.

-Gracias, nos hemos esforzado bastante-contesto sonriendo levemente la morena.

-Y claro tu tienes el cuerpo de una buena jugadora, totalmente- le dijo la pelirroja recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada descaradamente.

-Umm…gracias-contesto tímidamente la morena, de pronto sintiéndose totalmente desnuda, bueno aunque muy lejos de eso no estaba.

-Vaya, tienes un tatuaje-dijo la pelirroja fijándose en el costado de la latina, alargo su mano y recorrió el tatuaje con sus dedos, haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

-Ummm…si…umm-contesto nerviosa la latina.

-Sanny- de pronto la latina sintió un par de brazos sobre ella y alguien sentarse en sus piernas

-Hey Britt- contesto relajada la latina, ya estaba bastante incómoda con esa pelirroja tocándola, si bien hace un par de años la latina se dio cuenta que los chicos no eran lo suyo e incluso había besado a un par de chicas, no había sido más que eso, pues nunca se sintió totalmente cómoda, como ahora, sin duda la pelirroja era bastante atractiva, pero no se sentía bien que la estuviera tocando, así que cuando llego su amiga se sintió aliviada.

-Vamos San, vístete rápido, quiero un chocolate caliente antes de ir a Química-la verdad la rubia no tenía ganas de ningún chocolate caliente, pero cuando vio a esa cheerio coqueteando y tocando a su amiga, algo dentro de ella exploto, generalmente la rubia era pacifica pero cuando vio que la pelirroja acercaba su mano a Santana sintió unas inexplicables ganas de sacarla por los pelos de al lado de su amiga-umm…Stacy, no te había visto-dijo en fingida sorpresa la rubia dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-Brittany, vaya no sabía que fueran tan cercanas-dijo Stacy refiriéndose a la obvia intimidad entre la morena y la rubia, pues esta estaba sentada en las piernas de Santana y abrazándola estrechamente, como si quisiera tapar el cuerpo de la otra, mientras Santana estaba casi desnuda, pero no parecía importarle la cercanía pues automáticamente ubico sus manos alrededor de la rubia y descanso su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

-Pfff, todos saben que San y yo somos inseparables, ¿nunca la has visto en las gradas mientras entrenamos?, es porque me va a esperar a mi-contesto la rubia con fingida inocencia, mientras miraba retadoramente a la pelirroja-¿no es así San?

-Claro Britt, ahora si me voy a vestir para que vayamos por ese chocolate ¿bueno?-la rubia asintió y la pelinegra la tomo delicadamente levantándola de encima suyo y dejándola en la banca al lado de la pelirroja.

Santana se vistió rápidamente, mientras que Brittany y Stacy se miraban retadoramente sin decir nada, hasta que la rubia hablo

-Stacy, deberías practicar mas la ultima rutina, siempre que la hacemos vas un tiempo atrasada y sabes cómo es la entrenadora con eso-dijo con la rubia con una falsa sonrisa.

-Claro Brittany, para el próximo entrenamiento lo hare tan bien como tu-respondió cínicamente la pelirroja.

-Bueno Britt, vamos-hablo la latina antes que la rubia pudiera responder a lo que esta se dio vuelta para tomar su bolso.

-Nos vemos por ahí Santana-dijo Stacy guiñándole un ojo a la morena.

-Si, claro-contesto con una sonrisa cortes la latina, ahora que la pelirroja no la tocaba no se sentía incomoda.

-Vamos San-dijo la rubia tirando del brazo de Santana para salir de los camarines.

En el pasillo las dos amigas caminaban hacia la cafetería

-Vaya, no sabía que conocías a Stacy-comento la rubia tratando de parecer despreocupada.

-¿Quién?-contesto confundida la latina, a lo que la rubia sonrió ligeramente, _Santana ni si quiera se acuerda de su nombre._

-Ya sabes la pelirroja con la que estabas coqueteando.

-Oh, esa es Stacy. No estaba coqueteando con ella-contesto contrariada la latina.

-Bueno eso parecía, es normal de todas formas, es decir ella es linda, y tiene buen cuerpo-dijo la rubia fingiendo que no le importaba.

-Bueno si, es bastante guapa, además es agradable-contesto distraídamente la latina.

_¿Qué? Santana cree que es guapa, agh, Stacy es un pesada, ni siquiera baila bien, además siempre molesta a quienes no son populares. A lo mejor a Santana le gusta… ¡NO!...no le puede gustar, San merece alguien mejor, alguien que la quiera, la entienda, la cuide, con quien la pase bien, alguien en quien pueda confiar…mmmm…San confía en mí y yo la quiero, la entiendo, la pasa bien conmigo y ella me ha dicho que yo la protejo así como ella me protege…a lo mejor_

-¡Britt!-grito la latina, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Te preguntaba si querías algo mas, además de tu chocolate caliente. Hay brownies ¿quieres uno?

-Amm…si bueno San-contesto aun distraída la rubia.

* * *

Días habían pasado desde que las cheerios tuvieron que entrenar en el gimnasio, ya llevaban una semana y al parecer tendrían hasta otra mas, Brittany supuso que estaría feliz entrenando junto a la latina, pero cada vez se frustraba más. Al parecer Stacy estaba determinada a seguir coqueteando con al pelinegra y Santana no rechazaba sus avances, es mas la rubia siempre las encontraba conversando animadamente en los camarines y aunque hacia lo posible por sacar a la pelinegra lo más rápido de ahí no podía hacerlo siempre, se le acababan las escusas para salir rápido, no todos los días podía querer un chocolate caliente.

-Y entonces se sacudió y eso fue lo que duro mi perfecto peinado-dijo la pelirroja provocando la risa de Santana.

"_Y entonces se sacudió y eso fue lo que duro mi perfecto peinado", agh, que tiene de gracioso eso, es solo un historia de un perro, porque San se ríe como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo._

-Hey viste la nueva película que se estreno, la de los superhéroes-pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Los Vengadores?-pregunto la latina

-¡Si!, esa, se ve que es buena, me gustaría ir a verla, pero siempre que voy a ver esas películas me pierdo en las historias y se me confunden los personajes-dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero si cada uno tiene poderes muy distintos, en todo caso se ve genial, apenas termine con los últimos exámenes quiero ir a verla, me encantan ese tipo de películas-contesto la pelinegra entusiasmada.

-A lo mejor tu me podrías ayudar a acordarme de los personajes y sus habilidades-dijo la pelirroja, esperando que la morena captara la indirecta.

-Bueno yo te puedo hacer una lista-dijo la latina sin ver las segundas intenciones de la pelirroja.

-Sería más fácil si las dos la viéramos juntas, podríamos ir al cine la otra semana-dijo ya sin rodeos la pelirroja

La rubia seguía escuchando la conversación desde su casillero, mientras fingía buscar algo, _pero íbamos a ir juntas a verla, incluso íbamos a ir disfrazadas, yo de Thor y ella del Capitan America, a lo mejor Stacy le gusta, debería estar contenta por ella, Stacy es bonita y le va bien en clases, no como yo que con mucha ayuda alcanzo a aprobar. Y qué mejor que ir al cine con la chica que te gusta, eso es mil veces mejor que ir con tu amiga,_ sin darse cuenta una lágrima corrió por el rostro de la rubia.

-Oh, bueno la verdad Stacy -comenzó la latina, _no, no quiero escuchar como planean su cita, no sé porque pero me duele, _y con esto la rubia salía rápidamente de los camarines sin esperar a la pelinegra.

Santana llevaba todo el día buscando a Brittany, desde que la vio salir de los camarines esa mañana no había podido encontrarla, era como si la rubia la estuviera evitando, _porque me evitara Britt, a lo mejor se aburrió de estar todo el día conmigo, desde que los Pierce me acogieron no tiene más opción, _ante estos pensamientos un extraño dolor se apodero de la morena y una profunda tristeza. Al dar la vuelta al pasillo vio el cabello rubio de su amiga, pero detrás de ella iba uno de los jugadores de futbol, Azimio, quien inesperadamente agarro el trasero de su amiga.

-Ahhh, suéltame- grito Brittany.

-Vamos rubia no te hagas la difícil, yo se que te gusta- y volvió a agarrarle el trasero.

-¡No, aléjate!-Brittany trato de apartarse pero el chico le había sujetado la muñeca.

Ante esto la visión de Santana se nublo, solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente y ese era defender a Brittany y causarle el mayor daño posible a Azimio. Con una rapidez impresionante la latina estaba al lado de la rubia, agarro la muñeca del chico y la apretó con fuerza, causándole dolor.

-¡Ahhh! Qué te pasa perra-dijo el chico.

Con esto Azimio soltó a la rubia, permitiéndole a Santana agarrarlo del cuello de su chaqueta y empujarlo fuertemente contra los casilleros.

-Tócala una vez más gorila y te parto todos los huesos de tu cuerpo-dijo amenazadoramente la latina.

-Eee, suéltame ya-contesto el chico tratando de zafarse, pero para su sorpresa no había forma de mover a la morena, la inesperada fuerza de la chica y la mirada feroz que le daba hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del chico-hey tranquila solo estábamos jugando.

-No, no te acerques a ella-contesto la latina ejerciendo más presión en su agarre.

Al lado la rubia miraba atónita a Santana, sabia de la fuerza de la latina, pero también sabía que esta tenía que ocultarla si no quería levantar sospechas y mantenerse a salvo. Si la latina seguía así iba a perder el control, iba a transformarse y nada bueno saldría de eso. Un casi imperceptible rugido llamo la atención de la rubia, esa era la primera señal; tenía que evitarlo, así que se acerco a la latina y tomo su hombro suavemente.

-San, vámonos, no vale la pena-dijo dulcemente la rubia.

La única respuesta fue otro ligero gruñido.

-Hey tranquila, yo no me acerco más, pero suéltame-contesto ya completamente asustado el chico.

-San, por favor, vámonos-suplico la rubia, acariciando el hombro de la morena. Ante esto la morena desvió su mirada y se topo con los ojos azules de su amiga, dio un paso hacia atrás y soltó bruscamente al chico.

-Vamos San- con esto la rubia tomo la mano de la pelinegra y la guio a un baño, mientras esta permanecía en silencio.

Una vez adentro del baño la rubia se puso frente a la morena y la tomo por los hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo.

-Tranquilízate San, respira hondo

Al ver esos ojos azules, la rabia de la morena fue disminuyendo de a poco, e hizo lo que le decía la rubia. Al ver como su amiga se calmaba poco a poco Brittany se adelanto y abrazo a Santana con todo el cariño que tenia.

-Tranquila, ya paso ahora respira y cálmate.

Luego de un rato la morena estaba notoriamente más calmada.

-Gracias Britt

-Siempre San, ¿estas bien como para ir a clases?-pregunto preocupada la rubia.

-Me tranquilicé, pero estoy segura que si vuelvo a ver a ese maldito no me voy a controlar-contesto sinceramente la latina.

-Bueno entonces, nos vamos-dijo la rubia.

Mientras iban caminando al coche de ambas, la latina iba mandando un mensaje.

-A quien le escribes-pregunto la rubia- ¿a tu nueva amiguita Stacy? –pregunto sin siquiera disimular sus celos.

-¿Eh?, no le escribo a Quinn, ya sabes tenemos física juntas y le pedí que tomara notas por mi –contesto distraídamente la latina –espera, ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Stacy?

-No, no me cae mal, para nada –contesto la ojiazul fingiendo indiferencia –después de todo es tu futura novia así que… -y levanto los hombros como si no le importara.

-¿Futura novia?, de que estas hablando Britt –contesto confundida la pelinegra.

-Bueno se nota que ella te ella te coquetea, descaradamente, tu le respondes y van a tener una cita, es obvio –dijo la rubia calmadamente, mientras se aguantaba las inexplicables ganas de llorar que tenia.

-¿Cita?, Britt, en serio que me perdí, no sé de lo que hablas –la latina estaba francamente confundida ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Yo la escuche, no hace falta que lo niegues San –dijo ya ligeramente enojada la rubia, _no quiere ni decirme de frente que le gusta y que van a tener una cita_ –escuche de su cita al cine, que irán a ver Los Vengadores.

-¿Cuando?, Britt estas imaginando cosas, yo no tengo ninguna cita con Stacy, ni planeo tener, menos ir a ver Los Vengadores, la vamos a ir a ver tu y yo, ¿recuerdas? Si hasta tenemos los disfraces, a menos que tú no quieras ir conmigo –dijo la latina, bajando la cabeza el terminar de hablar.

La rubia paro en su caminar y tomo las manos de Santana.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿no vas a ir con ella? –pregunto con una renovada alegría.

-Por supuesto que no, yo quiero ir contigo –le aseguro la morena.

-¿Y no quieres tener una cita con ella? ¿Te gusta? –siguió preguntando la ojiazul.

-Amm…no y no, Stacy es simpática y bonita, pero eso es todo no me gusta –contestó seguramente la latina, ante lo cual la rubia la abrazo fuertemente.

-Bueno vamos, podemos ver alguna película y ordenar una pizza.

Una vez camino a casa la morena se fue cuestionando el extraño comportamiento de su amiga _parecía celosa, es decir se veía triste y enojada hasta que le dije que no sentía nada por Stacy, a lo mejor son celos de amiga, bueno que otro tipo de celos podrían ser, pero o parecían ceos de amiga, a menos que…bueno y si es así yo…a lo mejor debería decirle lo que estoy sintiendo por ella, ugh, ni yo sé lo que siento por ella, es como si sintiera lo de siempre pero amplificado,¿ a lo mejor me gusta?, no, no es eso, me han gustado chicas antes y no se sentía así, esto es algo mas, algo más profundo más fuerte, ughhh…lo mejor será que me aclare yo misma antes de decirle nada, ¡NO¡, para que le voy a decir, solo la voy a asustar…pero ¿y si estaba celosa?, ¿y si siente algo por mi?…y si…_

La latina fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando una suave mano tomo la suya que descansaba en la palanca de cambios. La morena desvió su mirada de la carretera y fijo sus ojos en los de Brittany, quien portaba una dulce sonrisa que la morena no tardo en responder antes de volver a fijar su vista en el camino.

_Ay…se ve tan bonita cuando maneja, mejor dicho siempre se ve bonita, debería decirle, debería decirle que creo que me gusta, pero ¿me gusta Santana?, es decir si me gusta su cuerpo, y su voz y su personalidad y todo de ella, pero no es todo, es algo más fuerte, Mmmm…no sé, por lo menos se que no le gusta Stacy y no le va a gustar, eso es un comienzo ¿no?, mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en disfrutar su compañía, bueno eso no es para nada difícil, _y con ese último pensamiento la rubia se relajo y sonrió feliz mientras acariciaba distraídamente la mano de la morena.

* * *

Y ¿que les parecio?, bueno este fue totalmente centrado en su relacion y sus sentimientos, posiblemente en el otro nuevos factores entren en la vida de las dos.

Saludos a todos, gracias por leer.

Sueñen con Brittana :)


	4. Luna Llena

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento por la demora, se que hay unos pocos que siguen este fic y no saben como lo siento por el tiempo que me demore, en serio y bueno la razon:

...la misma de siempre la universidad, realmente me tiene del cuello, examenes con demasiada materia, ejercicios con demasiadas integrales, planos, moleculas...lo siento me voy del tema, pero esa es la verdad tenia mucho que estudiar y cosas que me cuestan, de hecho todavia tengo que estudiar, me queda una ultima ronda y vacaciones, donde espero escribir mucho, en fin hago lo que puedo y creo que estoy hablando mucho de cosas que no importan.

En fin, aqui el capitulo, ojala les guste.

* * *

Las cosas ya habían vuelto a la normalidad en la escuela, el campo de futbol había sido arreglado y las cheerios estaban entrando nuevamente allí. A pesar de todo Stacy y Santana seguían hablando, al parecer habían comenzado a formar una especia de amistad, cosa que ponía de pésimo humor a la rubia ojiazul.

En ese momento se encontraban en la práctica matutina de las cheerios, estaban todas en el campo de futbol realizando una rutina especialmente difícil, principalmente por los complejos movimientos de baile que implicaban una coordinación, agilidad y por supuesto fluidez. Brittany se encontraba en la primera fila realizando los pasos perfectamente, todos sus años bailando y asistiendo a cursos de baile hacían que para la ojiazul la rutina no fuera más que algo simple y sencillo. De pronto la entrenadora detuvo la música.

- HEY PIPPI LONGSTOCKING –Grito la entrenadora con su megáfono –SI TU LA PELIRROJA DE LA SEGUNDA FILA, PASA AL FRENTE.

Stacy pasó al frente de todas, su respiración errada, su cara roja, gotas de sudor caían de su frente y su cola estaba desarmada, con el pelo cayéndole en el rostro.

-HAZ LA RUTINA –dijo Sue volviendo a poner la música. La cansada pelirroja la hizo, mientras Brittany la observaba detenidamente, la pelirroja iba descoordinada con la música y sus movimientos no estaban bien, no los alcanzaba a completar.

-ALTO –dijo la entrenadora deteniendo la música –ENTIENDO QUE LES CUESTE CAMINAR Y HABLAR A LA VEZ, PERO ESTO, ES BAILAR, SOLO LES PIDO QUE BAILEN SEGÚN UNA RUTINA Y NI ESO PUEDEN HACER. ESTO QUE VEN AQUÍ –dijo señalando a la pelirroja –ES LA PERFECTA MUESTRA DE MEDIOCRIDAD E INCAPACIDAD.

En ese momento toda la escuadra miraba al suelo, mientras Stacy tenía cara de ponerse a llorar en cualquier instante.

-LA UNICA QUE NO ES UN COMPLETO FRACASO EN PIERCE. PERO EL RESTO…YA ME ARRUINARON EL DIA, A LAS DUCHAS AHORA –dijo la entrenadora y todas prácticamente corrieron para evitar más exposición a la furia de Sue Sylvester, cuando estaban a unos metros de esta se escucho el último grito -PIPPI LONGSTOCKING SI PARA EL LUNES NO LO PUEDES HACER BIEN CONSIDERATE FUERA DE LAS CHEERIOS.

Una vez en los camarines Brittany había disfrutado de una buena ducha y se disponía a marcharse cuando se dio cuenta que Stacy estaba sentada en la banca más alejada, con las manos en cara llorando desconsoladamente. A pesar que la rubia no sentía simpatía por la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, después de todo la entrenadora la había humillado duramente frente a todas.

-Hey nos vamos –dijo Quinn en la puerta con su bolso en el hombro.

-Umm, te alcanzo luego si Q –respondió la ojiazul mirando a Stacy.

-Está bien nos vemos –respondió la ojimiel saliendo de allí.

La rubia se acerco lentamente a Stacy, quien seguía llorando, sus hombros bajaban y subían descontroladamente por la fuerza de su llanto. Brittany se sentó a su lado y apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-Hey –dijo suavemente, provocando que la pelirroja levantara la vista asustada.

-Te vienes a burlar como las otras –dijo la chica con voz quebrada.

-No –dijo Brittany negando con la cabeza para enfatizar –yo quiero ayudarte, si me dejas.

La pelirroja solo frunció el seño frente a esto.

-Yo podría ayudarte, ya sabes con el baile –ofreció la ojiazul –tienes un problema con los tiempos y algunos movimientos, pero nada que un poco de práctica no pueda solucionar –finalizo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me quieres ayudar, no somos amigas y apenas nos hablamos? –le cuestiono Stacy.

-Pero somos compañeras de equipo, además no me gusta ver a la gente llorar.

-Está bien, ayúdame, por favor.

-Bien, luego vemos cuando y donde nos juntamos –la rubia se paro y antes de irse le paso un pañuelo a la pelirroja y le ofreció una amistosa sonrisa –nos vemos en un rato –y con eso salió de los camarines dejando a una sorprendida Stacy.

Al siguiente día, Sábado, estaban Stacy y Brittany en el sótano de esta última, el cual había sido adaptado, tenia sillones una televisión, una consola de videojuegos y un espejo ocupaba toda una pared, era el lugar donde la rubia podía bailar cómodamente si peligro de romper nada pues era muy espacioso y donde Santana podía jugar videojuegos tranquilamente, además podía ser una excelente sala de películas para las dos chicas.

-Espera Brittany, estoy muy cansada –dijo la pelirroja dejándose caer al piso –paremos un poco por favor.

La rubia tenía la respiración algo agitada y se veía su cuerpo cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor, pero a pesar de eso no estaba tan agotada, aun podía seguir bailando por horas.

-Está bien tomémonos un pequeño descanso y luego practicamos una última vez, porque ya a las 6 ya tenemos que desocupar aquí –dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué?, no te dejan bailar luego de las seis –dijo riendo la pelirroja.

-No, pero de seis a nueve es turno de San de ocupar el sótano, y seguramente va a querer jugar o ver alguna película; ella no tendría problema en dejarnos ocupar aquí en su tiempo, pero luego de esta semana de exámenes y campeonatos merece relajarse, asique no quiero quitarle su tiempo –explico la rubia.

-¿San? ¿San en Santana López? –cuestiono Stacy.

-Amm si –respondió con tono de obviedad la rubia.

-¿Cómo, ella tiene turno para ocupar tu sótano?, no es algo extraño eso.

-No

-Pero ella viene a tu casa a jugar o a ver películas, en tu sótano

-Bueno es la casa de mis padres y ella vive aquí, así que no le veo nada raro –contesto la rubia.

-Espera, ¿Santana vive aquí? ¿Contigo? –pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Si, ¿no sabias?

-No, es decir ella siempre habla de ti y de cómo pasan todo el tiempo juntas, pero pensé que eran muy unidas.

-Somos muy unidas –aclaro firmemente la rubia.

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué vive aquí contigo, sus padres están de acuerdo? –pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-Am…bueno –la rubia no sabía cómo contestar, al parecer la latina no le había dicho de sus padres a la pelirroja y ella no consideraba que fuera su lugar decirle a Stacy –ella vive aquí, con nosotros eso es todo Stacy –contesto la rubia en un tono que dejaba claro que era todo lo que iba a decir.

-Oh, bueno –un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente – ¿puedo pasar al baño? –se levanto la pelirroja de pronto.

-Claro, yo te llevo –y con esto la rubia la guio al baño, mientras se iba a la cocina en busca de jugo.

Momentos después Santana entro por la puerta principal, estaba usando sus ropas deportivas, pantalones cortos y un peto, venia de jugar un partido con algunas chicas de su equipo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Stacy salió para encontrarse con la latina entrando a la casa.

-Hey Santana –saludo la pelirroja, mirando descaradamente a la latina.

-Oh, hola Stacy –saludo cortésmente la latina -¿Cómo va ese baile?

-Uff, agotador, Brittany me ha explotado –se quejo la pelirroja –apenas y me deja tomar aire.

-Es porque ella está acostumbrada a bailar y tiene una resistencia increíble, además si te presiona es para que lo hagas bien, ella es la mejor así que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a su nivel –contesto la latina, a la pelirroja se le borro la sonrisa de la cara, pues si bien lo había dicho con una sonrisa y en un tono amable le sentó un poco mal su respuesta, era como si estuviera defendiendo a la rubia siempre incluso con comentarios simples como el que la pelirroja había hecho.

-Si claro –murmuro Stacy – ¿y bueno tu que hacías? –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Jugábamos un partido amistoso contra unas chicas de por aquí –dijo la pelinegra –vamos a la cocina, muero de sed.

Apenas entro a cocina la morena vio su rubia favorita de espaldas, al parecer estaba preparando un jugo en polvo.

-Por favor dime que es de piña –dijo la morena.

-¡Sanny! –grito la rubia al darse vuelta. Dejo el jugo sobre la mesa y fue a abrazar a la latina

-Hola Britt –contesto riendo la morena y respondiendo al abrazo.

En ese momento la pelirroja se sintió fuera de lugar, como si sobrara allí. La intimidad de las dos chicas la hacía sentirse incomoda, y con necesidad de romper el momento.

-Emm ¿Brittany me das jugo? –dijo la pelirroja.

-Oh claro –contesto la rubia separándose de la morena y se dirigió a servir los vasos.

-San, ¿tu quieres?

-¿Es de piña? –pregunto la morena con una sonrisa que tenía desde que vio a la rubia.

-Por supuesto –contesto con una sonrisa a la latina.

Las tres chicas estuvieron un rato en la cocina tomándose el jugo, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar notar la cercana relación de la morena y la rubia, claro en la escuela era evidente, pero ahora podía observarlas mejor, era como si las dos no pudieran dejar de tocarse o tener algún contacto entre ellas, sus manos, sus brazos o abrazándose. Aun así la pelirroja persistió y coqueteaba abiertamente con la latina cuando tenía la oportunidad, y cada vez que lo hacia la rubia se aferraba mas a la morena y esta parecía incomoda con los comentarios de la pelirroja.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme –dijo Stacy parándose – ¿Brittany, practicamos mañana?

-Claro mañana a la misma hora, vamos te voy a dejar a la puerta.

-Si claro –la pelirroja se dirigió hacia la morena y trato una última vez, abrió sus brazos frente a la morena, pidiendo un abrazo de despedida. Pero la morena solo la miro con una expresión de incomodidad.

_¡Que está haciendo, le estoy ayudando, viene a mi casa, toma de mi jugo, coquetea con mi Sanny, y ahora quiere que la abrace!, lo que faltaba, no puedo creerlo, y ahora que comenzaba a caerme algo mejor, ahora recordé porque no la soporto, ugh. _Pensaba la rubia.

-Amm, mejor no Stacy, yo estoy muy sudada y tu también, no creo que sea algo muy higiénico –contesto riendo la latina.

La pelirroja bajo sus brazos derrotada sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que aparecía ahora en el rostro de la rubia.

-Jajaja, claro seria asqueroso –dijo con una sonrisa fingida –nos vemos entonces Santana –contesto saliendo de la cocina pero mirando a la latina.

-Nos vemos cuídate -respondió Santana dándole la espalda para dirigirse al refrigerador, acto que hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de la cara de la pelirroja.

* * *

Luego de las lecciones de baile con la rubia, Stacy por fin pudo realizar la rutina bien, no con la gracia de la rubia pero si lo suficientemente bien para que la entrenadora no se metiera mas con ella. La semana paso rápido y antes que lo notaran se encontraban en los días cercanos a la luna llena y como es usual la latina saldría esa noche y dejaría que su lobo interior la gobernara, a pesar de que la morena ocultara su condición, tenía que transformarse durante la luna llena, la luna hacia que sus instintos salieran con más fuerza, por lo que le era imposible ignorarlos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, en unas cuantas horas la luna llena saldría y los efectos de esta sobre Santana se potenciarían y la pelinegra se transformaría sin importar cuánto intentase detenerlo.

-¿Santana, segura que quieres salir hoy?- pregunto algo preocupado Maurice –el pronóstico indica que habrán temperaturas bajo cero durante la noche y la madrugada.

-Es verdad pequeña, sabemos que durante estos días te gusta salir y correr, pero no queremos que te enfermes o te congeles allá afuera –dijo Anne igual de preocupada que su esposo.

-Hey tranquilos, se olvidan que cuando salga no estaré así –pregunto la latina –claro con este cuerpo me congelaría en un par de horas allá con estas temperaturas, pero siendo loba mi pelaje y mi piel me mantienen totalmente protegida.

-Pero San, tienen razón, reconozco que cuando estas como una lobita tu cuerpo genera mucho calor, pero te vas a congelar allá afuera y no quiero que nada malo te pase –finalizo la rubia sentándose sobre la morena y abrazándola.

-No me va a pasar nada, créanme mi cuerpo de loba es prácticamente inmune al frio, de hecho cuando era pequeña, ya saben antes de… -la latina hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender que hablaba de antes de la muerte de sus padres –bueno mis padres me llevaron donde unos amigos suyos que vivían en Alaska, y cuando estábamos allá hubo luna llena y aun así salimos en la noche y no recuerdo haber sentido ni un poco de frio, mis padres me explicaron que era porque toda nuestra anatomía cambia cuando nos transformamos. El punto es que voy a estar bien. Así que no se preocupen, además no podría quedarme aquí siendo loba, la energía que siento es demasiada como para estar encerrada.

-Mmm…aunque sea ponte la manta que te hicimos con mi mama –dijo con un puchero la rubia, aun sentada sobre la latina.

Santana la miro y se fijo en el tierno gesto de la rubia; hace un par de años, durante un invierno casi tan helado como este Brittany y Anne tuvieron la idea que la latina debía salir con ropa cuando se trasformara que así no le daría frio, aunque la latina trato de discutirles y decirles que no pasaba nada fue imposible convencerlas así que compraron genero y le tomaron las medidas como lobo, el resultado fue una especie de capucha o manta, parecido al que usan los perros chiquitos, pero claro este era enorme pues el tamaño de la latina siendo loba era mucho más grande que un lobo normal.

-Pero Britt… -trato de discutir la latina.

-Por fis San, así no estaremos tan preocupadas –dijo la rubia acentuando su puchero.

El problema era que para la pelinegra era sumamente incomodo usar la manta que le habían hecho, no era un problema de la prenda, a pesar que esta estaba bien hecha y las medidas estaban bien cuando se lo hicieron. Además habían pasado cerca de tres años y su cuerpo había crecido. Pero por más que quisiera decir que no, eso era imposible cuando la rubia la miraba así, con esos ojos y ese puchero.

_Por dios me tiene en la palma de su mano, _pensó la pelinegra antes de contestarle.

-Está bien Britt, usare la manta, pero solo por esta vez –aseguro la latina, a lo que la rubia la abrazo con emoción y soltó un gritito.

-Auu…Britt –dijo la latina con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

-Oh, lo siento San –contesto la rubia, ella era una persona muy efusiva y a pesar que la latina no tenia problema cuando la ojiazul gritaba y reía fuerte, durante el periodo de luna llena sus sentidos se agudizaban y su oído sufría si la rubia gritaba así, más si lo hacía al lado de sus orejas.

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas y la latina sentía que ya era el momento, sus sentidos estaban muy sensibles y sentía de a poco como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía.

-San, mira aquí está tu manta –dijo Brittany entrando en la habitación de la morena, quien se dio vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

_¿Qué es ese olor?, se parece al olor de Britt, solo que aun mejor, potenciado. Mmmm, por dios es como una droga…_

La latina se acerco a la ojiazul, tomo la manta que esta tenía en las manos y lo tiro sobre su cama.

-¿San? –pregunto preocupada la rubia porque la morena no le había dicho nada desde que entro a su habitación; además algo había en la mirada de la pelinegra, algo diferente que por alguna extraña razón le causaba cosquillas en el vientre a la rubia, _cielos, sus ojos, están diferentes, más oscuros, no sé, pero se ve tan…tan…no sé que es, pero quiero tocarla, ayyy…no sé que me está pasando._

En ese momento Santana abrazo a Brittany, e inmediatamente enterró su rostro en el cuello de la rubia aspirando fuertemente, ¡_Que mierda estoy haciendo!, voy a asustar a Britt, pero no puedo evitarlo, su olor…su olor es exquisito… _

Mientras la morena prácticamente hundía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, esta no dejaba de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de su morena amiga, _¿Qué estás haciendo San?, uuhh se siente tan bien, no tenía idea que mi cuello sería tan sensible, pero San, uuhh no se que está haciendo…_ de pronto la rubia comenzó a sentir un calor extraño apoderarse de su cuerpo, por supuesto que abrazada a la latina sentiría el calor que emanaba, especialmente durante el periodo de luna llena, pero ahora era un calor que comenzaba en su vientre y se extendía al resto de su cuerpo.

_Por dios, porque huele tan bien, no puedo despegarme, no puedo apartarme de ella. Me pregunto si su piel sabe tan bien como huele, o si se siente tan bien como huele… ¡No! , ¿Qué haces López?, ahora sí que la terminas de cagar…ugh pero no puedo, no puedo resistirme._ Mientras la latina tenía una batalla interna, su cuerpo y sus instintos tomaron el control, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba repartiendo ligeros besos en el cuello de la rubia.

-Ooh San –suspiro pesadamente la rubia.

_Sus labios, por dios sus labios son perfectos, que está haciendo conmigo…ugh no me importa…solo no dejes de hacerlo San…se siente tan bien. _Mientras la latina seguía repartiendo besos, cada vez con más presión sobre puntos específicos, la rubia no sabía que pasaba con su cuerpo, el calor que sentía se concentro entre sus piernas y sus piernas se sentían débiles por lo que abrazo aun mas fuerte a la latina y volteo su cabeza de modo que su cuello quedaba aun más expuesto a los labios de la morena.

En cierto momento la latina acaricio con la punta de su lengua un punto extra sensible en el cuello de la rubia e inmediatamente un placentero gemido salió de los labios de Brittany.

_¿Qué fue eso?, mierda que pasa, necesito seguir, necesito besar toda la piel de Britt, necesito a Britt, necesito que haga ese ruido de nuevo, necesito tocarla…Ahhh…necesito, necesito…_

Las manos de la latina se paseaban por la cintura y la cadera de la rubia, mientras que las manos de esta se enterraban en el cuero cabelludo de su amiga y recorrían su espalda. Los labios de la morena subieron lentamente hasta encontrarse besando la quijada de la rubia.

_Uhh, San, bésame, por favor te necesito bésame. _Pensaba desesperadamente la rubia mientras el calor entre sus piernas aumentaba.

-¡Niñas! –se escucho un grito y pasos acercarse, y las dos chicas se separaron a una velocidad sorprendente, en menos de un segundo estaban en lados opuestos de la habitación de la morena.

-Hey vine a decirles que ya nos vamos a acostar. San como siempre dejamos la puerta trasera abierta y hay comida en el refrigerador –dijo entrando a la habitación Anne, cuando llego al medio se fijo en las dos chicas, paradas en los extremos, con ojos saltones y mejillas sumamente ruborizadas -¿Qué les pasó? –pregunto curiosa por el estado de las dos adolescentes.

-¿Por qué? –dijo nerviosamente la rubia menor.

-Están rojas como tomates y pareciera que hubieran corrido un maratón –contesto Anne.

-Umm –fue todo lo que pudo responder la latina, después aun sentía el olor y sabor de la rubia, es mas lo sentía más fuerte, como si hubiera aumentado mientras ella besaba su cuello.

-Bailando, emm, estábamos…estábamos ba-bailando…si eso –contestó Brittany.

-Bueno, entonces las dejo –dijo Anne riendo –y ya saben, cualquier cosa nos despiertan. San, cielo, cuídate y abrígate, nos vemos mañana –y con eso la rubia mayor abandono la habitación.

Apenas quedaron solas, un silencio se instalo entre las dos, no era incomodo, más bien era algo así como un silencio nervioso, ambas seguían sin moverse de sus lugares. Ninguna de las dos sabia como actuar, la rubia aun sentía sus piernas como gelatina y ese extraño calor, mientras que la morena aun sentía el intoxicante olor de la rubia y las casi incontrolables ganas de seguir haciendo lo que sea que hacían minutos atrás.

-Britt yo-

-San yo-

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y por fin se miraron a los ojos, una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambas y su nerviosismo disminuyo un poco. La rubia dio un paso hacia el centro de la habitación mientras que la morena hacia lo mismo, cuando estuvieron nuevamente frente a frente una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus rostros. La rubia abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento una mueca de dolor apareció en rostro de la morena.

-Aag –se quejo la pelinegra mientras se encogía.

-¿Ya es hora? –Pregunto preocupada la rubia, a lo que la morena asintió lo mejor que pudo –voy a salir entonces, para que te cambies.

La morena solo asintió lo mejor que pudo, en ese preciso momento su cuerpo le avisaba que ya era hora de dejarse llevar y permitir que su lobo saliera, apresuradamente comenzó a sacarse la ropa lo mejor que pudo, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a convulsionar gracias al cambio inminente que sufriría. Cuando termino de sacarse la ultima prenda de ropa, un dolor recorrió su espina y seguido de eso sintió como sus huesos crujían, como se alargaban y cambiaban de formas y como sus músculos se adaptaban a estos.

Mientras tanto Brittany se encontraba afuera de la habitación, odiaba ver a Santana transformarse, claro era algo maravilloso a su juicio, pero detestaba que a la pelinegra le doliera, no soportaba sus muecas y ruidos de dolor, aunque la latina le dijera que el dolor no era tanto y que era poco tiempo, la rubia no soportaba verla sufrir. Cuando escucho que los gemidos se detuvieron, entro nuevamente a la habitación para encontrarse con una loba que ocupaba un espacio bastante grande en la habitación, de esa pequeña cachorra de loba con dientes redondos y que no alcanzaba el metro de altura ya solo quedaba el recuerdo, frente a ella se encontraba una imponente loba con ojos misteriosos y profundos, con blancos colmillos afilados, extremidades fuertes y un brillante pelaje negro.

-Hola San –se acerco la rubia.

La loba agacho su cabeza hasta que estuvo a la altura del estomago de la rubia quien llevo su mano a la cabeza de la loba y comenzó a acariciar el espacio detrás de las puntiagudas orejas de la morena.

La loba alzo la cabeza y lamio la mejilla de la rubia, resultando en ligeras risas de parte de la rubia. Luego acaricio el hombro de esta con sus mejillas y avanzo hacia la puerta.

-Espera San –dijo la rubia al ver que la morena se estaba despidiendo –acuérdate que me dijiste que usarías tu manta.

_No Britt, no me hagas usar eso. Es incomodo. _Pensó la latina, pero la rubia no podía escucharla ahora, solo escucho un gemido de parte de la loba.

-Vamos San, tú me dijiste que si lo usarías. O me estabas mintiendo –finalizo con un puchero la rubia.

La loba soltó una especie de suspiro y se acerco a la rubia agachando la cabeza, para dejar que le pusieran la prenda. La rubia finalmente la puso y la ato firmemente para que no se fuera a soltar, básicamente era una capa que iba atada al cuello y al estomago de la loba.

-Ahora sí, estarás calentita –dijo sonriendo la rubia.

La loba solo le lamio una vez más la mejilla y se dispuso a salir.

Ya era pasada la media noche y la latina corría por el bosque, llevaba horas corriendo de un lado hacia otro, persiguiendo pequeños animales, aun así sus patas no sentían cansancio alguno, solo se detenía a aullarle a la luna de vez en cuando; se sentía tan libre y tan llena de energía, realmente era algo mágico, sus problemas se iban, sus recuerdos no la atormentaban, solo necesitaba mantenerse en movimiento, correr, oler, escuchar, sentir, era como si pudiera sentir y conectarse con su alrededor, era una experiencia inigualable, lo único que lo haría realmente perfecto seria poder compartirla con la rubia, pero claro eso era imposible.

_Sería maravilloso estar aquí con Britt, podríamos correr y jugar toda la noche y ella por fin entendería como se siente…me pregunto qué estar haciendo ahora…duh, López idiota, por supuesto que está durmiendo, es tarde ya y seguramente está cansada. Desearía que estuviera conmigo, poder sentirla cerca, olerla…ugh de nuevo eso, que me pasa últimamente con Britt, es decir entiendo que cuando la veo a veces babee por ella, Britt es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo perfecto y claro es una chica, y a mí me gustan las chicas…es normal…creo, pero últimamente es diferente…no se siento algo extraño…y hoy, por dios, tendré suerte si Britt me sigue hablando, quiero decir, me comporte como una desquiciada antes de mi transformación, ni si quiera me pude controlar…ugh no se…no se qué pasa conmigo_

De pronto la morena se detuvo, se preparo para aullar, pero antes de poder emitir sonido alguno escucho como a lo lejos una rama se partía, normalmente la latina pensaría que es cualquier animal, pero había algo raro en el sonido. La morena se detuvo a analizar su alrededor, un olor extraño se podía percibir, muy lejano, junto con una presencia que parecía familiar pero no se trataba de nadie que la loba pudiera reconocer.

"_Tienes que irte de aquí lobita, tienes que correr, correr lejos y no dejar que te encuentre lobita"_

La latina no se detuvo a pensarlo más y corrió, corrió como hace años no corría. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que sus patas no pudieron moverse más rápido. El viaje hasta su casa demoro casi media hora, pues se encontraba muy internada en el bosque y muy lejos de casa, pero gracias a sus sentidos no le era un problema encontrar el camino de vuelta. Apenas se detuvo frente a la puerta trasera trato de escuchar o percibir esa misma presencia, luego de un par de minutos llego a la conclusión que la había dejado atrás y soltó un profundo suspiro al darse cuenta que nadie la había seguido, después de todo no podía poner en riesgo a la familia Pierce, a _su _familia.

La latina estaba totalmente exhausta, volvió a su forma humana y entro a la casa. Luego de asegurarse de dejar las puertas bien cerradas, se permitió relajarse un poco, pero no pudo, tenía miedo, tenía miedo que se volvieran a repetir los eventos que la dejaron sin padres

_A lo mejor me estaban buscando, pero en ese caso me habrían seguido ¿no?, no puedo dejar que pase de nuevo, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño, no a ellos, no a Britt. No, yo los voy a defender cueste lo que cueste, soy fuerte, nadie los va a lastimar, no mientras yo viva…_

Pero a pesar de su clara resolución la latina tenía miedo, estaba en el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Brittany iba a tomar el pomo cuando se detuvo.

_Britt tiene que estar durmiendo y yo voy a molestarla, ya suficiente la hice pasar con esta tarde para seguir molestándola._

Y con esto giro y se dirigió a su habitación, apenas abrió la puerta no pudo evitar la sonrisa que ocupo su rostro; la rubia dormía plácidamente en su cama abrazando fuertemente el poleron que había usado esa tarde. La pelinegra aun con el chaleco colgando de su cuerpo y desnuda bajo este se dirigió a su armario y rápidamente se puso pijama. Apenas se metió a la cama abrazo a la rubia y esta inconscientemente le devolvió el abrazo, en ese momento el miedo y las preocupaciones desaparecieron de la mente de la morena, y con una sonrisa se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos en la cocina, desayunando como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer Santana? –pregunto Maurice tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Umm, bien –contesto algo insegura la latina, aun no sabía si debía o no decirles acerca de la presencia que sintió.

-¿Segura cielo? –pregunto preocupada Anne, al ver la respuesta apagada de la morena, normalmente les contaría todo lo que hizo en la noche con entusiasmo, la energía de la luna llena le duraba un par de días.

-San, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Brittany, quien había notado a la latina extraña, pero no había querido decir nada aun.

-Nada, estoy bien.

-Vamos San, anoche llegaste más temprano y hoy estas actuando raro, normalmente andas feliz y con mucha energía, pero hoy andas apagada y nerviosa –contesto la rubia menor.

La morena soltó un suspiro, la rubia la conocía demasiado bien como para ocultarle algo, aunque no lo quisiera, tenía que decirles.

-Umm, ayer…yo…sentí que había alguien, en el bosque, no sé quién o qué era, pero no era ningún animal del bosque…y su presencia me parecía conocida, no sé de donde, y yo solo arranque, y no sé si me están siguiendo de nuevo, pero pase lo que pase, les prometo que yo los voy a defender, si quieren que me vaya, yo lo entiendo y-

-Santana –la corto Maurice –tu no te irás a ningún lado, somos una familia y nosotros te vamos a proteger pase lo que pase –dijo firmemente el rubio mientras Anne asentía y Brittany le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-No pero ustedes no entienden, ustedes son lo más importante para mí, y si yo los pusiera en peligro-

-Santana, cielo –la interrumpió esta vez Anne –tranquilízate vamos a estar bien, tu vas a estar bien. A lo mejor no es nada, así que tranquilízate, porque no dejaremos que nada ni nadie te haga daño y tampoco dejaremos que te vayas, punto final Santana, entiende somos una familia, tu, Brittany, Maurice y yo –finalizo tajantemente Anne, pero sin perder su tono maternal.

La morena asintió y se paró a abrazar a Anne, segundos después Brittany y Maurice se unieron. El tierno momento familiar fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa.

-Voy a ver quién es –dijo Maurice.

Cuando abrió la puerta se topo con un hombre de barba y bigote, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros.

-Buenos días –dijo cortésmente Maurice.

-Buenos días, busco a Santana López –respondió el hombre.

* * *

Y eso fue, el otro capitulo...no se para cuando, lo siento por no prometerles una fecha, pero mi futuro es incierto, mis materias complejas y mi cerebro se colapsa asi que, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia.

Nos leemos y sueñen con Brittana :)

Casi se me olvidaba, con todo esto de disculparme se me olvido agradecerles los comentarios. Bueno pues...GRACIAS, de verdad son muy tiernos y los comentarios me inspiran a seguir, y si tienen alguna duda o alguna idea que pueda funcionar o algo, diganme, siempre que la gente me diga cosas en un buen tono yo las tomo :)

Ahora si que si me despido, hasta la otra.


	5. Tío Billy

Hey, hola. Creo que se esta haciendo costumbre empezar pidiendo disculpas, no saben cuanto lo siento, y se que les dije que con mis vacaciones publicaria, y si tengo vacaciones y me fue bien en mis estudios, gracias por los buenos deseos de todos. El caso es que tenia el tiempo para escribir, pero creo que a mi cerebro le gusta reírse de mí, porque con tiempo y todo, me quito toda la inspiracion, no podia escribir ni dos palabras, las ideas no conectaban y uff, un desastre. En fin al parecer los engranajes estan volviendo a funcionar y de a poco la inspiracion llega, no sé como estará el capitulo, me costo escribirlo, pero hice lo mejor que pude y creo que algo pude lograr.

En fin, basta con aburrirlos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mis retrasos, y espero que les guste.

* * *

Apenas sonó el timbre de la casa y aun estando en el abrazo, Santana sintió algo extraño, no podía identificar aun de que se trataba pero sin duda sus sentidos la estaban alertando. Mientras Maurice se dirigió a abrir la puerta la latina se quedo de pie, mientras las dos rubias continuaron con su desayuno.

-Santana siéntate se te enfriara el desayuno –dijo la rubia mayor.

-Si…solo, necesito ir al baño antes –contesto la morena saliendo así de la cocina.

Brittany sintió algo raro con el tono de voz y la actitud de la latina, pero creyó que esta aun seguiría preocupada por lo de la noche anterior.

Santana estaba en el pasillo mientras veía como Maurice se dirigía a la puerta de calle, entro en la sala de estar (que se encontraba inmediatamente después de la puerta y se escondió en la pared que separaba el pasillo con la sala, escucho como se abría la puerta, pero la espalda del rubio le impedía ver quien estaba al otro lado; aun así sintió esa presencia, la misma de anoche, pero al detenerse a pensar un momento se dio cuenta que ya no era miedo lo que sentía, sino mas bien era como si le fuera familiar, pero no lo recordaba.

_Buenos días_ –escucho como saludaba Maurice

_Buenos días, busco a Santana López_ –dijo una voz masculina. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron con sobresalto, pero aunque su sentido común le decía que tenía que tener miedo y arrancar antes de que los Pierce salieran lastimados, esa voz le inspiraba una extraña calma.

Sin darse cuenta la latina se dirigió a la puerta, hasta estar detrás de Maurice, con la espalda de este aun tapándole la visión del extraño que la buscaba.

-Santana –dijo de pronto el extraño antes que Maurice pudiera responder nada.

-Disculpe señor pero antes que nada necesito saber quién es y por que busca a Santana –respondió serio Maurice sin notar a la pelinegra detrás suyo.

El extraño no respondió, se movió hacia un lado de forma que podía ver por el hueco entre el marco de la puerta y el rubio y se encontró con la pensativa mirada de la latina.

-¡Santanita! –exclamo el extraño sonriendo ampliamente.

La latina al ver al hombre supo inmediatamente que no este no la iba a lastimar, era un señor de bigote poblado, se veía como de la edad de Maurice y tenía un aspecto bonachón que se intensificaba con la gran sonrisa que portaba. El hombre trato de pasar y alcanzar a la latina, pero una firme mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

-Adonde cree que va señor, no me ha dicho ni que quiere ni quien es –dijo firmemente Maurice –¿Santana conoces a este señor? –se dirigió a la morena sin aflojar la mano que detenía al otro hombre.

-Yo... –la latina quería decir que sí, que lo conocía, pero el problema era que aun no recordaba quien era, sin embargo la presencia y la mirada del señor le eran muy familiares.

-Por supuesto que me conoce, soy yo Santanita, tu tío Billy –ante estas palabras, Santana sintió como las piezas en su cabeza tomaban su lugar, dando paso a recuerdos olvidados todos esos años.

_Flashback _

_-¿Lista para pasar un fin de semana con tus tíos y primos favoritos lobita? –pregunto Mario López, desviando ligeramente su vista desde la carretera hacia la pequeña morena que iba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto._

_-¡Si! –contesto alegremente la pequeña Santana –pero, todavía no entiendo por qué no puedo ir con ustedes._

_-Porque vamos por un asunto puntual, solo estaremos allá un par de horas y después regresaremos, si fuéramos por más tiempo iríamos los tres, pero como será algo rápido preferimos que te quedes con tus tíos divirtiéndote, antes de pasar un fin de semana viajando y aburriéndote mientras nosotros estamos en reuniones lobita –contesto pacientemente Carmen dándose vuelta desde el asiento del copiloto y tomando la mano de la pequeña pelinegra cariñosamente._

_-Mmmm…bueno mami –dijo la pequeña con un tierno puchero._

_-Bueno, aquí estamos –anuncio Mario después de un par de minutos deteniendo el auto frente a una casa amarilla de dos pisos._

_El pelinegro no alcanzo a detener el motor cuando la pequeña morena salto fuera del auto y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa. A mitad del jardín delantero un hombre con poblado bigote y cabellos castaños la esperaba, tomándola en brazos y elevándola apenas la pequeña estuvo a su altura._

_-Aquí está la lobita. ¡Vaya que has crecido durante el tiempo que no nos vimos! –exclamaba el hombre mientras la pequeña reía._

_-Pero tío Billy, me viste la semana pasada –continuaba riendo Santana._

_-Oh, es cierto eso –contesto fingiendo sorpresa el hombre de bigote._

_-Tu tío se está poniendo viejo ya Santana, no se acuerda ni de lo que hizo ayer –dijo una mujer rubia que aparecía desde la puerta de la casa._

_Mientras Billy bajaba a Santana y esta corría a abrazar a la rubia, Carmen y Mario cruzaban el jardín para saludar con un abrazo a Billy._

_-Hola tía –dijo Santana a la mujer rubia -¿Dónde están Emily y Martín? –pregunto la morena apenas el abrazo termino._

_-En el patio pequeña, creo que están en la casa del árbol, o al menos Emily estará allá arriba y Martin molestándola de abajo –Esmeralda no termino de hablar cuando la morena salió corriendo hacia el patio de la casa._

_-Esmeralda, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Carmen una vez alcanzo la entrada de la casa, donde se encontraba la rubia mujer._

_-Bien, pero pasen, pasen, se que ya tienen que irse, pero supongo que alcanzan a tomarse un café antes de irse._

_-Claro, vamos –contesto Mario._

_Santana llego al patio, pero no había rastro de sus amigos. Cuando avanzo un poco mas alcanzo a divisar la casa del árbol, se dirigió allí y trepo el árbol, cuando llego arriba entro por una de las pequeñas ventanas de la casita y vio a una niña de espaldas, era de su estatura, su pelo era rubio oscuro y llevaba un vestido naranjo._

_-Emily –grito Santana asustando a la niña, quien se dio vuelta asustada, pero inmediatamente sonrió al ver la cara de la morena._

_-Tana –dijo y fue a abrazar a la morena –porque no subes por la escalera, es más fácil –dijo la rubia._

_-Es lo mismo, además es más rápido trepando –contesto la morena levantado sus hombros descuidadamente._

_-Ush, eres una salvaje Tana –bromeó la rubia._

_-Hey, que pueda trepar arboles no significa que sea una salvaje –protesto la morena –además…_

_La morena no siguió hablando, se dio vuelta y agarro a un niño de pelo castaño que se había lanzado hacia ella. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear en el piso, hasta que la rubia grito._

_-¡Ya basta, romperán todo si siguen así, le voy a decir a papa y mama que están actuando como animales de nuevo! _

_Ante esto Santana y el chico se detuvieron, se miraron por un instante y seguido de eso se largaron a reír._

_-Nunca te puedo pillar desprevenida Tana –dijo el niño, mientras ahora abrazaba a la morena._

_-Es porque eres muy lento Martin –se burlo Santana._

_-Agh…espera a que me transforme, entonces si podre vencerte._

_-Pufff…si claro –contesto mientras reía la morena._

_-¿Cómo es transformarse Tana? –Pregunto la pequeña rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena y de su hermano Martin -¿Duele mucho?_

_-¿Cuánto te demoras? ¿Es verdad que puedes estar meses como lobo? –pregunto esta vez Martin._

_-¿Tu pelaje es según tu pelo? ¿Y tus ojos? ¿Como ves cuando estas transformada?_

_-¿Es cierto que puedes oler mucho mejor? ¿Que sientes cuando alguien está a muy lejos?_

_-¡Hey! –Los corto la morena –ugh, no tengo idea que me preguntaron, así que les voy a contar lo que yo quiera._

_Los dos hermanos asintieron obedientemente y guardaron silencio, esperando que su amiga siguiera hablando._

_-Está bien, a ver, mmm… no duele mucho, supongo, he escuchado que la primera vez que te transformas duele mucho porque no estás acostumbrado y tus huesos se rompen o algo así, no sé, porque mis papas dicen que mi primera transformación fue un día después que nací, pero ahora cuando me transformo duele un poco pero no es mucho y tampoco dura tanto porque es muy rápido._

_-¿Y cómo se siente? –pregunto Martin._

_-Es…se siente muy bien, antes de transformarte es como si quisieras gritar, o correr muy fuerte y rápido, y tienes calor, mucho calor, pero no te quemas solo tienes calor, cada vez es mas y mas hasta que te transformas y después te sientes como…como libre, como si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa, como si pudieras correr por días y no cansarte, o aullarle a la luna sin aburrirte. Pero si cuando eres lobo sientes las cosas mucho mejor que así._

_Emily y Martin se quedaron callados luego de lo que había dicho la morena, analizando las palabras de ella._

_-Pero bueno, ya me aburrí y tengo hambre, vamos a la cocina._

_-Tía Esmeralda –dijo afectuosamente Santana apenas entro a la cocina._

_-Aquí tienes pequeña –contesto la rubia mujer dándose vuelta y dejando un plato de galletas en la mesa de la cocina._

_-Tía eres la mejor –le dijo la morena antes de atacar el plato de galletas._

_-Tranquila lobita, deja algo para Emily y Martin –dijo el padre de la morena riendo ante el comportamiento de su hija._

_-No se preocupe tío, almorzamos hace poco y nuestro apetito no es como el de Santana –dijo la péquela rubia._

_-Jeje, si Tana come como una bestia –dijo riéndose Martin._

_-¡Hey! –contesto la aludida frunciendo el ceño y desviando su atención momentáneamente para mirar con enojo a Martin._

_-No te preocupes pequeña –Dijo Billy desordenando el cabello de Santana –cuando estos se transformen van a entender lo que es tener hambre._

_Pasaron un rato más las dos familias hablando y riendo en la cocina, hasta que Mario y Carmen se levantaron de sus asientos._

_-Bueno, por más que quisiéramos quedarnos, ya es hora de partir sino queremos atrasarnos –dijo Mario._

_El matrimonio López se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su hija y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo, donde frases de afecto eran dichas por los dos progenitores hacia la pequeña pelinegra. Luego de la cálida despedida de la familia López, tanto Mario como Carmen se despidieron de sus amigos y de los hijos de estos._

_-Te queremos mucho lobita –fue lo último que dijeron antes salir de la casa y emprender el viaje._

_Mientras tanto la pequeña Santana los observaba irse desde la puerta de la casa, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no derramadas y en su cara una expresión de tristeza al ver a sus padres partir, aunque solo fuera por unos cuantos días._

_-Hey pequeña, tranquila, solo serán un par de días –le aseguro Billy tomándole el hombro afectuosamente –además, si sigues así pensare que no quieres pasar unos días con tu tío Billy. Vaya, y yo que pensé que era un hombre divertido –agrego con fingida tristeza el hombre de bigote. Lo que provoco una pequeña risa en la pequeña._

_-Bueno, no sé qué tan divertido puedas ser ahora que te estás poniendo viejo y se te olvidan las cosas –dijo Santana antes de largarse a reír._

_-Ha, veremos si puedes ganarle a este viejo cuando juguemos a las carreras –seguido de eso tomo a la morena y al cargo en sus hombros, mientras la pequeña trataba de liberarse entre carcajadas –Emily, Martin, vamos a fuera, es hora de jugar._

_Fin Flashback_

-Tío…tío…-la morena no alcanzo a decir más cuando avanzo y permitió que aquel hombre la abrazara, respondiendo ella el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto una voz desde atrás de la morena, Brittany y Anne estaban paradas en el pasillo y la rubia menor al ver a Santana abrazando a un completo desconocido y a su adre igual de asombrado que ella no puedo evitar la pregunta.

Luego del abrazo, los tres rubios seguían desconcertados ante la presencia de aquel extraño y la familiaridad con la que trataba a Santana y que esta parecía responder.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de explicar y aclarar algunas cosas –dijo Billy dirigiéndose a los Pierce.

Unos minutos después estaban todos sentados en la sala de estar de la casa, Billy se encontraba en una reposera, Anne y Maurice se encontraban en un sillón de dos piezas mientras que Santana estaba sentada en un sillón personal y Brittany se encontraba sentada en el regazo de la latina con las piernas apoyadas en el brazo del sillón, el brazo derecho de la latina rodeaba el cuerpo de la rubia y descansaba en su muslo, mientras esta ultima jugaba distraídamente con la mano de la morena que allí se encontraba.

-Britt ahí un sillón desocupado en el que te puedes sentar para no aplastar a Santana con tu peso –comento con una sonrisa Anne.

-Britt no pesa nada, no te preocupes tía–contesto con una sonrisa la morena.

-Si mama, además hace frio y San esta siempre calientita –agrego la rubia menor apoyando su cabeza en la de la morena.

Frente a esta acción tan normal para la familia, Billy no pudo sino sonreír discretamente.

-Bueno, este… -dijo Maurice dirigiéndose a Billy.

-Billy, Billy Stevens.

-Si claro, Señor Stevens-

-O no… solo dime Billy –respondió con una sonrisa amistosa este.

-Bien, Billy. Podría decirnos de donde conoce a Santana, es decir, ya sé que ella lo conoce a usted, pero hasta ahora ella nunca nos había dicho nada de usted.

-Es porque no lo recordaba tío –lo interrumpió la morena –solo lo recordé cuando lo vi.

-Lo más probable es que Santana lo haya olvidado, después de esa noche –Billy bajo la vista, visiblemente afectado –de todas formas, ¿tú recuerdas que paso esa noche Santana?

-Amm…si…yo –Brittany viendo como la morena tenía dificultades hablando del tema, llevo la mano de la morena que tenia entre las suyas hacia sus labio y le dio un tierno beso, ante esto la latina suspiro y Billy nuevamente miro a las dos chicas con una sonrisa discreta –yo…si lo recuerdo, emm… esa tarde, mi papá llego a casa y estaba muy herido, creo que supe de inmediato que algo malo pasaba, porque sus heridas no estaban sanando. Luego me dijo que los malos nos habían encontrado y habían atacado y nos iríamos al otro día hacia el Sur, hacia el clan de allí o algo así…

-Sí, ese era el plan –corroboro Billy.

-Entonces me dijo que empacara mis cosas, luego no recuerdo bien, pero estaba durmiendo esa misma noche y me desperté cuando escuche ruidos de disparos, mi mamá estaba al lado mío y me dijo que me vistiera y luego salimos de la casa, y fuimos al bosque. A mitad del camino nos encontramos con un chico…Matías creo –Santana dirigió una mirada confusa a Billy.

-Si, Matías, el pobre chico terminó sumamente herido y no sobrevivió –añadió con tristeza el hombre de bigote, la morena asintió pesadamente y se dispuso a continuar su historia.

-Cuando llegamos al punto de reunión, estaba gran parte del clan y nos quedamos allí mucho rato. No sé cuánto tiempo paso en realidad, pero en un momento hubo una luz y volvieron los disparos y explosiones –la morena hizo una pausa, sus ojos se encontraban en un punto fijo en el suelo, como si estuviera sumergida en sus recuerdos. A su lado Brittany la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación, si bien conocía la historia, pues la morena la había contado cuando llego con ellos, pero aun así escucharla nuevamente luego de años y sentir como una profunda tristeza surgía de la pelinegra provoca un dolor en su pecho.

-Yo…mi papá le decía a mi mamá que teníamos que irnos, pero ella no quería dejarlo. Finalmente nos fuimos, creo que mi mamá me llevaba en brazos, no recuerdo bien esa parte…pero luego de nuevo una luz y un sonido, agh…un maldito sonido que me hacía sentir como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar y…y…nos encontraron, no recuerdo sus caras…ni cuántos eran…pero nos iban a matar, de eso estoy segura –cuando la morena dijo esto último Brittany tomo aire rápidamente y se aferro más fuertemente a la pelinegra, el matrimonio Pierce tenía sus manos fuertemente unidas y sus caras expresaban tristeza e impotencia, Billy miraba con ojos acuosos a la morena –mi mamá…ella…se transformó y ataco, escuche un disparo y luego recuerdo que estábamos lejos y ella..Ella –la morena estaba al borde del llanto, sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas no derramadas a pesar de eso su voz nos se quebraba, mientras que la rubia en su regazo derramaba silenciosas lagrimas. Santana tomo un profundo suspiro y continuo con su historia –ella estaba muy herida, y no…no estaba sanando y luego… se despidió de mí y me dijo que me fuera…y yo no quería…no quería irme, pero luego ella…ella ya no…ya no estaba más ahí…después de eso yo corrí…y seguí corriendo hasta que no pude mas y aun así seguí corriendo…y me encontré con ustedes –finalizo la morena mirando a los rubios de la habitación.

Anne y Maurice seguían con sus manos fuertemente unidas, sus ojos acuosos desde hace minutos. El rostro de Brittany expresaba una profunda tristeza y se encontraba bañado en lágrimas. Billy se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a la latina.

-Por dios lobita –dijo el hombre entre sollozos tomando una de las manos de la pelinegra –lo siento…lo siento tanto. Nosotros te buscamos durante meses, pero debíamos irnos, los pocos que quedamos debíamos buscar un lugar seguro, aun así seguimos buscando hasta que nos alertaron que ellos estaban cerca y…tuvimos que irnos lobita…lo siento tanto, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname lobita –finalizo Billy, ahora llorando profusamente.

Ante esto la latina miro a la rubia, soltó la mano que esta tomaba y con el pulgar limpio las lagrimas de la rubia. La ojiazul dejo un tierno beso en la cabeza de la morena y se aparto de su regazo, quedando en el brazo del sillón. Así la morena se levanto y ayudo a Billy a ponerse de pie, cuando este estuvo a su altura lo abrazo y mientras el hombre de bigote se derrumbaba completamente ella le aseguraba una y otra vez que no era su culpa y que no tenía nada por lo que pedir perdón. Ambos estuvieron un rato abrazados, dejando salir sus emociones y sintiendo la familiaridad del contacto; luego de un tiempo y de calmar sus emociones, todos estaban sentados nuevamente como en un principio.

-Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta de antes Maurice –continuo Billy dirigiéndose al rubio –yo y el padre de Santana, o mejor dicho nuestras familias han sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, Mario y yo crecimos juntos y luego cuando llegaron Carmen y Esmeralda, mi esposa, a nuestras vidas, bueno, ellas también se hicieron muy amigas entre sí y con nosotros. Cuando mis padres y los de Mario murieron, bueno nos volvimos aun más cercanos, es decir éramos parte de un mismo clan y eso nos hacia automáticamente cercanos, pero aun así nosotros éramos como una familia, por eso Santana me llamaba tío y a Esmeralda tía, mis hijos, Emily y Martin, también consideraban a Mario y Carlos como tíos y a Santana como su prima –dijo Billy señalando a la morena –luego de, bueno de todo lo que paso. Buscamos a Santana durante meses, cuando no la encontramos, creímos que…que había pasado lo peor…quedamos devastados luego de eso y tuvimos que ir al Sur. Hace poco tuve que viajar cerca de aquí, leyendo un diario vi una foto del equipo femenino de basquetbol de McKingley…no lo podía creer, así que tuve que venir, era como si a pesar de todos estos años aun tuviera la esperanza. Ayer la sentí, en el bosque, creo que tu también me sentiste, pero supongo que no supiste quien era yo –se dirigió esta vez a Santana.

-No, yo creí que, no sé en realidad, solo se me ocurrió arrancar –dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Bueno pero es realmente una maravilla encontrarte, no sabes lo felices que se pondrán Esmeralda, Martin y Emily. Además mírate, estas tan grande. Hay lobita eres la viva imagen de Mario y Carla –finalizo con una sonrisa nostálgica Billy.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que un sonido extraño hizo eco en la habitación. Las mejillas de la pelinegra se tiñeron de un ligero carmesí, mientras que los demás la miraban con sonrisas divertidas.

-Creo que el estomago de Santana ya ha hablado, de hecho no sé cómo has aguantado tanto tiempo sin pedir comida –dijo Anne.

-Jajaja, no has cambiado nada lobita –comento Billy riéndose.

-Vamos, pasemos a la mesa mientras yo ordeno algo para comer –continuo Anne parándose.

-Bueno, yo creo que ya me voy –dijo Billy

-O no, claro que no, quédate a comer Billy, es un honor para nosotros –dijo Maurice.

-Si, quédese, así nos cuenta como era Sanny y sus padres –dijo entusiasta Brittany.

-Bueno, no me hago más de rogar –acepto con una sonrisa Billy.

Durante todo el día Billy estuvo con ellos, contando historias de una pequeña Santana y de los padres de esta, mientras que los Pierce contaban sus propias historias con la morena, y las dos chicas escuchaban atentas.

-Bueno y Emily y Martin, ellos siempre te admiraron, tu sabes siempre te preguntaban acerca de tu transformación, y te hacían correr y escalar y saltar, por supuesto tú no te quejabas, te encantaba demostrar de lo que eras capaz –finalizo Billy con una risa.

-Espere, no entiendo ¿por qué le preguntaban acerca de la transformación, acaso ellos no son lobos? –pregunto la ojiazul.

-Si, y por que demostrar, no lo entiendo, es decir sé que tengo mayores capacidades físicas que una persona normal, pero creía que todos los lobos teníamos una capacidad similar –agrego confusa la morena.

-Bueno lobita, ¿recuerdas a qué edad te transformaste la primera vez? –le pregunto Billy.

-La verdad no lo recuerdo, pero creo que fue cuando era muy pequeña –dijo insegura la morena, sus recuerdos aun eran confusos.

-Efectivamente eras pequeña, de hecho fue el día después que naciste, hubo luna llena, pero claro no esperábamos que te transformaras, pero tu pequeña, nos diste una sorpresa, cuando la luna estaba reluciente lloraste y lloraste y de pronto tu madre tenía un cachorro con pelaje negro y ojos oscuros en brazos –les relató Billy –bueno el caso es que, espera, tú me dijiste que habías traído contigo el libro que tus padres te leían, aquel libro que tiene escrituras en lengua normal y nuestra lengua.

-Si, fue lo único que traje, no lo he abierto en años eso sí, cada vez que lo veo me acuerdo de ellos y simplemente…no puedo –contesto la morena.

-Eso lo explica –dijo pensativo Billy –todas las familias tienen el mismo libro, o uno similar mejor dicho, en él están las historias de nuestros antepasados, historias de cada familia, y básicamente todo lo que debes saber de ti misma y de los tuyos. Bueno creo que me desvié un poco, el caso es que normalmente un niño o niña no se transforma sino hasta los siete u ocho años, incluso puede ser un poco más tarde, son especiales los casos en que siendo más pequeño ocurre, mas aun siendo recién nacido. Por eso estábamos tan sorprendidos y bueno tus padres no daban más de la felicidad –termino con una ligera sonrisa Billy, mirando a Santana y Brittany y luego a los padres de esta, hasta que su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa -¡Cielos, es tardísimo, creo que ya me debería ir!

-Seguro, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres –le dijo Maurice.

-No, no se preocupen, me estoy quedando en un hotel y de todas formas todas mis cosas están allá.

-Vendrás mañana –pregunto Santana.

-Bueno la verdad, tengo que volver a casa, pero si quieres y ustedes están de acuerdo –dijo Billy mirando a Anne y Maurice –podría volver en una par de días y a lo mejor traer conmigo a Esmeralda y a los niños, estarían contentísimos de volver a verte.

-¿En serio?, eso sería genial –dijo emocionada la morena – ¿puede ser tíos?

-Claro que si, seria genial conocerlos a ellos también –respondió Anne –entonces esta hecho, pero cuando vengan no aceptaremos excusas, se quedan aquí.

-Está bien, no pienso discutir eso –contesto riendo Billy y haciendo reír a los demás –aunque ahora sí, me debo ir.

Billy se despidió del matrimonio con un abrazo y asegurando mantener el contacto para informarles que día volvería, luego abrazo a Brittany y Santana se dio cuenta que le decía algo al oído y luego se reía dejando a la rubia con un sonrojo profundo.

Santana lo acompaño a la puerta y ahí se despidió de él con un caluroso abrazo.

-Se que los había olvidado y no fue mi intención –dijo la morena y al ver que Billy iba a interrumpirla esta le hizo una seña –aun así, creo que siempre los extrañe, yo realmente soy feliz aquí, pero siempre sentí como que algo faltara, además de mis padres claro –dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Lo sé lobita –contesto el hombre acariciando la cabeza de la morena –aunque claro se nota que eres feliz con tu rubia eh –dijo cambiando el tono a uno divertido.

-¿Qué?...Yo…no, no sé de que hablas –contesto Santana mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

-Tranquila, nadie tendrá ningún problema con eso sabes, después de todo tenemos claro que el lazo con tu alma gemela nunca podría estar equivocado.

-¿Alma gemela?...no te entiendo.

-¿Realmente no has abierto el libro eh?, es normal, después de todo debe traer muchos recuerdos a tu mente, aun así deberías leerlo –al ver que la morena, seguía confundida, prosiguió –no te preocupes, después lo veras, es solo que yo sé de estas cosas y créeme el lazo entre Brittany y tu es bastante claro, además son muy tiernas juntas.

-Umm…yo –la morena no sabía que decir, pero Billy la salvo de dar más explicaciones.

-Bueno, ahora si me voy, te llamo entonces lobita y en unos cuantos días nos vemos y te traigo a toda la manada –se despidió riendo Billy antes de salir de la casa.

Al pasar por fuera de la cocina Anne y Maurice llamaron a la morena.

-¿Qué pasa tíos?, yo ya me iba a acostar.

-Nada pequeña, solo queríamos saber cómo estabas, después de todo, creo que fue un día bastante revelador –le dijo preocupado Maurice.

-Es cierto cielo, solo queremos saber que estés bien, y decirte que puedes hablar con nosotros cuando quieras, siempre cuentas con nosotros, te queremos mucho pequeña –dijo la rubia sinceramente. La latina los miro y los abrazó, finalizado el abrazo sonrió.

-Lo sé y gracias. Pero, creo que por ahora tengo que pensar las cosas, y ordenar un poco mis recuerdos, esto bien, enserio –les aseguró la morena.

-Bueno en ese caso, será mejor que vayas a acostarte, es tarde y debes estar cansada.

La morena asintió y salió de la cocina. Al subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, los pensamientos de Santana estaban concentrado en la pequeña charla con su tío en la puerta al despedirse de él; _¿almas gemelas?, hablaría de nuestra amistad supongo, como casi hermanas…espera, no, yo no veo a Britt como mi hermana, es decir la quiero, la quiero mucho, me atrevería a decir que es la persona que más quiero en mi vida, pero verla como una hermana, suena mal, muy mal…no puedes besar a tu hermana…DETENTE AHÍ LOPEZ…de nuevo con esa mierda…agh, habrá querido decir almas gemelas…¿Cómo pareja?, Cómo pareja, que se besa y se toma de la mano y…agh no entiendo. Aunque dijo…el fijo que éramos tiernas juntas, bueno Britt siempre es tierna, es bonita, no hermosa, y simpática y es graciosa, además su cuerpo…AGH CONCETRATE LOPEZ…que dirían los padres de Britt, yo sé que me quieren, pero aun así, me dan techo y comida y una familia todos estos años y yo persigo a su hija, pero si Tío Billy dijo que éramos tiernas…a lo mejor…a lo mejor…haríamos una buena pare-_

-Oh, lo siento San –dijo la rubia sujetando a la pelinegra, esta había chocado con ella cuando salía del baño.

-¿Ah? –contesto la morena levantando la vista, el choque la había sacado de golpe de sus pensamientos y fantasías de tener a cierta ojiazul como pareja.

-Que pensabas tanto San –le dijo Brittany pasando su pulgar delicadamente por la frente de la morena, haciendo que automáticamente la expresión de la latina se suavizara.

-Nada, solo, ya sabes es mucha información que me llego en tan poco tiempo –contesto la morena ocultando sus dudas pero a la vez siéndole sincera pues efectivamente, eran muchos recuerdos los que habían vuelto en un solo día, de hecho un ligero dolo comenzaba a surgir en el costado de su cabeza –me está empezando a doler la cabeza, lo mejor es que ya me vaya a dormir.

-Oh Sanny –dijo la rubia preocupada, atrajo a la morena y la abrazo, dejo una mano en la espalda de esta y con la otra le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza – ¿quieres tomarte una aspirina?, si quieres te puedo hacer cariño hasta que te quedes dormida.

-No gracias, no creo que sea necesaria la aspirina y además tu también debes estar exhausta, es bastante tarde ya, no te quiero seguir cansando.

-Tu nunca me cansas, así que está hecho, además se que te encanta cuando te hago cariñitos en la cabeza –dijo la rubia y al ver la sonrisa de la pelinegra supo que no había más que decir –voy a ponerme pijama y voy a tu pieza –termino de decir y luego de dejar un delicado beso en la frente de la morena fue a hacer lo que le había dicho.

La morena entro al baño a cepillarse los dientes mientras sus pensamientos iban nuevamente a cierta ojiazul de rubios cabellos;_ Por dios, es tan tierna…realmente soy la persona más suertuda de este mundo…o en realidad el mas suertudo será quien se gane su corazón…_imágenes de la rubia riendo, abrazando, besando y acariciando a un individuo sin cara llenaron la mente de la morena, un ligero crack sonó y Santana vio como en su mano sostenía su quebrado cepillo de dientes.

-Mierda –susurro.

Al mirarse su cara al espejo las imágenes del individuo y la rubia cambiaron, ahora este individuo tenía su cara y su cuerpo, reía con la rubia, la abrazaba y la besaba tiernamente mientras las sonrisas en la cara de ambas chicas no desaparecían. Al volver a la realidad la pelinegra vio como ahora su reflejo portaba una enorme sonrisa, ante esto su expresión cambio por una de sorpresa.

_Estoy enamorada de Britt…_

* * *

Bueno...tarán, ahí esta. Tengo un aclaración que hacer si antes se despedirme. En capitulos pasados Santana llamaba a los Pierce, Anne y Maurice, por sus nombres, en este lo cambie por "tíos", no es un gran cambio y no significa mucho, es solo que no me gustaba como sonaban los nombre solos, en mi pais es costumbre llamar a los adultos por un "tio" o "tia" cuando eres pequeño, y creo que representa mejor el grado de cariño que les tiene.

Bueno ahora si, hasta la proxima, cuidense y sueñen con Brittana :)


	6. Una lectura reveladora

Bueno, el sexto capitulo ya llego, y no me demore tanto, dos semanas creo, supongo que voy mejorando. En fin, me esforce y lo termine hoy cuando deberia haber estado estudiando, pero supongo me dio el "atacazo artistico". Bueno lo mismo de siempre gracias por los reviews, en serio, cuando los leo se me forma una sonrisa gigantesca y creo que mi mama me ha mirado raro un par de veces por estar tan feliz frente al pc, pero en fin creo que ya se a acostumbrado a mis rarezas. Alguien pregunto de donde soy, Chile, mi Chile querido.

Ahora si, no los aburro mas y corre video, el sexto capitulo.

* * *

Santana entro a su pieza, pero su reciente descubrimiento acerca de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia la ojiazul aun la tenían sorprendida. _Cómo no me di cuenta antes, que voy a hacer ahora, claro yo siempre he tenido claro que Britt es hermosa, y simpática, y tierna, y…agh…aun así, yo pensaba que era una atracción, que se me iba a pasar con el tiempo, pero ahora, ahora todo es tan claro, desde que la conocí, ella siempre ha sido lo más importante para mí, como si mi destino hubiera sido ella y solo ella._

La pelinegra se sentó en su cama y apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de esta mientras suspiraba profundamente, su reciente descubrimiento libero todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia la rubia, los cuales siempre habían estado presentes y solo ahora tomaban formas claras que ella podía interpretar con claridad. De pronto la morena recordó las palabras de su tío, _Tío Billy dijo que éramos tiernas juntas, eso suena como si el pensara que Britt y yo estamos juntas, habló de almas gemelas, no entiendo, a que se refiere con eso…el lazo entre Britt y yo…_

De pronto la latina se paro y comenzó a buscar algo debajo de su cama, cuando por fin lo encontró lo saco afuera, era una caja, un poco más grande que una caja de zapatos. Hacía años que no la abría, allí había dejado todas las cosas con las que llegó, una bufanda de su madre, unas prendas rasgadas, unas fotos de sus padres y sus abuelos, el libro que su padre le pidió que cuidara y la pequeña mochila en la que traía todo eso; lo único que no guardo fue la cadena con la silueta de los lobos, al contrario, esa la llevaba siempre consigo. Tras examinar superficialmente las cosas que había en la caja, llegó a lo que más le interesaba, el libro, lo sacó cuidadosamente y lo dejo sobre su cama. El libro era bastante grueso y se veía viejo, en la portada había unas letras extrañas que nadie entendería, nadie excepto un lobo, era la antigua lengua lobezna; sin embargo, el libro no tenia titulo, "Familia López" era lo único que decía la portada. La pelinegra recuerda que su padre le dijo que cada familia tenía un libro así, una parte del libro correspondía a todo lo que un lobo debe saber de su raza, la lengua, la transformación, lo que se debe saber de la luna y las estrellas, las leyendas más importantes para cualquier clan y familia, incluso tenía una sección con posibles enfermedades y como tratarlas, la otra parte sin embargo variaba en cada libro, pues dependía de cada clan, las historias y leyendas de cada uno, el símbolo y el lema de cada clan, y el significado que tenían.

La morena se dispuso a abrir el libro y busco por entre sus páginas hasta que dio con la que buscaba, "Almas Gemelas, lo que define a todo lobo"

_Se dice que en realidad cada ser es la mitad de algo, de algo que alguna vez fue creado y dividido en dos, separado para algún que algún día esas dos partes se vuelvan a juntar para no separarse nunca más._

_Nosotros sabemos bien la verdad en esto, gracias a nuestra naturaleza mágica y nuestra profunda conexión con nuestros sentimientos e instintos verdaderos somos capaces de identificar inmediatamente cuando nos encontramos frente a nuestra mitad faltante. Claro en caso de ser muy jóvenes para entender todo el concepto se hace un poco difícil, pero siempre habrá un lobo mayor y más sabio que os guíe._

_Describir precisamente lo que se siente en el momento en que se conoce a la alma gemela es imposible, pues en cada lobo es distinto, además de tratarse de emociones tan puras que no existen palabras en lengua alguna que les hagan justicia. Sin embargo se puede describir superficialmente y generalmente lo que la mayoría experimenta._

_El momento no se borrara jamás de la memoria, y quedara marcado como aquel en que su vida cambió, el alma gemela será a partir de ese momento y para la eternidad el vinculo más fuerte del lobo, igualado exclusivamente por aquel compartido con su futura descendencia; el alma gemela será lo más importante en la vida de un lobo, su felicidad, la meta, el solo pensar en el sufrimiento de el alma gemela significara un dolor y agonía insufrible, por lo que está de más decir que un lobo haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de esta._

_El tatuaje de cada lobo es la prueba tangible del vínculo, el cambio total o parcial de la marca de nacimiento será la señal definitiva; el cambio total ocurre apenas ambas almas hacen contacto con las otras, la primera mirada, el primer roce, la primera palabra; el cambio parcial ocurre generalmente en los afortunados que encuentran a su otra mitad a tiernas edades, cuyo lazo cambia y crece según ellos mismos, la marca cambia al primer contacto y sigue cambiando según momentos importantes cambian la naturaleza del vínculo._

_Lo más importante, sin embargo, y lo que ningún lobo e incluso ningún humano puede olvidar, es lo que significa el alma gemela, lo que implica el lazo, el sentimiento más importante, el amor, el amor que va a evolucionar y hacerse más fuerte a cada instante, ese que nunca se debe olvidar. Nosotros tenemos la fortuna de saber el momento en que conocemos a nuestra alma gemela, a diferencia de los humanos, que muchas veces se pasan la vida en búsqueda de esta, guiándose muchas veces por esquemas definidos y prejuicios sin razón, sin darse cuenta que la tuvieron a su lado todo el tiempo y no lo quisieron ver, aun así el lazo se debe cuidar y alimentar con mas amor para que se vuelva irrompible y no descuidarse por el hecho de que somos capaces de ver físicamente cuando lo encontramos, porque eso no significa que no tengamos que luchar por esa persona._

La latina levanto lentamente su mirada desde el libro, toda la información recién recibida flotaba en su cabeza y sus sentimientos hacia la rubia tomaban una forma cada vez más clara, guiándose por lo que acababa de leer. Santana volvió su vista al libro y lo hojeó, al parecer esa era solo una introducción, pues el tema de las almas gemelas era un capítulo bastante extenso, sus manos se detuvieron en cierto título.

_LOS HUMANOS Y LAS ALMAS GEMELAS_

_Como ya se dijo, los lobos somos afortunados por saber el momento exacto en que conocemos a nuestra alma gemela, pero no es sólo esa la razón por la cual nos consideramos dichosos; en primer lugar, sabemos la naturaleza del vínculo, con esto nos referimos a la verdad de este, a que sabemos gracias a nuestros instintos que es algo único, irremplazable y eterno, las almas gemelas están hechas la una para la otra, ambas identidades se complementan en niveles inexplicables. A diferencia de los humanos que dicen tener muchos amores en la vida, nosotros sabemos con certeza que si bien podemos tener relaciones importantes mientras estemos en la búsqueda de la mitad faltante, cuando por fin la encontremos esta si será para siempre, gracias a nuestra naturaleza podemos descubrir que las emociones hacia nuestra alma gemela son infinitamente más fuertes y más significativas, no hay espacio para confusiones o dudas. _

_En segundo lugar, pero no menos importante, está el hecho de que todos los individuos tenemos un alma gemela, e inevitablemente en algún punto de nuestra vida la conoceremos, no es algo del destino o la suerte, es un hecho, ambas almas trataran de encontrarse como dos imanes únicos que sólo son atraídos hacia su otra mitad, guiando de forma totalmente inconsciente nuestras decisiones. Por eso es que nos consideramos afortunados de haber nacido como lobos y de las señales que nos indican que hemos encontrado a nuestra alma gemela, mientras que los humanos a menudo se enfrentan a confusiones que alteran su camino hacia su otra mitad o prejuicios que no los dejan aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Prejuicios tales como almas gemelas de distinto color de piel, de distinta religión, del mismo sexo, o cuando una de ellas no tiene la misma naturaleza como el caso un lobo (hombre lobo) y humano. Según lo último, se comienza otro importante punto, la relación lobo – humano, cuando las almas gemelas corresponden a esta última categoría._

_Cuando nos encontramos frente a un caso de almas gemelas que sean humano y lobo, entonces el reconocimiento de estas es ligeramente distinto a lobo-lobo, primeramente no serán los instintos de ambos los que hagan evidente el vínculo, es muy común de hecho que mientras el lobo adore inmediatamente a su pareja y lo manifieste, el humano lo oculte y trate de deshacerse de los nuevos sentimientos que no es capaz de entender con claridad, todo esto gracias a muchos prejuicios que estos últimos han creado sobre nosotros._

_Pero como sabemos, el vinculo es irrompible ya que es parte de la esencia de cada ser. En estos casos el lobo debe guiarse más que nunca de sus instintos, pues hasta que el amor no sea reconocido por ambas partes no tendrá una señal clara, pues su marca de nacimiento no cambia inmediatamente como lo es en el caso de almas gemelas lobo-lobo; la única prueba física que demuestra la instantánea conexión de un primer encuentro reside en el humano, la marca de nacimiento del lobo se replicará en el humano, generalmente la marca crece de a poco, añadiéndosele nuevos detalles hasta completarla, en paralelo cuando el amor sea reconocido, la marca del lobo cambiará también, hasta que ambos tengan la misma marca, que represente su conexión y su amor. La marca finalmente se completará cuando-_

-¡San! –entro la rubia de pronto en la habitación, causando que la morena saltara y cerrara el libro de golpe.

Cuando la morena levanto la vista y se topo con los ojos azules de Brittany, finalmente todo tomó sentido en su cabeza _Brittany, Brittany es mi alma gemela, no sólo estoy enamorada de ella, yo la amo, con todo mí ser y la he amado desde el primer momento en que la vi. Como no me di cuenta antes, ella, ella es mi otra mitad._

-San –repitió la rubia al no obtener respuesta de la morena, cuando los oscuros ojos de ella se engancharon en los suyos el corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir muy rápido, Santana la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la mirara, la miraba con tanto amor y adoración que la rubia sintió un nudo en su garganta y no pudo sino lanzarse a los brazos de la morena y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de esta.

-Britt, hey Britt, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la morena saliendo de su estado de adoración hacia la rubia.

Brittany solo movió su cabeza, mientras trataba de no llorar, abrumada por todos los sentimientos que le provocaron esa mirada de la latina.

-Britt, ¿estás bien? –preguntó esta vez algo preocupada Santana al no recibir una respuesta clara de la ojiazul.

-Te quiero San –murmuro suavemente la rubia con su rostro aun oculto en el cuello de la morena. Ante esta inesperada declaración de afecto, Santana beso el cabello de la rubia.

-Yo también te quiero Britt –dijo la morena, para luego agregar en una voz casi imperceptible –no te imaginas cuanto.

Las dos chicas estuvieron un tiempo en esa posición, abrazándose fuertemente sobre la cama de la morena. Finalmente la rubia levanto la mirada, una vez que sus emociones se calmaron un poco.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes que yo llegara San?

-Estaba revisando cosas, con todo lo que dijo el Tío Billy, me dio algo de nostalgia creo, algo de curiosidad también –indico la morena tomando la caja y mostrándosela a Brittany –son las cosas con las que llegue aquí.

-Oh, sí, recuerdo tu bolso –dijo la rubia mirando dentro de la caja -¿puedo?

-Claro, déjame mostrarte –Santana vacio todo lo que había en la caja sobre su cama y procedió a enseñarle todo a la rubia, quien escuchaba atentamente.

-Oh si, estas son unas fotos, que en realidad no sé cómo llegaron a mi bolso, creo que estaban en el libro. En fin, esos son mis padres –dijo señalando una fotografía que mostraba a los López sentados en el pasto, una pequeña Santana se encontraba en el regazo de su padre quien reía, mientras la madre de la pequeña se encontraba frente a ellos riendo también y tratando de limpiar la cara de su hija, al parecer se trataba de un picnic o algo por el estilo, pero la pequeña se las había arreglado para manchar toda su cara, sus brazos y gran parte de su ropa con salsa.

-Desde pequeñas has sido un desastre con la comida Sanny –comentó la rubia mirando la fotografía.

-Por lo menos ahora la mantengo alejada de mi ropa –dijo la morena haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Te has dado cuenta, que cuando conoces a los padres de alguien de inmediato buscas a quien se parece más, y después la gente dice, "vaya, es igualito a su papa" o a su mama, ¿o cosas así? –dijo la rubia cuando termino de ver todas las fotos.

La morena asintió, esperando que Brittany siguiera hablando.

-Pero, ahora viendo a tus padres, es como si tú fueras una perfecta mezcla de los dos, porque veo la cara de tu mama y si eres muy parecida a ella, pero después veo a tu papa y también eres muy parecida a él –la morena solo sonreía –aun así, me hubiera encantado conocerlos, creo que también tu personalidad seria parecida a la de ellos.

-Supongo que sí –contesto la morena, pensando que a ella también le hubiera encantado presentarles a sus padres a Brittany, presentarla como su alma gemela.

-¿Y eso? –dijo la rubia señalando al libro que estaba en la esquina de la cama.

-Es un libro, es muy importante sabes, cada familia de lobos tiene uno –comenzó a explicarle la morena mientras tomaba el libro –cuando era pequeña mis padres me lo leían antes de quedarme dormida, y luego cuando llegue aquí ya no lo tome mas porque tenía muchos recuerdos, pero ahora creo que volveré a leerlo.

-¿Y de que se trata? –pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-De muchas cosas en realidad, tiene cuentos y leyendas antiguas, cosas de mi familia, y mucha información acerca de nosotros. En realidad es como una guía, tiene cosas como datos de la luna, cosas de la transformación, que hacer en caso de que tal cosa pase; creo que tiene un poco de todo.

-¿Puedo verlo? –La morena no contesto, solo le paso el libro a la ojiazul, quien lo tomo, lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo delicadamente –no entiendo nada Sanny.

-¿Humm? –nuevamente la morena se perdió mirando a Brittany.

-Que no entiendo esto, no sé en qué idioma está escrito.

-Es lobezno, el idioma natural de todo lobo.

-Vaya. Quería leerlo –comentó la rubia con un puchero.

-Espera, creo que, déjame ver algo –pidió la morena, Brittany le paso el libro y Santana comenzó a hojear rápidamente el libro hasta que llego adonde quería y se lo paso de vuelta a la rubia.

-Mira, cuando te dije que tenia de todo un poco, es porque de verdad tiene de todo. Ahí está el idioma lobezno, o en realidad es casi como un silabario para aprender lobezno.

-Wow, es increíble, puedo, ¿puedo tratar de aprender?

-Claro que si Britt, no tienes ni que preguntarme.

-Si, pero es tu libro, además es el libro de tu familia y es muy especial.

-Tu eres más especial para mí –contesto la morena sonriéndole tiernamente a la ojiazul.

Las dos estuvieron un rato mirándose a los ojos hasta que la morena se percato que ya era tarde, además la ojiazul se veía cansada.

-Vamos Britt, es hora de dormir.

Una vez estuvieron las dos bajo las tapas y abrazadas, Brittany comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente la cabeza de Santana.

-Todavía te duele la cabeza Sanny.

-No, se me paso hace un rato –contesto la morena en medio de un bostezo.

-Bueno, duerme ahora, se nota que estas cansada.

-Mmm, buenas noches Britt, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Sanny –contestó la rubia cerrando los ojos, pero aun acariciando a la morena.

* * *

Un par de días pasaron las cosas se veían bien, Billy había llamado y el próximo sábado vendrían él, su esposa y sus hijos a visitarlos, Santana estaba muy ansiosa de volver a ver a sus tíos y a sus primos, realmente lo extrañaba; a pesar de todo fue una cierta rubia a ojos azules lo que mantuvo su mente ocupada toda esa semana, en realidad Brittany siempre inundaba sus pensamientos, pero ahora luego de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia esta, la hacía estar prácticamente todo el día pensando si debería decirle o no. La morena había leído lo suficiente en el libro para estar segura que ambas eran almas gemelas, por lo que Brittany tendría que corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero la morena no quería presionar a la rubia declarándosele, pensaba que si lo hacía podría asustarla, por lo que decidió darle tiempo y mientras tanto tratar de "enamorarla" o mejor dicho a través de pequeños actos y gestos hacerle ver a Brittany sus sentimientos.

-Hola San –saludo una sudada Brittany. Era viernes por la tarde y acababa de finalizar la práctica de las cheerios, la morena como siempre esperaba por su amiga.

-Hola Britt, ¿ya estás lista? –pregunto sonriendo la morena.

-Si, solo tengo que ir a buscar mi bolso, pero quería saludarte primero, porque hace rato que te vi llegar, pero ya sabes cómo es la entrenadora así que no te podía venir a saludar antes.

-Si, no te preocupes. Hey mira te traje esto –la morena saco de su mochila un lata de Dr. Pepper.

-Gracias Sanny –dijo la rubia abrazando a su amiga –oh no –dijo separándose rápidamente de la morena –lo siento, estoy toda sudada, es asqueroso.

-Oh vamos Britt, como si me importara un poco de sudor –contestó la morena retomando el abrazo –tu nunca estas asquerosa. Ahora quédate aquí, debes estar cansadísima después de tanto baile, volteretas y piruetas, yo voy a buscar tu bolso y nos vamos ¿dale?

-No es necesario San, además no estay tan cansada.

-Déjame hacer algo por ti ¿bueno? –La morena acaricio la mejilla de la rubia –vuelvo en seguida –dijo besando la mejilla de esta y dando la vuelta en dirección a donde se encontraban todos los bolsos.

La rubia vio a su amiga alejarse mientras abría la lata y con amplia sonrisa llevo su mano a la mejilla que beso la morena, la morena siempre había sido cariñosa con ella, más bien ambas eran muy cariñosas entre ellas, pero esta última semana era aun mas, la rubia se dio cuenta que la morena le besaba la mejilla cada vez que tenían que separarse, tomaba su mano con más frecuencia y a cada momento le hacían algún tierno comentario que la hacía sonrojar _a lo mejor si le gusto un poco, yo se que ella no se comporta así con nadie más, a lo mejor podría arriesgarme y decirle que me gusta, que la quiero más que como a una amiga, que quiero estar con ella…mmm…no, no creo que pueda, pero a lo mejor puedo mostrarle, a lo mejor debería, simplemente besarla, ese sería un mensaje claro, pero…pero que pasa si yo me estoy imaginando todo esto, a lo mejor está siendo más cariñosa porque está emocionada con la visita de sus tíos…agh _la rubia se encontraba en compleja discusión consigo misma cuando escucho una risa familiar aproximarse.

A unos cuantos metros venían Quinn, Santana y Stacy. La morena venia con el bolso de la ojiazul escuchando a Quinn.

-Agh, y tuve que besar a Finn, Finn Hudson. Por dios fue tan incomodo, porque él escucho el rumor que a mí me gustaba, entonces estaba ahí, mirándome con cara de "es tu día de suerte", y yo estaba peguntándome porque diablos accedí a jugar a la botellita –Quinn puso cara de asco y Santana y Stacy rompieron a reír nuevamente.

-Cielos Fabray, como me haces reír –dijo Santana dándole una palmadita en el hombro a la ojimiel.

-Hey chicas, de que hablan –dijo Brittany una vez las tres chicas llegaron a su lado.

-Les contaba como tuve que besar a Finn en la fiesta pasada de Puck –contesto Quinn repitiendo su cara de asco.

-Jajaja, nadie te obligo a jugar Quinny –contesto burlándose la ojiazul.

-Si, pero ya había tomado una par de cervezas, tu deberías haber estado ahí para evitarlo o tú –dijo Quinn apuntando a Brittany y luego a Santana.

-Lo siento Quinn, me hubiera quedado mas rato en la fiesta, pero me estaba quedando dormida parada, estaba muy cansada.

-Y tu Santana, yo te vi al principio de la fiesta y después no te vi nunca más. Me quedaste debiendo un baile –dijo Stacy tocando ligeramente el brazo de la morena.

La ojiazul vio el obvio coqueteo de la pelirroja, e instantáneamente la invadió la rabia hacia Stacy, quien normalmente le simpatizaba, pero cada vez que coqueteaba con la morena la invadía un profundo desagrado hacia la otra porrista.

-Yo me fui con Britt claro, cuando vi que estaba derramando el vodka por que se estaba quedando dormida mientras se servía supe que era hora de irnos –contesto la morena sonriendo alejándose de la pelirroja y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Brittany que estaba sentada, mientras a esta última se le formaba una amplia sonrisa ante el gesto de la morena y como esta parecía totalmente desinteresada frente a los coqueteos de Stacy, quien parecía no rendirse aun.

-Bueno, la próxima vez deberían quedarse más rato, ya saben, las cosas se pueden poner interesantes una vez que la fiesta se pone buena –esta vez Stacy le guiño un ojo a Santana y el gesto no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las chicas. Brittany miraba con un odio a la pelirroja, Santana portaba una cara de confusión e incomodidad, Stacy esperaba una respuesta de parte de la morena y Quinn trataba de no reírse de la situación, después de todo ella conocía a la morena y a la rubia desde que estas eran pequeñas y se había dado cuenta cuan fuerte era la conexión de estas dos, solo estaba esperando el día en que estas llegaran y le dijeran "si, somos novias" para que ella pudiera decir "por fin, ya era hora".

-Amm, si claro. ¿Nos vamos ya Britt? –contesto la morena sin tomar muy en cuenta en comentario o el gesto de la pelirroja.

-Si, claro San –Brittany se paro y tomo la mano de Santana y le dio un beso en la mejilla –gracias por el Dr. Pepper por cierto. Nos vemos el lunes chicas.

-Adiós –dijo la morena antes de ponerse a caminar con la rubia de la mano.

-Hasta luego

-Nos vemos

-No quiero sonar odiosa ni mucho menos Stacy, pero estas perdiendo tu tiempo coqueteándole a Santana –dijo Quinn una vez las dos amigas se encontraban fuera de vista.

-Santana está soltera, le gustan la chicas, yo soy una chica y sé que soy bastante atractiva, así que no veo como estoy perdiendo mi tiempo tratando de conquistarla –le contesto Stacy algo enojada.

-Tranquila, no lo digo por ti, pero vamos, hasta un ciego puede ver que Santana y Brittany están locas la una por la otra. No creo que nadie pueda meterse entre lo que tienen esas dos –contesto calmadamente la ojimiel antes de irse.

* * *

Llego el sábado en la mañana y en la casa de los Pierce estaban todos ansiosos, Billy había llamado hacia un rato diciendo que en cualquier momento llegaban. Se encontraban en la sala de estar, la morena se levantaba cada dos minutos, iba al baño, a la cocina, a su habitación o simplemente daba un par de pasos y volvía a sentarse.

-Santana cielo, tranquilízate, ya van a llegar –le dijo Anne sonriendo con la actitud de la morena.

-Lo siento tía, estoy muy emocionada –contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también pequeña, ahora siéntate y trata de tranquilizarte –agrego Maurice.

-Ven San –dijo Brittany tomando la mano de la morena mientras estaba paseaba frente a donde ella se encontraba sentada –siéntate –la guio para que se sentara en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de la morena –respira, inhala, exhala.

Con la rubia acariciando su espalda y controlando su respiración, Santana por fin pudo calmarse.

-Gra –la morena no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando se escucho el timbre.

- YO VOY –dijo saltando y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Apenas se abrió la puerta, inmediatamente se escucharon risas y gritito de emoción. Un par de minutos después entro la morena, de la mano con una chica de pelo rubio oscuro que Brittany no conocía, al ver esto la ojiazul no pudo evitar una ligera punzada de celos y fruncir el seño frente a esto. Frente a los Pierce estaba Billy de la mano con una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, al lado de esta un chico de pelo castaño que se veía de la edad de las chicas y junto a él Santana con la otra rubia.

-Maurice, Anna, Brittany –dijo Billy afectuosamente abrazando a los Pierce –les presento a mi familia, Esmeralda, mi esposa –señaló a la rubia mayor – mi hijo Martin, que tiene 17 –señaló al chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes –y mi hija Emily de 16 –señalo finalmente a la rubia que aun seguía de la mano de Santana.

Ambas familias intercambiaron saludos y Brittany un pudo evitar saludar de forma muy indiferente a Emily, aun no sentía mucha simpatía hacia la otra rubia.

-Santana nos ha contado tanto de ustedes, es un verdadero placer tenerlos aquí –dijo Anne cuando todos se habían presentado ya.

-No, el placer es nuestro. No se imaginan la alegría que sentimos cuando Billy nos dijo que había encontrado a Santanita –dijo cariñosamente Esmeralda.

-Yo nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrar a Tana algún día –dijo Emily tomando la mano de la morena cariñosamente, ente lo cual la ojiazul frunció el ceño y clavo su mirada en la otra rubia.

-Seguramente Tana pensó que se iba a poder deshacer así de fácil de nosotros –comento riendo Martín desordenando el pelo de la morena.

Estuvieron un rato más en la sala de estar, Brittany seguía mirando seriamente a Emily cada vez que veía algún gesto cariñoso entre esta y Santana, e incluso estuvo muy callada durante todo el rato, los intercambios afectuosos entre las dos chicas realmente la estaban poniendo de mal humor.

-Bueno es hora de almorzar, pasemos a la mesa –dijo Anne en un momento parándose.

-¿Puedo pasar al baño antes? –preguntó tímidamente Emily.

-Claro que si, ¿Brittany puedes mostrarle a Emily donde está el baño? –la ojiazul no se movió de su lugar.

-Brittany –repitió Anne.

-Mmm –contesto la ojiazul levantando la vista -¿Qué pasó?

-Te preguntaba si puedes enseñarle a Emily donde está el baño.

-Ummm, si claro –contesto la rubia parándose. Santana había observado el comportamiento de su amiga, y se acerco a esta.

-Britt, ¿estás bien? –preguntó en voz baja

-Claro que si San

-Segura, has estado muy callada –dijo la latina claramente preocupada.

-No es nada, en serio, solo estaba tratando de escuchar las historias que contaban –respondió Brittany tratando de disimular su descontento hacia una particular rubia.

-Mmm, está bien, pero sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa –le aseguro la morena.

-Hey, vamos, de veras necesito usar el baño –dijo Emily acercándose a las dos chicas, recibiendo una mirada no muy amable de parte de la ojiazul.

-Llévala al baño Britt, antes que se haga aquí –bromeo la morena, recibiendo un ligero empujón por parte de Emily.

-Si claro –contesto la ojiazul fingiendo una sonrisa –sígueme Emily.

Antes de que Brittany se pusiera a caminar, Santana se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriéndole tiernamente, y la rubia no pudo sino devolverle la sonrisa, esta vez una sincera.

-Vamos –dijo Emily sacando a Brittany de su trance.

-Si, por aquí.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Emily no entro, se quedo ahí observando a la ojiazul.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Brittany al ver que la otra no dejaba de observarla.

-No tienes porque ponerte celosa sabes –le dijo Emily riendo –no te voy a quitar a Santana, bueno tampoco es como si siquiera pudiera intentarlo, pero aun así, yo quiero mucho a Santana, pero como a una hermana, al igual que Martín, y encontrarla a sido maravilloso por eso tantos abrazos, pero no tienes que ponerte celosa ¿si?, además Tana solo tiene ojos para ti, así que no es necesario tu odio –termino riéndose Emily.

-Yo, yo no…-la rubia clavo su vista en el suelo avergonzada, no sabía que había sido tan obvia con su desagrado hacia la otra chica, a pesar de esto sentía como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros al escuchar a la otra chica decir que veía a Santana como a una hermana –yo, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo y sin rencores. Empecemos de nuevo. Hola soy Emily Stevens, gusto en conocerte –dijo Emily extendiendo su mano hacia la otra rubia quien la rechazo y la abrazo en su lugar.

-Brittany Pierce, encantada –dijo la ojiazul, ahora sin emociones negativas hacia la otra chica, pues había visto la sinceridad en los ojos de ella al hablar de su cariño hacia la morena.

-Bueno, ahora que eso está solucionado, voy a entrar al baño, porque sí que lo necesito –dijo riéndose.

* * *

Una vez las dos rubias volvieron del baño, le resto de la tarde fue realmente bien. Brittany volvió a ser como siempre, habladora y risueña, abrazando a Santana y bromeando con Martin y Emily como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida. Ya se hacía de noche y todos estaban un poco cansados.

-Bueno entonces, creo que lo mejor será que Billy y Esmeralda se queden en la pieza de Santana o Brittany, la verdad ambas piezas son un desastre así que no hay mucha diferencia –dijo Maurice.

-Hey –exclamaron las chicas aludidas, mientras los Stevens reían.

-En fin, ustedes verán luego. Y Emily y Martin, espero que no les incomode compartir el cuarto de invitados, la cama es nido así que tendrán suficiente espacio –finalizo Anne dirigiéndose a los hermanos.

-Claro que no hay problema, ya estoy acostumbrado a los ronquidos de Emily –contesto riendo Martin, ganándose una palmada en la cabeza por parte de su hermana.

-Esta decidido entonces, ¿Santana, Brittany, pueden llevar las maletas arriba? –dijo Anne.

-Claro –la morena levanto a la rubia de su regazo y la dejo sentada donde estaba ella, cuando esta hizo el amago de pararse, la detuvo –no te preocupes Britt, yo las llevo.

-Pero San –comenzó a protestar la rubia.

-No te preocupes Britt, yo le ayudo –dijo Martin.

-Tu eres la visita –dijo la morena –además no es como que me cueste llevar las cosas –agrego Santana con una sonrisa presumida.

-Ahí está la Santana que recuerdo –contesto rodando los ojos Emily –déjalos Britt, seguramente van a competir a ver quien llega primero o algo así, seguro los dos estaban esperando algo así.

Con eso la rubia de ojos verdes tranquilizo a Brittany, mientras Santana y Martin, tal como predijo Emily fueron a buscar las maletas y se dirigieron al segundo piso, corriendo y empujándose para tratar de llegar antes que el otro.

-Jajaja, por dios, diez años y siguen iguales –comento Esmeralda, al ver la competencia improvisada entre Santana y Martin.

-¿Siempre fueron así? –pregunto Brittany dirigiéndose a Emily, mientras los adultos retomaron su conversación.

-Si, cuando éramos pequeños siempre trataban de competir por todo, quien trepaba más rápido un árbol, quien nadaba más rápido, quien corría más rápido, quien comía más hamburguesas. Es porque los dos son parecidos, el caso es que yo siempre terminaba haciendo de árbitro, aunque no importaba mucho, Santana siempre ganaba a pesar de ser menor –relato Emily riéndose.

-Porque ella se transformo antes ¿cierto? –pregunto Brittany.

-En parte, es decir, obviamente las capacidades de Santana estaban potenciadas por su temprana transformación, pero aun así, recuerdo que a veces jugábamos con chicos mayores, que ya se habían transformado y Santana seguía siendo más rápida que todos ellos, así que tienes que darle crédito por sí sola.

-Sí, si lo sé, a veces levanta cosas pesadísimas, que mi papa apenas y puede mover.

-Bueno, en realidad, la mayoría de nosotros tenemos mucha más fuerza que ustedes. Aun así Santana es aun más fuerte, tiene que ver con su familia o algo así.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a sus padres –comento la ojiazul con nostalgia.

-Ellos te hubieran amado, créeme. Mi papa no dejaba de hablar acerca de lo tiernas que son ustedes dos y la bonita pareja que hacen.

Ante este comentario la rubia se sonrojo profundamente, "_tú y Santana son la una para la otra, se nota a simple vista, hacen una hermosa pareja, pero ya hablaremos de eso" _las palabras que le dijo Billy antes de irse resonaron en la cabeza de la rubia, y antes de que pudiera contestar Emily siguió hablando.

-Y cuando nos dijo como eras, Pufff, teníamos que haber adivinado, después de todo desde pequeña Tana tuvo algo por las rubias de ojos claros –Brittany frunció el ceño ante esto.

-Claro, recuerdo cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños, nuestra maestra, la señorita Hollyday, Tana hacía de todo para llamar su atención y cuando esta la felicitaba por algo que había hecho, no había manera de sacarle la sonrisa de la cara en todo el día –Brittany no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse a una pequeña Santana tratando de impresionar a una maestra de jardín de niños.

-Oh claro, y también recuerdo a Amanda, ella era nuestra niñera, tenía unos diecisiete años creo, el caso es que Martin y Santana siempre peleaban por su atención, incluso cuando teníamos seis años Santana se quebró el brazo al demostrarle que podía subir al techo de la casa y bajar en menos de cinco minutos.

-Hey, ¿Quién se quebró el brazo? –pregunto Santana apareciendo y sentándose en el suelo al lado del sillón en el que se encontraba Brittany, ante esto la ojiazul le tomo la mano y la guio para que se sentara donde estaba ella, para luego sentarse en su regazo.

-Tú –contesto con obviedad Emily.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto confundida la latina.

-¿Cuándo qué? –pregunto ahora Martin apareciendo y sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-Recuerdas cuando Santana se quebró el brazo, tratando de impresionar a Amanda.

-Amanda…Amanda –repitió pensativo el chico -¡Amanda¡ , oh cielos, como olvidarlo –ante la cara de confusión de la morena, este procedió a explicar –nuestra niñera Tana, rubia, ojos azules, diecisiete años, vivía al frente de nosotros, recuerdas que siempre tirábamos las pelotas en su patio y nos turnábamos para ir a pedírselas.

-Oh…si, ya lo recuerdo –dijo Santana sonriendo ligeramente al recordar su obsesión con su antigua niñera.

-Emily también me conto de tu enamoramiento con una tal señorita Hollyday –dijo Brittany burlándose.

-Oh…la señorita Hollyday –repitió la morena con una sonrisa –si, recuerdo que hacia hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención –reconoció esta haciendo reír a los demás.

-Bueno era de esperarse, después de todo te gustaban todas las rubias de ojos claros que conocías, aunque te durara solo una semana –comento Martin riéndose.

-Eso significa, ¿que en algún momento te gusto Emily? –preguntó mitad bromeando, mitad en serio Brittany, ante lo cual Santana y Martin soltaron una carcajada.

-Por dios Britt, tu sí que eres divertida –dijo el chico, sacándose una lágrima de tanto reír. Ante la cara de confusión de Brittany, Emily le aclaro la razón de la risa de los chicos.

-No, Santana me veía como un chico –dijo riéndose suavemente.

-No, no era eso, pero Emily, es Emily, es como Martin, como mis hermanos sabes, nunca ni siquiera cuando era pequeña la podría ver como nada más que como una hermana.

-Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de acostarse, ustedes deben estar cansadísimos por el viaje –dijo Maurice un rato después.

-Ohhhh, es cierto –dijo Martin bostezando –necesito dormir.

-Bueno, suban y les mostraremos donde dormirán –dijo Anne y todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el segundo piso.

Una vez intercambiado "buenas noches" y "nos vemos mañana" Brittany y Santana se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia, ambas tenían ya puestos sus pijamas y estaban a punto de acostarse.

-Y que te parecieron mis tíos y primos –pregunto la morena.

-Súper simpáticos, es mas siento como si los conociera de todas la vida –dijo la rubia sentándose frente a la morena en la cama.

-Uff, que alivio –dijo soltando un suspiro Santana, a lo que la rubia alzo una ceja –quiero decir, estaba preocupada por lo que pensarías una vez los conocieras, quería que te sintieras cómoda con ellos.

-Bromeas, yo estaba súper nerviosa, lo único que quería era caerles bien, después de todo ellos son muy importantes para ti.

-Pufff, Britt, tu eres maravillosa, por supuesto que te iban a adorar.

-Sanny –dijo Brittany en una voz tierna, mientras un tenue color carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Es cierto Britt, tu eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, la más linda, la más especial –dijo la morena acercándose a la rubia y acariciando la mejilla de esta.

-¿En serio? –pregunto en un susurro la rubia, mirando fijamente a la morena mientras se acercaba aun mas a ella.

-En serio Britt, eres lo más importante para mí –contesto la morena, ahora con su rostro frente a frente al de la rubia.

-Tú también eres lo más importante para mi San –dijo la rubia, imitando a la morena y acariciando la mejilla de esta –y tú siempre me dices cosas bonitas, pero te olvidas que para mí tú eres igual de especial. Que cada parte de ti es maravillosa, tu humor, tu carita de sueño por las mañanas, tu pelo –dijo tomando delicadamente un mechón de pelo negro –esos hoyuelos que se te hacen cuando ríes –dijo acariciando el lugar donde ahora se marcaba ligeramente dicho hoyuelo al estar la morena sonriendo –tus ojos, lo profundos y cálidos que son –finalizo la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena, mientras su mano acariciaba delicadamente las cejas de esta.

Los corazones de ambas chicas latían fuertemente, mientras sus miradas no se desviaban de los ojos de la otra. Lentamente la pelinegra se acerco aun mas, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la rubia, con su nariz acaricio ligeramente la nariz de la ojiazul, provocando una ligera risa en esta, quien correspondió la caricia.

_Es ahora o nunca _pensaron ambas chicas antes de acercar suavemente sus rostros. Cuando sus labios por fin se rozaron ligeramente, ambas cerraron sus ojos y acortaron la escasa distancia, permitiendo que sus labios se tocaran completamente. Era como si una energía atravesara sus cuerpos, ambas suspiraron profundamente disfrutando de los miles de sentimientos que surgían gracias a esa caricia. La rubia acaricio delicadamente el cuello de la morena mientras esta seguía acariciando la mejilla de ella, sus labios comenzaban a moverse delicadamente en perfecta sincronía. En cierto momento la morena no pudo seguir ocultando su felicidad y mientras el delicado beso seguía, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, la cual la rubia respondió inmediatamente con la propia y una pequeña sonrisa sin romper aun el beso.

Luego de unos momentos ambas se separaron, pero mantuvieron una distancia de escasos centímetros entre sus rostros. Ambas con inmensas sonrisas y miradas soñadoras, no pudieron sino reír y volver a unir sus labios.

* * *

Taran, ¿que les pareció?, les aviso, eso no es todo, la historia no solo es acerca de sus relacion, ya veran de que hablo en el otro capitulo, que por cierto aun no se para cuando esté, pero voy a tratar de que no pase mucho tiempo, dos semanas o un poco mas con suerte.

Saludos a todos, nos leemos y sueñen con Brittana


	7. De sonrojos y besos

No tengo perdon, lo sé. No saben cuanto lo siento, pero ufff, la verdad es que subestime mi semestre, pensé que iba a tener tiempo, que mis clases no iban a estar tan complicadas, pero no no fue asi, fue bastante difícil, la universidad me quito todo el tiempo, y lo poco que tenia libre lo dormía asi que no puede escribir nada, se que han pasado meses y de verdad les pido mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes todavía quieran leer esta historia.

Respecto a este capítulo es mas bien uno de transicion, podría decirse, y que además quería escribir un poco de fluff, especialmente despues de todo lo que paso en glee (que no me pertenece) y que realmente me puso de malas, o no de malas pero si le quito bastante felicididad a mi día.

En fin, fuera de eso, alguien mencionó en los reviews (que de paso muchas gracias por todos los lindos mensajes, me alegran el día. Y si si voy a continuar esta historia aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, no la dejaré botada) que le pusiera Faberry, honestamente a mí me gusta mucho Faberry, y no tengo problema en ponerlo, pero aún asi me gustaria saber que opinan ustedes, de con quien debería estar Quinn, que es a quien voy a considerar porque es amiga cercana de las chicas en esta historia, asi que diganme con quien la quieren y quien tenga mas preferencias será el interés amoroso de Quinn o trataré de hacer una votación si consigo entender como funciona, lo primero que salga, aunque les aviso no van una gran parte en esta historia, porque es un fic Brittana, solo pequeñas situaciones a lo mejor con las protagonistas y esas cosas.

Bueno ya estoy divagando mucho, aquí esta el capítulo, que lo disfruten :)

* * *

Ya era bastante pasada la medianoche en la casa de la familia Pierce y todos los habitantes de esta estaban profundamente dormidos, a excepción de las dos chicas que se encontraban en la habitación de Brittany Pierce.

Santana y Brittany llevaban más de dos horas intercambiando tiernos besos, abrazos y sonrisas; ambas en un estado de absoluta felicidad, ya que después de ese primer beso no cabía duda que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos mutuamente. Ahora ambas estaban sobre la cama, acostadas de lado y frente a la otra, una de sus manos entrelazadas en medio de ellas y la otra descansaba en la cintura de la otra, mientras sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas a tal punto que costaba diferenciar cual pertenecía a la rubia y cual a la morena.

-Nunca te había dicho esto, pero me encantan los hoyuelos que se te forman aquí –decía una sonrojada Brittany mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba la mejilla de la morena, donde se podía apreciar el hoyuelo del que hablaba, ya que Santana tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa, la cual no se había borrado de sus rostro desde su primer beso horas atrás.

-A mi me encantan tus pequitas –contestó la morena dejando ligeros besos en las mejillas de la rubia, seguido de un tierno beso. Al separarse las dos se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra.

-Britt –susurró la morena luego de un tiempo –yo…te quiero –la morena lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que Brittany sintió como todo su cuerpo era recorrido por un cosquilleo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Yo también te quiero Sanny –contestó luego la rubia acariciando delicadamente el rostro de la morena.

-Sí, pero, yo, no, es decir sí, pero…ugh –la morena estaba nerviosa, claro se habían besado por un par de horas, pero necesitaba dejarle claro sus sentimientos a la rubia, quién ahora miraba confundida a la morena, que segundos atrás tenía una radiante sonrisa y ahora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¿Qué pasa San?

-Es que, yo te quiero –repitió Santana.

-Ya me dijiste eso Sanny –dijo la rubia riéndose – y yo también te quiero.

-Pero, yo no te quiero como una amiga Britt –ante esto la sonrisa de la ojiazul se transformó en un adorable puchero –es decir, sí, obvio que eres mi amiga, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que te quiero como más que mi amiga, como mucho más que eso, cuando digo que eres lo más importante para mí, lo digo en serio. Y no es sólo que me atraes o que me gustas, es mucho más que eso, yo…yo siempre he sentido algo especial por ti, pero, hasta hace un tiempo no tenía claro que era, pero ahora ya lo sé, es porque yo te quiero, pero de verdad te quiero…ugh, no sé si lo puedo explicar bien, es-

La morena no pudo seguir hablando pues Brittany se abalanzó sobre ella besándola profundamente. Cuando se separó de ella, ambas tenían respiraciones agitadas y en medio del beso Brittany había terminado sobre la morena, piernas entrelazadas y cuerpos presionados.

-San, yo quiero mucho a Quinn sabes, y a Tina y a Mike y a todos en glee Club, quizás a Quinn la quiero un poco más porque ella es más cercana que los otros, o a lo mejor es porque la conozco desde hace más tiempo, no sé. El punto es que desde la primera vez que te vi, desde que apareciste como una pequeña lobita, desde ese momento te quiero, y siempre supe que era especial, que ni todo el cariño que les tengo a todos mis amigos juntos podía superar lo que siento por ti. Y siempre supe que eras especial para mí, que nosotras juntas somos especiales, pero hace un tiempo entendí porque, porque mi corazón late mas fuerte cuando estoy contigo, porque cuando me dices cosas bonitas tengo mariposas en todo el cuerpo, porque cada vez que veo que le prestas más atención a alguien o que alguien te coquetea me da tanta rabia, porque cuando miro fijamente a tus ojos siento como si pudiera quedarme así para siempre…es porque, tú eres mi persona especial, quiero estar contigo, y abrazarte y besarte y acurrucarme y reírme contigo para siempre –finalizó la rubia, en ningún momento despegando su mirada de los oscuros ojos de Santana.

Los corazones de ambas chicas latían fuertemente al darse cuenta que sus sentimiento eran completamente correspondidos.

-Entonces…amm, a lo mejor me estoy adelantando, pero no puedo esperar más Britt… -Santana tomó un profundo suspiro antes de continuar -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Apenas aquella pregunta escapó de los labios de la morena, la rubia se levanto y termino sentada sobre el abdomen de la morena, mientras daba saltitos y gritaba.

-Britt, ¡Britt! –La rubia miro a la morena bajo suyo –vas a despertar a todos, además todavía no me has respondido, y si es muy pronto yo puedo espe-

-¡NO! Dijo la rubia cortando a la morena.

-¿No? ¿No quieres? –Preguntó la pelinegra con una mirada herida y triste –es decir, claro, lo entiendo, yo-

-No, Sanny, me refiero a que no es muy pronto –trató de explicar la rubia para borrar esa carita de tristeza de la morena –Si, Santana López, quiero ser tu novia. ¿Quieres ser tú mi novia?

-Si Brittany Susan Pierce, si quiero ser tu novia –contestó la morena riendo y levantándose para quedar a la misma altura que Brittany, pero manteniendo a la rubia sentada sobre ella –ahora, ¿Puedo besar a mi novia? –preguntó una vez sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de la rubia, quien asintió y cerro la distancia entre ellas.

Así paso un rato más, en que las dos chicas festejaban su nueva relación, hasta que la mirada de la morena se poso distraídamente sobre el reloj de la mesita de noche.

-¡Britt, ya casi son las cuatro de la mañana! –dijo alarmada la morena.

-Ouu, espera, eso significa que ya vamos a cumplir dos horas como novias –dijo la rubia, ante lo cual la morena sonrió –deberíamos festejarlo –y con esto la rubia se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Santana, y las dos chicas estaban nuevamente besándose sin prisa, disfrutando de su nuevo estatus.

-Mmmm, para Britt, por más que me encante besarte, y lo digo en serio, creo que ahora si no me voy a poder separar de ti. Pero tenemos que dormir, mañana no podemos levantarnos tan tarde, así que de verdad deberíamos dormir Britt.

-Si, tienes razón San, es mejor que durmamos ahora.

Las dos chicas se metieron debajo de las tapas y rápidamente la rubia apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena. Una vez apagaron las luces estaban listas para dormir, con todo lo vivido en el día estaban agotadas.

-Buenas noches Britt, te quiero –susurro la morena dándole un beso en el cabello a la ojiazul.

-Buenas noches San, también te quiero –contestó la rubia suspirando antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Santana sentía golpes a lo lejos, pero no quería moverse, una cálida sensación llenaba sus sentidos, una sensación de paz y felicidad, la cara de Brittany era lo único que habitaba en su mente, para lo único que se movió fue para acercar aun mas a la rubia que sabía que estaba sobre ella.

-Mmmm –escuchó a la rubia y sintió como esta apretaba mas el abrazo y dejaba un suave beso en su hombro –San…

-Hola Britt –respondió la pelinegra con voz rasposa y acariciando el brazo de la rubia, lo que hizo que esta soltara una tierna risa. La rubia se movió dejando su mentón en el pecho de la morena para así mirarla de frente.

-Hey –susurro la ojiazul perdiéndose en los ojos de la morena.

-Hey –contestó esta con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro –te ves hermosa –agregó la morena acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

-Si claro, con mi pelo hecho una maraña, cara de zombie, y además aliento matutino –contestó la rubia riéndose.

La morena se acerco y beso los rosados labios de la ojiazul delicadamente.

-Nop, saben tan bien como anoche, así que puedes descartar el aliento matutino. Además si le sumamos el hecho que eres hermosa no sólo te ves hermosa, entonces no hay nada que pueda convencerme de lo contrario.

-Saaaan –la rubia se ruborizó y bajo su vista apenada mientras la morena se reía. De pronto miro fijamente a la morena con una sonrisa llena de adoración.

-¿Qué? –dijo Santana luego de un rato.

-Es real –contestó la rubia. Al ver la expresión de confusión de la morena lo aclaró –tú y yo, por un momento pensé que lo había soñado todo.

-Bueno-la morena fue interrumpida por nuevos golpes en la puerta

-¡Esta bien chicas les di diez minutos, ahora sí, no más! ¡Voy a entrar! –la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Anne, entrando en la habitación.

Las chicas seguían en la posición en la que estaban antes de la interrupción. Santana sintió su cuerpo tensarse frente a la reacción de Anne.

-Bueno que esperan, es hora de levantarse. Así que apúrense y bajen a desayunar –con esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta –Santana –el cuerpo de la morena se puso aun mas rígido y sintió como un sudor frio la envolvía –hay una familia de lobos desayunando hoy, si no te apuras no va a quedar comida –agregó mientras se reía y salía de la habitación Anne.

-¿Qué pasa San? –preguntó la rubia al ver la cara de asustada de la morena.

-¿Tu crees que se dio cuenta?

-¿Mmmm?

-Tu mamá, ¿crees que se dio cuenta que…ya sabes, algo hay entre nosotras?

-Mmmm, no creo, siempre que dormimos juntas nos acurrucamos y siempre estamos abrazándonos –explico la rubia –además no sería algo malo ¿o sí?

-No sé, es decir, ahora que estamos juntas, no quiero que nos tengamos que esconder ni nada de eso, pero no sé cómo van a reaccionar tu papás –contestó nerviosa la morena.

-De qué hablas San, yo estoy segura que van a estar encantados

-Pero, tú eres su hija, y yo, bueno ustedes me encontraron en el bosque, y me dieron un hogar y una familia y yo-

-Y tú eres parte de esta familia, San ellos te quieren tanto como a mí, como si fueras su hija, pero ya sabes sin en realidad serlo porque eso sería presuntuoso.

-¿Incestuoso? –preguntó la morena.

-Oh, sí eso, el caso es que no creo que vayan a reaccionar mal. A mí me gustaría decirles y no solo a ellos, me gustaría poder besarte y abrazarte cada vez que quiero, pero si tú no quieres, lo entiendo, yo-

-No, yo quiero lo mismo que tu Britt –contesto la morena dejando un delicado beso en los labios de Brittany –quiero besarte, abrazarte, tomarte de la mano y todas esas cosas de novias cada vez que quiera, que es todo el tiempo –dijo con una ligera risa –y si tienes razón, tenemos que decirle a tus padres, me pone algo nerviosa, pero hay que hacerlo.

-Te parece si les decimos hoy, ¿después que se vayan tus tíos?

-Tan pronto –dijo alarmada la morena –aunque, bueno…si, tienes razón, digámosles hoy –la rubia sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso a la morena.

-Bueno ahora vamos a desayunar, que tú ya debes tener mucha hambre –dijo la rubia levantándose y tomando la mano de la morena, cuando esta se levantó un ruido como un gruñido se escuchó. Santana miró hacia su estómago mientras la ojiazul soltaba una carcajada.

-Viste, te dije Sanny –y con eso las dos chicas fueron a desayunar con el resto de la familia.

* * *

Más tarde ese día Billy y su familia se preparaban para irse, estaban todos fuera de la casa de los Pierce, despidiéndose de los Stevens.

-Vengan cuando quieran –decía Anne

-Si, por favor no queremos perder el contacto, es más deberíamos juntarnos cada cierto tiempo –agregó Maurice.

-Esa es una excelente idea, podríamos hacer algo todos los meses, es más ustedes podrían visitarnos la próxima vez –respondió Esmeralda.

-Por supuesto –contestaron Anne y Maurice.

-Bueno Tana, nos veremos pronto, a lo mejor podrías invitarnos a uno de tus juegos y aprovechamos de animarte a ti y a Britt –le decía Emily a Santana y Brittany quienes estaban semi abrazadas por el costado.

-Claro, no me acuerdo cuando tengo otro juego, pero yo les digo –dijo entusiasmada la morena.

-Y así vemos si en realidad eres tan buena o solo estabas fanfarroneando –bromeo Martin

-No, Sanny es la mejor del equipo, por lejos –contestó Brittany mirando con ojos soñadores a Santana.

-Y tú eres la mejor porrista de Ohio, y del país y del mundo –respondió la morena perdiéndose en los ojos de Brittany –y la más linda también.

-Saaaan –se quejó la rubia y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena, mientras esta reía.

-Todavía estamos aquí chicas –dijo riendo Emily.

-Cielos me van a dar una caries con lo dulces que se ponen –molestaba Martín.

Saliendo de su momentánea burbuja de ternura, Brittany y Santana se separaron un poco, pero sin dejar de tocarse y ahora ambas portaban un visible sonrojo, mientras los hermanos Stevens solo reían.

-¡Chicos hora de irse! –se escuchó la voz de Billy antes de que Martín pudiera seguir molestando a las chicas.

-Bueno, ahora si adiós chicas –hablo Emily

-Si, fue un buen fin de semana –agregó Martín –y fue genial conocer a la chica que tiene a Tana en la palma de su mano –ante este último comentario Brittany y Santana solo soltaron unas risitas nerviosas.

-No escuchen a Martin, denme un abrazo mejor –dijo Emily abrazando a Brittany y Santana.

-Hey yo también –agregó el chico antes de sumarse al abrazo.

-Vamos chicos déjennos despedirnos de Santana a nosotros ahora –se escuchó la voz de Billy, provocando que se rompiera el abrazo entre los cuatro chicos.

Los hermanos Stevens se fueron a despedir de Anne y Maurice, mientras que Esmeralda abrazaba a Brittany y Santana.

-Cuídense chicas, y nos veremos pronto –decía la mujer al separarse mientras Billy aprovechaba para abrazar a las chicas.

-Ahora que por fin te encontramos lobita no te vas a poder deshacer de nosotros, y por supuesto eso va para ti también Brittany –decía con una sonrisa Billy.

-No te preocupes tío, ya escuche como hablaban con mis papás y por lo visto dentro de poco ustedes nos van a tener que soportar cuando vayamos a su casa –respondió la rubia a lo que Billy y Esmeralda rieron.

-Los estaremos esperando entonces –aseguró Billy –pero ahora si debemos irnos.

Los Stevens ya se habían acomodado en su auto y estaban a punto de partir.

-Adiós y de nuevo gracias por todo –decía Esmeralda por la ventana.

-No fue nada les repetimos –seguían contestando los Pierce.

Cuando el automóvil de los Stevens ya no se pudo ver más los Pierce y Santana entraron en la casa.

-Hey, ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película? –dijo Maurice.

-Claro –contestaron Santana y Anne.

-¡Si!, veamos Enredados porfi -contestó entusiasta Brittany.

-Si todos están de acuerdo… -respondió Maurice, mirando a su esposa, pues sabía que Santana no protestaría contra Brittany.

-Por mí no hay problema –agregó Anne –Maurice vamos a preparar una palomitas y refrescos mientras las chicas ponen la película –y con esto la rubia mayor guió a su esposo hacia la cocina con ella.

-Vamos San –dijo la ojiazul tomando de la mano a la morena y llevándola a la sala de estar.

Mientras la rubia prendía el televisor y el reproductor, la morena se puso a buscar la película.

-Ummm, ¿donde está la película? ¿Britt, segura que está acá?, ¿no la vimos el otro día en la sala de juegos? –preguntó la morena mientras buscaba en el cajón de películas que fácilmente tenía más de 50.

-No San, después yo la guardé aquí para que no se perdiera –contestó la rubia dándose vuelta y fijándose en la cara de concentración de la morena, quién tenía el ceño fruncido y la punta de su lengua se asomaba entre sus labios.

-Mmmm, no la encuen –Santana no alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando unos suaves labios colisionaron con los suyos en un suave beso.

-No puede resistirme –dijo Brittany una vez que se separaron –te vez tan tierna con tu carita de concentración cuando estás empezando a frustrarte –terminó de decir riendo la rubia quién estaba acuclillada al lado de la morena quien estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Hey, no estaba a punto de frustrarme –contestó la morena.

-Si San, porque estabas arrugando aquí –dijo la rubia acariciando el entrecejo de la morena delicadamente –y tenías los labios apretados –ahora Brittany tocaba suavemente los labios de la pelinegra –y tu lengüita afuera –terminó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, si me estabas observando detenidamente, cualquiera diría que te gusto o algo así –le respondió la morena abrazando a la ojiazul por la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas.

-Puede ser, pero no estoy muy segura –contestó Brittany con una mirada traviesa.

-Vaya tendré que cortejarte entonces.

-Si, creo que eso me podría convencer.

-Entonces creo que partiré confesando mis más profundos sentimientos por ti –dijo la morena dramáticamente – mi bella dama desde el primer momento en que la vi y sus delicados ojos cayeron sobre mi persona no he podido dejar de pensar en usted, en sus finos rasgos y en su delicada figura y en su refinado carácter –Brittany reía ante la voz de príncipe encantador que usaba Santana y ante los exagerados gestos de que esta hacía.

-Y como su sonrisa ilumina el más oscuro de mis días –continuó la morena –o cómo cada vez que te miró a los ojos mi corazón pareciera detenerse unos segundos para después latir más fuerte que nunca –finalizó la morena ahora con una pequeña sonrisa y con esa mirada de adoración reservada solamente para Brittany.

Brittany, quien mantenía una sonrisa como la de la morena, ahora acariciaba suavemente la tostada mejilla de Santana.

-Mi corazón hace lo mismo cada vez que estoy contigo San, antes pensaba que estaba a punto de tener un ataque, pero ahora sé que son tus ojitos los que hacen que mi corazón se ponga así –dijo la rubia antes de besar a su novia.

-Me siento como en un cuento de Disney –susurró la rubia a escasos centímetros de los labios de la pelinegra antes de besarla nuevamente.

-Claro solo que en vez de un príncipe encantador, a ti te toco un chica-lobo –le respondió Santana.

-Una hermosa chica-lobo –dijo la rubia provocando que la morena un sonrojo, que la hizo reír –y tiernamente adorable.

-Bueno entonces que suerte de la chica-lobo de quedarse con la más bella de todas las princesas –ante esto fue el turno de la rubia de sonrojarse, y sin poder resistirse la morena volvió a besarla.

Esta vez el beso duró más que los anteriores, pero a pesar de eso no perdió su delicadeza, las manos de la morena descansaban tranquilamente sobre la cintura de la rubia y las manos de esta acariciaban distraídamente el cabello oscuro de Santana.

-Chicas –se escuchó de pronto.

Esto provocó el pánico en la pelinegra, rápidamente dejó Brittany sentada en el suelo y se paró cerca de una esquina lo más alejada de su novia. Por su parte Brittany todavía no entendía que pasaba, de hecho todavía sentía los efectos de los besos de Santana, aunque sí se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sentada sobre la morena.

-No no no, no es lo que pa-parece –trataba de decir una asustada Santana con la mirada fija en el suelo, esta no era la forma en que quería que los Pierce supieran de su nueva relación con Brittany _mierda, ellos van a preparar cosas para ver una película y yo me besuqueo con su hija, ellos que me dieron su confianza y me han tratado como a una hija, ahora sí que la cagué, me van a echar de la casa me van a prohibir ver a Brittany, que voy a hacer no puedo vivir sin Britt. _Los pensamientos de la morena iban de mal en peor, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al pensar que perdería no solo a Brittany sino también a la que ella considera su familia –yo no, yo no…

-Te dije que esta semana las pillábamos –dijo Anne a su marido riendo –creo que me debes un masaje.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que íbamos a tener que espiarlas y tenderles trampas para poder atraparlas con las manos en la masa –contesto riendo a carcajadas Maurice.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto una confundida Brittany –ustedes, ¿Ustedes sabían?

-Por supuesto pequeña, supimos desde que Santana llego hace diez años –contestó con obviedad Maurice.

-Pero, pero nosotras no, no éramos, no éramos –trataba de explicar la rubia mientras que la morena seguía con la cabeza baja sin atreverse a levantar la vista y murmurando silenciosamente.

-Claro que no tenían nada romántico en ese entonces, pero la forma en la que se miraban y aun se miran y protegen mutuamente. Estaba claro que ahí surgiría algo mas –aclaró Anne –ahora que pasa con Santana, desde que llegamos está así. ¿Santana, estás bien cielo?

Ante esto la morena no respondió, al parecer tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba que no había escuchado nada de la conversación entre Brittany y sus padres.

Brittany al ver que la morena no respondía, se levanto y se acerco a ella tomando la mano de su novia.

-San –susurró la rubia menor, ante esto la morena pareció despertarse de su letargo. Alzo su vista y los rubios se sorprendieron al ver las lágrimas que bañaban las tostadas mejillas de Santana, pero se sorprendieron más al escucharla.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Yo empacaré mis cosas lo más rápido posible se los juro. Pero por favor no me dejen sin ver a Brittany, les prometo que no me volveré a acercar a ella ni a tocarla siquiera, pero por favor déjenme verla de vez en cuando, por favor no me dejen sin Brittany, por favor –dijo Santana rápidamente mirando a Anne y a Maurice.

La mirada perdida de la morena y el sufrimiento en la vos de la morena fueron suficientes para que la rubia sintiera un profundo dolor al ver a su novia así, y para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Esta avanzo aún más hacia la morena envolviéndola en un protector abrazo ante lo que la morena instintivamente hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novia.

-Shhh, tranquila Sanny, no pasa nada –decía la rubia tratando de calmar a Santana.

-Pero, ellos, ellos –decía una asustada Santana.

-Nosotros nada cielo, nosotros no haremos nada más que apoyarlas y alegrarnos por ustedes –dijo Anne. El matrimonio estaba ahora al lado de las dos chicas.

-¿Es, es enserio? ¿No me odian entonces? –preguntó una dudosa Santana, levantando ligeramente su vista.

-Pero pequeña que cosas dices –contestó riendo Maurice –te queremos tanto como a Brittany, jamás podríamos odiarte. Y además sabíamos que ustedes terminarían juntas, incluso Anne ya tiene ideas para su boda y…

-¡Papá! –lo interrumpió una sonrojada Brittany.

-Pero si es verdad, tiene un cuaderno con todas sus ideas, incluso me estaba diciendo que planea mostrárselo a Esmeralda pa-

-Está bien Maurice, déjalas tranquilas, ambas parecen tomates ahora –dijo Anne –pequeña ya no llores, no sé de donde sacaste esas ideas, pero no pueden estar más lejos de la realidad –esta vez Anne se dirigió a Santana y sacando un pañuelo limpió delicadamente sus lágrimas, y luego las de Brittany –ahora sonrían y siéntense para poder ver la película.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, Anne y Maurice en el sillón grande y las chicas en un pequeño, Brittany sobre Santana; se disponían a iniciar la película y la morena seguía algo incrédula de lo que había pesado unos minutos atrás.

-Tíos –dijo Santana ganando la atención de los rubios, pues había estado algo callada –lo siento, no sé porque reaccioné así, yo estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero agh…no sé qué me pasó.

-Tranquila pequeña ya pasó –dijo maternalmente Anne.

-Creo que leer Romeo y Julieta para la escuela realmente te afecto ¿o no pequeña? –comentó con una sonrisa Maurice.

-Ya papá, déjala, mira como se pone toda rojita –defendió a Santana la ojiazul dejando pequeños besos en las mejillas de la morena, quien estaba más que avergonzada con su sobrerreacción de antes.

-Está bien, está bien, pero solo porque se ven adorables –dijo Maurice y luego de eso los cuatro vieron tranquilamente la película. La morena de a poco volvía a sentirse normal luego de la montaña rusa de emociones de la que fue víctima cuando sus tíos las sorprendieron, cuando la película llego a su fin ya era la misma Santana de siempre, con la única diferencia que ahora nada separaba su mano entrelazada con la de su rubia novia.

* * *

Durante la cena tanto Anne como Maurice bombardearon de preguntas a las chicas, querían saber desde cuando estaban juntas, cuántas citas habían tenido, porqué no les habían dicho antes, y es que los dos rubios mayores estaban seguros que las chicas tenían mucho tiempo de novias, e incluso les tomó unos minutos creerles a la nueva pareja que tan solo la noche anterior confesaron sus sentimientos y se volvieron novias; el matrimonio Pierce no podía estar más feliz por Brittany y Santana.

Luego de la cena y cuando ya era hora de dormir, las chicas volvieron a sentirse un poco nerviosas pues si bien muchas veces dormían juntas en la misma cama y ni Anne ni Maurice tenían nada en contra, ahora la situación era distinta, eran novias oficialmente y los padres de la ojiazul lo sabían, ni Santana ni Brittany sabían cómo preguntar si estaba bien dormir en la misma pieza por lo que las dos chicas estaban en el pie de la escalera hacia el segundo piso esperando que el matrimonio Pierce subiera y les dijera algo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? Creí que ya tenían sueño, Santana estuvo bostezando durante toda la cena –comentó Anne cuando las vio.

-Emmm, sí, sí estoy cansadísima tía –contestó nerviosamente Santana.

-Entonces… -inquirió Maurice.

-Sí, bueno, nosotras queríamos decirles algo, más bien preguntarles algo –comenzó la rubia.

-Oh por dios, ¡Brittany está embarazada!, vaya chicas les dijimos que nos tenían que haber dicho antes, así podríamos haber tenido la conversación de sexo seguro antes de este accidente –dijo Maurice fingiendo seriedad, a su lado Anne negaba con la cabeza ante el comportamiento infantil de su esposo, pero aún así no podía esconder su sonrisa frente a los sonrojados rostros de las chicas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no, Brittany y yo no, no hemos, nosotras nunca –una avergonzada Santana trataba de decir mientras ahora si Maurice y Anne reían a carcajadas.

-No hemos hecho nada de eso, y no papá no estoy embarazada, creo que sería mejor esperar hasta que seamos adultas para tener hijos, preciosos hijos mitad San mitad mí, a lo mejor pueden tener tus hermosos ojitos oscuros o tus hoyuelos Sanny o –contestó la rubia distrayéndose y pellizcando suavemente las mejillas de su novia.

-Bueno chicas, ¿entonces qué era lo que querían? –interrumpió Anne, las chicas eran adorables, pero ya era tarde y ella necesitaba dormir.

-O sí, bueno, verán, como ustedes saben desde pequeñas Britt y yo solemos dormir juntas a veces y claro nunca fue ningún problema, porque no éramos nada más que amigas-

-Mejores amigas –interrumpió la rubia ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-Claro mejores amigas, entonces, bueno ahora somos novias y ustedes lo saben, ¿que pasará con eso entonces? –terminó la morena.

-¿Están hablando de dormir en la misma pieza pequeñas? –Pregunto Anne, a lo que las chicas asintieron tímidamente, ante esto Anne soltó una pequeña risa –Ay chicas, por supuesto que pueden seguir durmiendo en la misma pieza, ¿No se han dado cuenta que cada vez que voy a sus piezas les aviso y grito mucho antes de entrar?

Santana y Brittany se miraron tratando de recordar y después de unos momentos asintieron suavemente al darse cuenta que efectivamente cada vez que estaban en la pieza de una de las dos o incluso en el sótano solas antes aparecer Anne, y Maurice también, anunciaban su llegada mucho tiempo antes con gritos.

-Es porque, bueno creíamos que ustedes estaban juntas tiempo atrás y son adolescentes, sus hormonas se alborotan y bueno, no queríamos tener sorpresas –dijo riendo Anne, a lo que Maurice asintió –pero, tengan o no relaciones chicas, estamos tranquilos porque lo harán con la persona correcta, y por el cariño que se tienen no sólo por sus hormonas o por otros motivos, el caso es, no queremos oír ni ver, pero no les prohibiremos nada, solo no nos dejen saber, para nosotros aun son esas pequeñas niñas que no alcanzaban el tarro de galletas –finalizó Anne.

-Así que, si pueden dormir en el mismo cuarto –dijo Maurice.

-Genial, gracias tíos buenas noches –dijo Santana.

-Buenas noches, son los mejores padres del mundo –dijo un feliz Brittany antes de tomar la mano de la morena y arrastrarla hacia el segundo piso.

-Buenas noches –contestaron los Pierce.

-¡Y nada de despertarnos con sus ruidos en la mitad de la noche eh! –alcanzó a gritar Maurice antes de que las chicas desaparecieran en el segundo piso.

-Maurice, déjalas, a las pobres les va a explotar la cara de lo rojas que se ponen –le reprendió suavemente Anne, pero aún sonriendo.

-Pero, Anne, es irresistible molestarlas, además he esperado mucho tiempo para poder hacerlo, tengo que aprovechar antes que se me olviden todas mis bromas maestras.

* * *

Momentos más tarde en la pieza de la morena ambas chicas ya se encontraban abrazadas bajo las tapas, Brittany abrazaba a Santana por atrás mientras la morena acariciaba suavemente la mano de la rubia y dejaba ligeros besos de vez en cuando en los nudillos de esta.

-Se siente tan normal y distinto a la vez –dijo de pronto la morena.

-¿Mmmm?

-Esto –contesto Santana apretando la mano de la rubia –nosotras, quiero decir, siempre que dormimos juntas nos abrazamos y acurrucamos, pero ahora sé que es diferente, aunque la semana pasada estabas así mismo, ahora se siente diferente.

-¿Un mal diferente o un buen diferente? –preguntó Brittany

-Un perfecto diferente Britt –respondió la morena –pero aun así es como antes.

-Mmm, pero ahora puedo hacer esto –susurro la rubia

-¿Qué cos –la morena fue interrumpida por los suaves labios de Brittany quien se había levantado un poco para poder besarla.

-Eso –contesto juguetonamente la rubia.

-Jejeje sí, eso sí. Y lo mejor de todos es que los tíos lo tomaron más que bien.

-Ves, te dije.

-Si, siempre tienes razón Britt –contestó la motera besando suavemente a su novia.

-Aunque, hablaron mucho de, emmm, eso –dijo la rubia bajando la voz.

-¿Mmm, que cosa?

-Ya sabes, sexo –dijo la rubia en una voz casi imperceptible.

-Oh –la morena sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar ese tema, tan solo imaginar llegar a ese nivel de intimidad con la rubia era suficiente para que se sintiese algo mareada –si, pero ya sabes solo bromeaban, creo.

-Si, jejeje –Brittany soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras sentía su cara arder.

Las chicas estuvieron un rato en un nervioso silencio hasta que un bostezo de la rubia llamo la atención de la pelinegra.

-Durmamos mejor Britt, mañana tenemos escuela y no quiero que andes con sueño –dijo cariñosamente la morena olvidando su nerviosismo anterior.

-Si, tienes razón. Ay no puedo esperar contarle a Quinn que somos novias y a Mike y a Tina y a Mercedes y a todos –dijo la rubia emocionada abrazando un poco más fuerte a la morena.

-Bueno Britt, mañana le decimos a todos ahora descansa.

-Y a Stacy, ahora si te va a tener que dejar de coquetear –continuaba la rubia, esta vez con voz más apagada pues estaba quedándose dormida.

-Lo que tu quiera Britt, lo que tú quieras –respondió un sonriente morena antes de besar la frente de la rubia y disponerse a dormir en los brazos de su novia.

* * *

Tarán...ahí esta, ojalá les haya gustado. El otros capítulo no se cuando, espero que pronto, pero no será menos de una semana; no me tardaré tanto, porque ahora si tengo tiempo, pero no les quiero prometer nada, asi que nos leemos a la próxima y sueñen con Brittana. Oh si, se me olvidaba, Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, espero sea un excelente año para ustedes y les vaya aun mejor :)

Pd.: Respecto al interés amoroso de Quinn, si bien Faberry me gusta mucho y es, creo mi preferido, no me opondré si eligen a otra persona, excepto Finn, aunque gane no lo pondre a él, no me gusta el carácter, la acitud, nada del personaje asi que no él no. Y bueno algo extrañamente perturbador tampoco, asi como Mr. Shuester o Figgins, creo que en ese caso también tendré que pasar por alto su opinión, no me sentiría cómoda escribiendo eso. Pero espero que no elijan esos personajes. Ahora si me voy adiós :)


	8. La nueva pareja de McKingley

Holaa, volví y no me demoré tanto como la vez anterior, pero se que igual me demoré, lo siento pero me costaba mucho escribir a veces, especialmente porque se me ocurría leer spoilers de glee y al enterarme como va Brittana, uuuffff, mal, mal, pero bueno ya deje de ver glee hace tiempo y mi consuelo son los fanfics y la esperanza que los escritores de Glee entren en razón y junten a Brittana, y paren un poco el sinsentido que tienen.

En fin, pasando a temas mas agradables, aquí esta el capítulo, espero que les guste, y esta vez no voy a hacer promesas de cuando voy a tener el otro, claro que voy a tratar de tenerlo pronto pero no les prometo nada, lo que sí les puedo prometer, es que no voy a abandonar este fic, aunque sea lo último que haga, me cuesta escribir a veces porque el desarrolo a veces esta borroso en mi cabeza y lo unico claro que tengo es la idea general y algo del final.

En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews y todo eso, de verdad que me sacan mas de una sonrisa.

Bueno ahora si, el capítulo:)

* * *

Era lunes en la mañana y por el estacionamiento de McKingley caminaban una rubia y una morena, con sus manos entrelazadas y ambas con sonrisas radiantes a juego. Tanto Brittany como Santana se encontraban aún en su burbuja de felicidad; desde ese primer beso tan sólo una par de noches atrás, ninguna de las dos podían borrar las sonrisas de sus rostros.

Como todos los días en que ambas tenían sus entrenamientos respectivos, las chicas se dirigían hacia el campo de fútbol pues era costumbre si el tiempo les alcanzaba, que la morena dejara a Brittany y luego se iba a su propio entrenamiento, más aún ese día pues la ojiazul insistió en que ambas le debían decir a sus respectivos amigos y amigas de su nueva relación.

Brittany caminaba dando saltitos pues no podía contener su felicidad, mientras que a su lado Santana no podía evitar sonreír ante la ternura de su rubia novia.

-Bueno, ya estamos llegando, ¿preparada para decirle a Quinn? –dijo la morena.

-Siii, lo único que quiero es decirles a todos que estamos juntas San –contestó la rubia dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

-¿No te preocupa cómo pueda reaccionar la gente? –preguntó la morena.

-Nop, me preocupan nuestros amigos, y sé que a ellos no les va a importar. Es más creo que todos estarán felices. Lo que digan los demás, me tiene sin cuidado. –Cuando terminó de decir esto la rubia se quedo pensando unos segundos antes de agregar –si tú no quieres que todos sepan Sanny, está bien yo lo entiendo y-

-No Britt, tu sabes que me importa una mierda lo que la gente diga. Solo lo decía por ti, tú sabes, porque tú tienes más amigos y todo eso.

-San, todos mis amigos son nuestros amigos, aunque te hagas la ruda y digas que no te importan y los molestes, yo se que los quieres, porque no importa que te trates de hacer la chica mala, tu eres la persona más dulce y cariñosa del mundo –dijo riendo la rubia y acariciando una morena mejilla.

-Solo contigo Britt –contestó la morena dándole un suave beso en los labios a la rubia –Aclarado eso, vamos a darle las noticias a Fabray antes que se me haga tarde para mi entrenamiento.

Las chicas llegaron a la cancha y Brittany divisó rápidamente a la rubia de ojos miel, sin poder esperar más para contarle a su amiga, la ojiazul corrió hacia Quinn tirando consigo a Santana pues amabas seguían con sus manos firmemente entrelazadas.

-QUINN, QUINN, QUINNYYYYYY –gritaba emocionada Brittany.

-¿Brittany que pasó?, ¿Por qué el escándalo? –preguntó algo asustada la ojimiel, pero tranquilizándose al ver las sonrisas de sus amigas -¿Dónde está el incendio? –preguntó riendo Quinn

-¿Uh?, Incendio, ¿Dónde?, nosotras no vimos humo, cielos ¿tenemos que evacuar?

-No Britt, Fabray se está tratando de hacer la graciosa aquí, pero como vez obviamente no le resulta mucho, te falta carisma Fabray –agregó la morena con una sonrisa burlona hacia Quinn

-Jajaja, acaba de hablar la persona más graciosa de McKingley

-Bueno Quinn, San sí es súper graciosa, y bromear acerca de un incendio es algo cruel –dijo seriamente la ojiazul.

-Claro Britt defiende a tu esposa antes de a tu amiga –dijo Quinn con fingida tristeza, al levantar la vista se topó con una nerviosa y sonrojada Santana que no dejaba la vista quieta mientras abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera a hablar pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, mientras que Brittany miraba fijamente al suelo y se notaban sus orejas muy rojas.

-Están actuando bastante extraño chicas… -dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño. De pronto Santana comenzó a toser fuertemente, en ese momento Brittany despegó la vista del suelo y a pesar de sus mejillas estar muy rojas, inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la morena quien trataba de calmar su repentina tos.

Una vez Santana logró calmarse y ya menos sonrojadas ambas, Quinn decidió que era un buen momento para seguir hablando.

-Bueno después de eso…que no se qué fue, me dirán por fin que pasó.

-Ooh si claro Quinny –dijo Brittany, quien al parecer ya había olvidado el comentario de Quinn –pueeees, adivina –dijo la ojiazul mientras tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y apretaba fuertemente la mano de Santana, mientras la morena sonreía ante la ternura de su novia.

-Mmmm, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que adivinar? –preguntó Quinn, quien no entendía a donde quería llegar la rubia más alta.

-Pfff, Quinn si te digo no sería una adivinanza.

-Está bien, está bien. Dame pistas entonces –aceptó la ojimiel tratando de ver algo extraño en Brittany.

-Ummm, a ver, mmmm…no se me ocurre –decía Brittany mientras fruncía el ceño y sacaba la punta de su lengua afuera en clara concentración.

-Yo tengo una –interrumpió la morena -¿puedo? –preguntó mirando a Brittany, quien asintió emocionadamente.

-Presta atención Fabray –dijo la morena para luego levantar su mano izquierda, la cual estaba entrelazada con la de Brittany y ponerlas frente a Quinn.

-Umm –la ojimiel meditó pensativa unos momentos –Oh ya sé, un nuevo esmalte de uñas. Pero…mmm, ¿es de esos transparentes que se supone que ponen tus uñas mas fuertes o algo así?

-Nop, no es eso Quinn. Trata de nuevo –dijo la ojiazul.

-Ugh, ¿un nuevo brazalete?

Cinco minutos después, y Quinn aún no lograba descubrir que era lo que su amiga trataba de decirle y comenzaba a frustrar tanto a ella misma como a Santana.

-Ugh, estoy empezando a creer que Quinn nunca va a adivinar –Santana susurró a su novia.

-¿Te regalaron un pato como mascota? –seguía tratando la capitana.

-Tienes razón San –contestó la ojiazul en el mismo tono de la morena –Esta bien Quinn, detente.

-Es eso, adiviné ¿cierto?

-Nop, y no estás ni cerca de adivinar. Así que te daré otra pista, la pista es... –mientras la rubia pensaba, Santana sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, era su teléfono, el cual indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto –Oh ya se es-

-Rayos, lo siento Britt debo irme, la entrenadora Beiste ya llegó y todavía tengo que cambiarme –explicó la morena.

-Pero San, todavía no ha adivinado –dijo con un puchero la rubia ojiazul a lo que la morena no pudo resistirse.

-Está bien, yo tengo una última pista, y si no adivinas con esta Fabray, no tienes esperanza de adivinarlo con nada –dijo la morena, acto seguido se giró hacia Brittany y tomó las mejillas de la rubia, acercándola a ella y con una pequeña sonrisa unió sus labios. Brittany no pudo hacer más que responder el beso, mientras las mariposas en su estómago se multiplicaban a medida que Santana la seguía besando.

Cuando se separaron las dos chicas estaban en su propio mundo con sonrisas de enamoradas en sus rostros perdidas en la mirada de la otra.

-¡Oh por dios! –Gritó Quinn con una sonrisa rompiendo la burbuja en la que se encontraban Santana y Brittany –por favor díganme que por fin se dieron cuenta que están locas la una por la otra.

Las sonrisas cómplices de las chicas fueron suficientes para que Quinn tuviera su respuesta y sin esperar más se lanzó a abrazar a sus amigas.

-Chicas estoy tan feliz por ustedes –decía Quinn entremedio de Brittany y Santana –les juro que ya estaba pensando en intervenir, encerrarlas en una habitación y tenerlas ahí hasta que se dijeran que se gustan.

-Bueno Fabray, por suerte no tuviste que llegar tan lejos –contestó Santana riendo ante las ocurrencias de la ojimiel.

-Si, ahora tienen que contarme todo –dijo Quinn separándose –cuando fue que se hicieron novias, porque supongo que son novias ya.

-Por supuesto que sí Quinn, empezamos el sábado en la noche –contestó una emocionada Brittany.

-Bueno, en realidad fue más como el domingo en la madrugada –agregó la morena.

-¿y quién fue la que preguntó? Dime que fuiste tú Britt.

-En reali-

-VACAS FLOJAS. LES DOY TRES SEGUNDOS PARA QUE EMPIEZEN A TROTAR, SINO SE QUEDAN ENTRENANDO HASTA QUE LES SANGREN LOS PIES –se escucho a la entrenadora Sylvester a través del megáfono.

-Ahora si me voy chicas, no quiero que esa mujer las torture por mi culpa –dijo Santana algo preocupada, después de todo la entrenadora de las Cheerios si era una mujer que temer.

-Está bien Sanny, ¿nos vemos luego? –preguntó Brittany.

-Claro, creo que hoy tengo entrenamiento suave así que apenas termine vengo a esperarte –contestó la morena –Nos vemos Britt –dijo la morena antes de dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de su novia –te quiero –agregó tímidamente.

-Yo también te quiero San –contestó una sonrojada Brittany.

-¡LOPEZ, PIERCE! PUEDEN PENSAR NOMBRES PARA SUS FUTUROS HIJOS LUEGO, AHORA NECESITO QUE TÚ, RUBIA ENERGÉTICA TE PONGAS A TROTAR Y QUE TU NOVIECITA LATINA SE VAYA A SU ENTRENAMIENTO –se escuchó nuevamente el megáfono, esta vez provocando un profundo sonrojo en ambas chicas y una sonora carcajada en Quinn.

-Ups, ya me voy. Adiós chicas –dijo Santana mientras arrancaba de el campo de fútbol, aún portando un sonrojo notable.

-Adiós San –contestó soñadoramente la ojiazul, mientras miraba a la morena de lejos.

-PIERCE, DEJA DE SUSPIRAR POR TU LATINA, TIENES EL RESTO DE TU TIEMPO PARA PLANIFICAR SU BODA –esta vez la rubia ojiazul estaba segura que se desmayaría, pues sentía toda la sangre de su cuerpo en sus sonrojadas mejillas, aun así se las arregló para asentir tímidamente a su entrenadora.

-Andas en las nubes, ah Britt –comentó burlonamente Quinn trotando al lado de la otra rubia.

-Uh Quinn, hablemos después o sino la entrenadora me va seguir molestando y sinceramente creo que si me sigo sonrojando las mejillas me van a explotar –dijo Brittany con un puchero ocasionando la risa de la ojimiel.

-Está bien B. Pero después me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles.

-Claro Quinn, ahora si a trotar, que no me quiero quedar más tiempo entrenando hoy.

-Porque quieres pasar tiempo con tu noooovia –dijo Quinn.

-Sip, quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con Sanny ahora que puedo abrazarla y besarla a mi antojo –contestó Brittany con una sonrisa.

* * *

Santana se encontraba en los camarines del gimnasio abrochándose sus zapatillas, ya se había duchado y cambiado de ropa en tiempo récord después de su entrenamiento, lo único que quería era salir de allí e ir directo hacia donde su novia. Estaba ya metiendo sus cosas en su bolso para por fin irse cuando Mercedes le habló.

-Hey Satán ¿Cuál es el apuro?

-¿Uh? –dijo una distraída Santana.

-Bien ahora lo sé, a ti algo te pasa, primero andas de un increíblemente buen humor hoy, haciendo bromas y riendo como si hubieras ganado la lotería, apenas terminamos el entrenamiento corriste a las duchas, y andas distraída, sonriendo y suspirando como…como si…¡Como si estuvieras enamorada! –gritó Mercedes provocando que el resto del equipo riera y molestara a Santana quien se sonrojó rápidamente.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó una de las chicas de equipo.

-Pfff, es obvio que es Brittany –dijo otra chica, Cristina; provocando un profundo sonrojo en Santana y la risas del resto de las chicas

-Miren, Santana esta como un tomate de roja –comentó Susana.

-Yo…ugh –trató de decir la morena, quien no estaba para nada acostumbrada a aguantar burlas de nadie, pero aún así no podía enojarse, estaba demasiado feliz como para tener ningún tipo de sentimientos negativos _Ugh, ni siquiera me molestan las burlas, con tan solo escuchar su nombre hace que sienta millones de mariposas. Pero ni siquiera puedo decirles todavía porque Britt no está aquí y le prometí que le diríamos juntas; ugh, ya la extraño…_

-Santana, ¡Santana! –Gritó Mercedes, obteniendo por fin la atención de la latina –pensando en Britt ah.

-Uumm, nos vemos chicas –dijo Santana antes de salir de los camarines, dejando al resto del equipo riéndose a sus expensa.

-Sanny –escuchó la morena al salir al gimnasio, antes de ser envuelta en un caluroso abrazo por parte de su novia.

-Britt –suspiró la morena respondiendo el abrazo con la misma fuerza mientras sentía su corazón redoblar su ritmo al sentir como el aroma de la rubia inundaba sus pulmones –espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No estás feliz de verme? –preguntó con un puchero la rubia.

-Claro que estoy feliz de verte Britt –dijo la morena dejando un delicado beso en los labios de la rubia –es sólo que pensaba que hoy tenías entrenamiento largo, pensaba irte a buscar un slushie de cereza y luego ir a buscarte.

-Aaww San, eres la mejor novia del mundo –dijo Brittany llenando de besos el rostro de la morena – Stacy llegó tarde al entrenamiento, pero muy tarde, nos quedaba como media hora para terminar.

-Uuy, la entrenadora Sylvester tiene que haber desatado el infierno.

-No, eso fue lo más tenebroso, cuando Stacy trató de explicar porqué había llegado tarde la entrenadora nos dijo que el entrenamiento había terminado y que nos fuéramos a las duchas, y luego le dijo a Stacy que fuera a su oficina. ¿Tú crees que le haga algo? –preguntó de pronto preocupada la ojiazul.

-No creo Britt, es decir, no puede, ¿cierto? –preguntó con algo de desconfianza la morena.

De pronto las puertas de los camarines se abrieron y salieron todas las chicas del equipo, quienes miraban entre risas a Brittany y Santana.

-Hola chicas –dijo animada Brittany – ¿Por qué tantas risas? ¡Cuéntenme! –demandó la rubia riendo contagiada por las otras chicas.

-Bueno Britt –comenzó Cristina pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rubia, pero al escuchar un ligero carraspeo y voltear a ver a Santana quien estaba con una ceja alzada y una mirada nada amigable, inmediatamente soltó a la ojiazul –Jeje, Brittany, como te iba diciendo el asunto es que aquí, tu noviecita estuvo todo el entrenamiento suspirando y sonriendo sin motivo, tenías que haberla visto, con la mirada perdida y una mega sonrisa de enamorada –terminó de contar Cristina riendo.

-¡San! ¿Ya les dijiste a todas? Pero yo pensé que lo íbamos a hacer juntas –le reprochó Brittany a Santana.

-No Britt, no dije nada, pero bueno, Cristina algo de razón tiene, después de todo desde ese primer beso que nos dimos he andado en la nubes –susurró Santana para que solo la ojiazul escuchara.

-Eres adorable Sanny –susurro también la ojiazul para luego besar a la morena; con esto todas las chicas del equipo quedaron con la boca abierta, pues si bien molestaban a Santana, otra cosa era ver que al parecer todo era verdad –bueno chicas, ahora si me disculpan mi novia y yo nos vamos, adiós –se despidió la rubia entrelazando su mano con al de Santana y caminando hacia la salida del gimnasio dejando atrás a un sorprendido pero sonriente equipo.

-¡Lo sabía, ven les dije! –fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar las chicas antes de salir del gimnasio.

* * *

Más tarde, ese mismo día Santana y Brittany se dirigían hacia la sala de glee Club, sus manos entrelazadas y sus sonrisas aún intactas en sus rostros. Apenas entraron en la sala se escucharon aplausos y silbidos; todo el glee club miraba entre risas a las dos chicas, cuando dejaron de hacer ruido Puck se acercó a Brittany y Santana, cuando estaba frente a ellas les sonrió y puso sus manos en los hombros de ambas.

-Chicas, Puckzilla está realmente feliz por ustedes –dijo con una sonrisa Puck, antes de darse vuelta para estar de frente a los demás –ven como siempre tengo razón, les dije que estas dos no aguantaban hasta fin de año sin lanzarse sobre la otra.

-Entonces, ¿tomo eso como que ya todos saben de nosotras? –preguntó Santana sin soltar la mano de Brittany.

-Yo creo que más bien todo McKingley sabe –dijo Mike sonriendo.

-Mmmm, pero yo quería que les dijéramos a todos juntas –protestó la rubia ojiazul con un puchero.

-Britt, ustedes se besaron frente a las cheerios, durante todo el entrenamiento no dejaste de hablar de Santana y de cómo es "la mejor novia del universo entero" y además le dejaron en claro que estaban juntas a todo el equipo de basquetbol, oficialmente son la nueva pareja poderosa de McKingley, yo diría que son la gran realeza ahora –comentó Quinn

-Umm, Quinn no sé si recuerdas, pero no vivimos en Nueva York o San Francisco, esta ciudad no es realmente un ejemplo de diversidad y aquí la gente no es muy tolerante, si todo McKingley ya estuviera enterado de que Britt y yo somos novias, entonces creo que a esta altura debería haber golpeado a por lo menos la mitad de los estudiantes por molestarnos a Britt y a mí –dijo Santana con el ceño fruncido.

-En realidad a sucedido todo lo contrario –dijo esta vez Sam –de hecho Jacob Ben Israel dijo en su blog que ustedes son la pareja con más posibilidades de ganar para el rey y reina de el baile, ¿aunque en este caso sería reina y reina? –terminó confundido el rubio.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? –cuestionó Santana.

-Britt es porrista en una escuadra que es campeona nacional, la segunda al mando para ser exactos y además todo McKingley la adora, el equipo de básquetbol ha ganado todos sus partidos desde que tú eres la capitana y está en camino a ser campeones nacionales, además todos saben que si alguien llega a hacerle algo a Brittany tu patearás sus traseros y ya has demostrado que no son sólo amenazas. Yo creo que la suma de todo eso da como resultado que ahora ustedes son la pareja ideal de McKingley –explicó Quinn con una sonrisa de sabelotodo.

-San, prefiero ser una princesa antes que una reina ¿podemos ser princesas mejor, así como en los cuentos? –preguntó la ojiazul mirando a Santana.

-Podemos ser lo que tú quieras Britt –susurró la morena frotando su nariz con la de la rubia, provocando una risita en ambas.

-¡Ayy, son adorables! –gritó Sugar, provocando que las dos chicas se separaran sonrojadas.

-Bueno, bueno, es hora de hablar cosas importantes –dijo Puck mirando a la adorable pareja aún en el medio de la sala –dígannos, ¿Quién de ustedes preguntó?

-¿Preguntó qué? –dijo una confundida Brittany.

-Ustedes son novias, alguna tuvo que haber preguntado, ¿quién fue? –aclaró Quinn

-Ammm, en realidad las dos nos preguntamos –dijo Britt sonriendo.

-Vamos chicas, pero alguno tuvo que haberlo dicho primero. Yo sé que fuiste tú López, vamos dilo –insistió Puck.

-Déjales que contestes ellas, pudo haber sido Britt, ¿Tú fuiste cierto? –dijo esta vez Quinn tomando el brazo de la ojiazul.

-¿Para qué quieren saber? –dijo Santana con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo contestes la pregunta y las dejaremos tranquilas –dijo Tina urgente.

-Espera esto está raro y –la morena fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito de parte de todos, quien de a poco se habían acercado hasta estar rodeando por completo a las dos chicas

-CONTESTEN

Brittany y Santana quedaron atónitas ante la urgencia de todos por conocer ese detalle y compartieron una mirada una par de segundos, cuando Santana levantó los hombros despreocupadamente Brittany se giró hacia sus amigos quienes estaban expectantes.

-Sanny me pidió primero –dijo con una sonrisa para luego besar la mejilla de la latina.

Pero apenas la rubia terminó de decir su respuesta se generó una nueva conmoción en la sala.

-¡Sí! El Puckmaster siempre tiene razón –festejaba Puck mientras alzaba su puño al aire.

-¿Qué? Pero…ugh –decía Quinn con cara de derrota.

-Te dije chica, yo nunca dude de ti Satán –Mercedes se reía de Quinn mientras palmeaba el hombro de la latina.

Mientras los chicos seguían celebrando o lamentándose, Santana y Brittany se miraban entre sí y a sus amigos con ceños fruncidos y miradas confundidas.

-¡Hey! –Gritó Santana llamando la atención de todos -¿Nos pueden explicar de qué se trata todo esto?

-Bueno López, se trata que gracias a ti, Mercedes, Tina y yo acabamos de ganar treinta dólares cada uno –dijo Puck pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Santana –yo sabía que tenías tu encanto con las mujeres López, si no estuvieras tan loca por Britt, podríamos ser los conquistadores de Ohio, arrasando las calles, abriéndonos paso entre las faldas y pantalones de todas las chicas.

-Creo que vas a tener que conquistar sólo Puck, porque el encanto de San es sólo para mí –dijo Brittany sacando el brazo de Puck del hombro de la morena y abrazando a esta por detrás, descansando sus manos en el estómago de Santana quien puso sus manos sobre las de la rubia.

-Aunque con tu encanto, creo que las únicas faldas que vas a conquistar son las de las señoras del asilo –dijo Santana haciendo que todos rieran menos Puck quién se tomo el pecho con fingido dolor.

-Está bien López, estuviste cerca de herir mis sentimientos, pero como me hiciste ganar dinero lo olvidaré.

-Esperen, no entiendo, que tiene que ver que San me haya pedido ser su novia, con que ustedes ganen dinero –dijo Brittany aún confundida por la reacción de sus amigos

-Apostamos –dijo Quinn con mala cara. Tanto Brittany como Santana estaban expectantes para que la rubia prosiguiera, pero al parecer esta no pensaba elaborar más, juzgando por su ceño fruncido y sus labios curvados hacia abajo.

-Apostamos quien de ustedes sería la que hiciera la pregunta mágica –explicó Sam –y bueno la mayoría estábamos seguros que sería Britt, el caso es que pusimos diez dólares cada uno y quienes ganaran se llevaban todo el dinero.

-¿Y cómo sabían que nos haríamos novias? –dijo la latina.

-Pfff, era obvio Santana, era cosa de mirarlas para saber que dentro de poco sucedería –explicó Quinn aun de mal humor por su derrota.

-San, creo que nosotras éramos las únicas que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que sentíamos por la otra –susurró Brittany en el oído de Santana, provocando en la morena un ligero calor en su estómago que se extendió por su cuerpo; _Ugh, que es lo que provoca Brittany en mi cuerpo, entiendo que seamos adolescentes y mis hormonas se descontrolen, pero Britt me hace sentir como un chico de trece años viendo porno ugh, mierda, Britt ni siquiera se da cuenta el efecto que tiene en mí, y mejor así no quiero que me vea como una pervertida, pero me está abrazando y siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, su perfecto abdomen y su pecho, que daría por tocar...¡Ugh, piensa en otra cosa López!, piensa en otra cosa. ¡Finn Hudson en traje de baño! aaagg, que asco, creo que tengo ganas de vomitar ahora_

-San –dijo Brittany por tercera vez sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos

-¿Umm?

-Estabas como en transe, y después pusiste cara de querer vomitar, ¿Te sientes mal?

-Uh, no, no, lo siento me distraje Britt, ¿Qué decías? –dijo la morena provocando un risita en la ojiazul _Aaah, San se ve tan tierna cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos, me dan ganas de darle mil besos…pero ¡Cierto! ¡San es mi novia, ahora puedo besarla cuando quiera! _La rubia le dio una gran sonrisa a la latina para luego dejar tiernos besos en las mejillas de esta y terminar con un ligero beso en los labios, que provocó una sonrisa igual de grande en la morena.

-Te decía que al parecer nosotras éramos las únicas que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que sentíamos por la otra.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero más vale tarde que nunca, además ahora ya eres mi novia así que… -dijo la latina levantado sus manos unidas a las de la rubia y dejando un suave beso en los nudillos de esta.

-Hey chicas –una voz la interrumpió, Finn se acercaba con una sonrisa incómoda, aunque al parecer así era su sonrisa –supe, lo de ustedes, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Finn –dijo amablemente Brittany.

-Ummm, si gracias –dijo la latina tratando de sonreír, pero sin un muy buen resultado.

-Chicas –un grito se escuchó y luego apareció Kurt frente a ellas –escuché todo, aun así me van a tener que contar todo ustedes –dijo entusiasmado el chico, antes de lanzarse a abrazarlas –estoy tan feliz por ustedes, aunque haya perdido dinero. Oh Blaine también manda sus felicitaciones y saludos.

-Gracias Kurt –dijo Brittany respondiendo el abrazo entusiasmadamente –eres el mejor unicornio

-Si y mándale saludos a Blaine y a sus cejas –dijo Santana riendo, pero antes que Kurt pudiera responder entró el señor Schue.

-Chicos, a sus lugares y vamos a comenzar –dijo entusiasmadamente el hombre.

Mientras Santana y Brittany se sentaron atrás de Quinn, vieron como Finn se paraba al frente de la ojimiel.

-Hey Quinn ¿Cómo-

-Piérdete Hudson, no estoy de humor –lo cortó Quinn antes que el chico pudiera terminar de hablar, este solo agachó la cabeza y se fue a sentar al otro extremo.

-Quinn, ¿aún de mal humor? –le dijo sonriendo Brittany.

-Tú no me hables, me hiciste perder dinero –dijo Quinn con fingido enojo.

-Tenías que haber apostado por mí Fabray –dijo Santana riéndose de la ojimiel junto a Brittany.

-Aún no puedo creer que haya perdido, la semana pasada te vi tartamudear cada vez que Britt te abrazaba y casi te ahogas cuando Britt te besó la mejilla y estabas tomando agua; realmente no entiendo cómo te las arreglaste pare pedirle que sea tu novia.

-El encanto López –dijo la morena con una sonrisa coqueta y guiñándole un ojo a Brittany, a lo que Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Si claro, en serio Britt ¿Cómo se las –la ojimiel no siguió hablando pues al dirigir su vista hacia Brittany, se encontró con la rubia sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida mirando a Santana –bueno, creo que ahí está mi respuesta –dijo Quinn sonriendo y dándose vuelta mientras las chicas seguían perdidas en su propia burbuja.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron y tanto Brittany como Santana seguían en las nubes, como bien les habían dicho sus amigos, ese día lunes la mayoría de la escuela ya estaba enterada del noviazgo de las chicas y al parecer era verdad lo que dijo Quinn, de ellas siendo la nueva pareja poderosa de McKingley, nadie las había molestado, lo contrario muchos se acercaban para decirles lo buena pareja que hacían y también aprovechaban para darles sus votos para el baile.

_Las cosas han salido bastante bien_, pensaba Santana mientras veía como Brittany corría en su dirección.

-Hola San –dijo alegremente la rubia antes de tirarse a los brazos de la morena y besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Hola preciosa –contestó la morena al separarse, notando como la rubia se sonrojaba ligeramente, provocando una ligera risa en Santana -¿Ya terminaron?

-Sí, me voy a duchar y vuelvo, ¿bueno? –contestó la rubia.

-Bueno, yo te espero aquí Britt

-No me demoro nada San. Te quiero –dijo la rubia dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de la morena, para luego darse vuelta y seguir al resto de las chicas a los camerinos del campo de fútbol.

Quince minutos después Santana veía como se acercaban conversando animadamente Brittany y Quinn.

-Hey López –saludó Quinn -¿Lista para el viernes?

-Más que lista –respondió la pelinegra tomando entrelazando su mano con la de Brittany -¿ustedes van a ir al juego?

-Claro que sí Sanny –dijo inmediatamente Brittany –yo nunca me perdería uno de tus juegos.

-Además ya sabes que la entrenadora Sue quiere que vayamos a animar, no tengo nada contra eso la verdad, prefiero animarlas a ustedes antes que animar al equipo de fútbol que realmente da lástima –agregó Quinn.

-¡Quinn! -se escuchó de pronto un gritó, las tres chicas voltearon y vieron como Stacy venía corriendo en su dirección –Quinn se te quedó esto en los camerinos.

-Oh vaya, gracias Stacy –dijo Quinn tomando su botella de agua de la pelirroja

-Hola Stacy –saludó cordialmente la morena.

-Uh, sí, hola Santana –contestó Stacy sin despegar la mirada del piso –umm, me tengo que ir, adiós chicas –y con eso la pelirroja despareció rápidamente de la vista de las tres chicas.

-Eso fue raro, se veía nerviosa –comentó Santana.

-Sí, es casi como si estuviera asustada –dijo Quinn –no estaba así en el entrenamiento, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Mientras su amiga y su novia comentaban el extraño actuar de Stacy, Brittany no podía evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en sus labios, _jejeje, al parecer Stacy me entendió bien_

_El martes pasado…_

_Luego de su ducha luego del entrenamiento matutino de ese día, Brittany tomó su bolso y salió al campo de fútbol con una sonrisa pues sabía que su novia ya la estaría esperando en las gradas, lo que no se esperaba era ver a la morena y a Quinn conversando con Stacy, se veía que tanto su rubia amiga como su novia conversaban amigablemente, sin embargo Brittany notaba como las intenciones de la pelirroja eran claramente diferentes, como ésta se acercaba cada vez más a Santana o cómo disimuladamente ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra o cómo a cada comentario de la morena ésta tomaba un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos y se reía coquetamente, ante esto la ojiazul aceleró su paso mientras empuñaba sus puños y apretaba su quijada…_no puedo creerlo, ahora no tiene excusa, ella sabe que Santana es mi novia, y aún así coquetea con ella ¡Ahhhh! NO, ahora sí que me agotó la paciencia, es hora de ponerla en su lugar, ya va a ver…

_-Saaaan –dijo la ojiazul una vez estuvo más cerca de las otras chicas_

_-Britt –contestó la morena fijando su vista en su novia, portando ahora esa sonrisa radiante que sólo tenía en presencia de Brittany._

_-Ven Sanny, te extrañe –dijo con un puchero Brittany mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la morena, quién sin dudarlo un segundo saltó de donde estaba sentada a los brazos de Brittany._

_La ojiazul se aseguró de mirar por sobre el hombro de la morena a Stacy, la pelirroja tenía a ahora una mueca de disgusto en su cara, _aaagg no puedo creerlo, por lo menos debería disimular un poco, _pensaba la ojiazul sin quitar su mirada de la pelirroja, quien luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de la dura mirada de Brittany; las dos chicas sostuvieron una dura batalla de miradas por unos momentos hasta que Brittany desvió la suya, separándose un poco del abrazo que aún mantenía con su pelinegra novia. Dirigiendo un rápido vistazo a la pelirroja quién portaba una ligera sonrisa, al parecer esta pensaba que había de alguna forma intimidado a la ojiazul; pero Brittany respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de dirigir toda su atención a su novia._

_-¿Lista para irnos Britt? –preguntó la morena _

_-Casi, tengo que conversar con Stacy acerca de la coreografía, pero tú y Quinn pueden irse y yo las alcanzo ¿bueno?_

_-¿Segura? Te puedo esperar si quieres Britt, no tengo problema._

_-Vamos López, Britt ya se aburrió de ti –dijo Quinn riendo_

_-Jajaja, que graciosa Fabray –le contestó la morena con una falsa sonrisa_

_-Pfff, como si algún día me pudiera aburrir de mi Sanny –dijo la ojiazul apretando ligeramente las mejillas de la morena, haciendo que esta se sonrojara profundamente –Ve con Quinn, te veo luego ¿sí?_

_-De acuerdo, me llevo tu bolso. No, no te estoy preguntando –dijo sonriendo la morena al ver cómo la rubia estaba lista alegar que no era necesario que Santana cargara sus cosas, a pesar que cada vez que la morena hacía esto la rubia no podía evitar enamorarse un poco más de ella –Te quiero Britt –susurró la morena en el oído de Brittany antes de dejar un delicado beso en los labios de esta._

_-Yo también Sanny –contestó la rubia –nos vemos Q –dijo Brittany una vez vio como las dos chicas se alejaban._

_-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme de la coreografía? –escuchó Brittany, quien se dio vuelta y lentamente la sonrisa que portaba se esfumó, dejando en su lugar un rostro serio y una fría mirada._

_-Mira Stacy, voy a ir directo al grano aquí –comenzó Brittany –sé lo que estás haciendo y me está comenzando a molestar bastante._

_-¿Estoy haciendo mal un movimiento? –preguntó la pelirroja fingiendo no saber a qué se refería la rubia._

_Ante la respuesta de Stacy, Brittany le dio una sonrisa apretada, mientras que su mirada seguía fría, ante este gesto la pelirroja se puso un poco más seria, después de todo la ojiazul irradiaba felicidad donde quiera que iba, con sus sonrisas y algunas veces con sus comentarios algo extraños, y Stacy siempre pensó que esta era incapaz de herir a nadie, pero viendo la mirada de la ojiazul ahora, Stacy comenzaba a cuestionar eso._

_-Mira, Santana es hermosa, tierna, graciosa, dulce, fuerte, y podría seguir todo el día, y entiendo que hayas tratado de coquetear con ella semanas atrás, pero tu bien sabes que ahora ella es mi novia, y si te gusta, se qué no puedes hacer nada contra eso, pero… -la ojiazul pausó y avanzó hacia Stacy, siendo más alta y aún con esa fría mirada Stacy comenzó a sentirse intimidad por la rubia –deja de coquetear con mi novia._

_-Bueno, ella no me ha dicho nada, es como si no quisiera que yo dejara de coquetearle –respondió la pelirroja tratando de imponer su presencia, pero no lográndolo del todo._

_-Stacy, Santana no te ha dicho nada, porque ella no sabe que tú estás coqueteando con ella, ella sólo te ve como una amiga –dijo la ojiazul –Santana sólo está siendo amable contigo; pero aún así me molesta ver como coqueteas descaradamente con ella frente a mí, por eso te pido de la mejor forma. Deja de coquetear con Santana –repitió la rubia esta vez más lento y con un tono aún más frío._

_Al ver cómo la pelirroja parecía nerviosa ahora, la rubia decidió dar el golpe maestro._

_-A mí no me gusta la violencia, pero como te dije antes, me está comenzando a molestar bastante tu actitud Stacy, así que te sugiero que te detengas. ¿Está claro? –dijo la rubia con el mismo tono de voz, apenas un poco más fuerte que un susurro, pero la pelirroja al parecer lo escuchó claramente porque su respuesta fue asentir con la cabeza rápidamente, con su mirada fija en el suelo –bien, eso era lo que quería conversar, nos vemos –se despidió la rubia y sin más salió del campo para ir a encontrarse con su amiga y su novia._

-Hey ¿tú por qué te ríes Britt? –preguntó la morena, sacando a Brittany de sus recuerdos

-Oh, nada San, me acordé de algo gracioso –contestó la ojiazul.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo la morena abrazando a la rubia

-Nada –contestó Brittany riendo

-Dime Britt –dijo Santana mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a Brittany

-Saaaan –dijo la rubia riendo a causa de la morena

-Briiiiit –dijo la morena riendo y en el mismo tono que ocupó la ojiazul, pero sin parar de hacerle cosquillas.

-Sa…San…para…no…no puedo…me voy a hacer pipí –dijo entrecortadamente Brittany retorciéndose de la risa.

-Podría detenerme, si…

-Si… ¿que? –la rubia ahora apenas podía hablar a causa del ataque de cosquillas

-Mmmm, a ver…bueno podría pensar en detenerme si mi hermosa novia me diera un beso –contestó la morena aminorando las cosquillas hacia Brittany.

-Hecho –dijo esta girándose y besando a la morena suavemente, los labios de ambas chicas se movían en sincronía y pronto se vieron envueltas en su burbuja de felicidad, cuando la morena pasó su lengua delicadamente por los labios de la rubia haciendo que ésta soltara un largo suspiro, una voz las interrumpió.

-HEY, ya basta tortolitas. Es genial que estén juntas, en serio, pero de verdad que no necesito ver como se meten la lengua hasta la tráquea –dijo Quinn a lo que las dos chicas se separaron sonrojadas –ya, vamos a clases que creo que vamos algo tarde, y traten de aguantarse un poco.

Una vez en los pasillos Santana y Brittany seguían en su propio mundo, caminando abrazadas y susurrándose cosas al oído mientras reían, Quinn iba delante de las chicas, tratando de apurarlas, pero sin resultados.

-Vamos chicas, todavía tenemos que pasar a buscar nuestras cosas a los casilleros.

-Tranquila Quinn, tenemos tiempo todavía –dijo Santana sin separarse de Brittany.

-De verdad que son enfermamente tiernas, pero creo que si no dejan de hacer arrumacos voy a vomitar –dijo Quinn exasperada.

-Uuuu a lo mejor tú necesitas arrumacos Quinny –dijo Brittany separándose de Santana y abrazando fuertemente a la otra rubia, quién solo puedo reír.

-Pobre Fabray, solo necesitaba cariño –dijo burlonamente Santana mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas de Quinn.

-Aagg, YA –dijo Quinn despegándose de Brittany pero aún sonriendo –vamos, no quiero llegar tarde –y la ojimiel siguió caminando delante de las chicas.

Brittany y Santana siguieron a la otra rubia, luego de unos momentos sintieron como el cuerpo de Quinn se les venía encima.

-¿Qué te pasa Quinn? –dijo algo irritada Santana, quien creía que Quinn las estaba molestando.

-Auch –dijo la ojimiel sobándose el hombro.

-Quinn ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada Brittany al escuchar a su amiga quejarse.

-Auu –se escuchó de pronto, pero esta vez no era Quinn, sino una chica de pelo castaño, quien estaba votada en el piso. Al ver esto Brittany le dirigió una mirada a Santana, y luego a la otra chica, y la pelinegra entendió lo que su novia quiso decir. Mientras Brittany le preguntaba nuevamente a Quinn como se encontraba, Santana avanzó y se arrodilló al lado de la chica en el piso.

-Hey ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la pelinegra tocando el hombro de la chica, quien levantó la vista, llevaba un cintillo delgado en el cabello, su piel era morena, pero no tan morena como la de Santana, tenía los ojos cafés pero lo más llamativo era su asustada mirada –tranquila, ¿estás bien? ¿Te puedes parar?

La chica miró fijamente a Santana por un gran rato, la pelinegra estaba comenzando a creer que la extraña chica se había pegado en la cabeza y había sufrido una concusión, así trató de hacerla reaccionar.

-Hey chica –trató nuevamente Santana –Britt, creo que tiene una concusión o algo –dijo la morena dirigiéndose esta vez a Brittany.

-N-no, estoy bien –se escuchó una tímida voz, a lo que Santana volvió a dirigir su atención a la chica desconocida.

-Bien, ¿te puedes parar? –preguntó nuevamente la pelinegra, la chica asintió despacio a lo que Santana la ayudó y por fin la chica estaba de nuevo en pie.

-Gracias –dijo dirigiéndose a la pelinegra –lo siento tanto, no veía por donde iba –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Quinn, quien al parecer no había sufrido nada grave.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco iba tan concentrada en mi camino –dijo la ojimiel dándole una tímida sonrisa a la chica; ante esto Santana alzó una ceja mirando a Brittany quién solo se encogió de hombros, Quinn era una chica de fuerte carácter, tal como Santana, y en ocasiones pasadas cuando chocaba con alguien, esa no era la reacción que tenía, en realidad era lo contrario.

-Hey, ¿eres nueva? No te había visto antes –preguntó la ojiazul a la chica.

-Umm, sí me llamo Rachel –dijo la chica

-Yo soy Quinn, un gusto –dijo animadamente la ojimiel extendiendo su mano hacia Rachel.

-Yo soy Brittany, y esta es mi novia Santana –dijo la ojiazul tomando la mano de la pelinegra, quién se había ubicado a su lado.

-Santana –repitió la castaña fijando su mirada en la pelinegra.

Luego de unos momentos en que Rachel no dejaba de mirar a Santana, esta comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda, sentía como si la chica nueva estuviera analizándola.

-Emm, si claro, cero que ya debemos irnos, el timbre tocará en cualquier momento –dijo Santana

-Yo también me tengo que ir –dijo rápidamente Rachel –nos vemos –y sin más se fue rápidamente por el pasillo

-Eso fue raro –comentó Brittany al ver que la chica nueva ya había desaparecido.

-Si, la chica es rara –le dio la razón Santana.

-Hey, es nueva aquí, son sólo los nervios; deberíamos haberle ofrecido nuestra ayuda o algo –dijo Quinn

-Uuuuy, a Fabray le gusta la nueva –dijo Santana piqueteando a Quinn en las costillas.

-Que madura Santana, súper madura –dijo sarcásticamente Quinn, para luego ponerse a caminar por delante de las chicas, aun así estas pudieron ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojimiel y no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo mientras seguían a la sonrojada chica.

* * *

El día pasó sin ninguna novedad hasta la última clase, Santana estaba distraída dibujando en su cuaderno, mientras la profesora daba las instrucciones de la clase, esta era una de las pocas que Santana no compartía ni con Brittany, ni con Quinn, ni con ninguno de sus amigos; tan distraída estaba la morena que no escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta, como su profesora la abría y entraba un chico con lentes, pelo castaño y en silla de ruedas.

-Chicos, chicos –la profesora trataba de llamar la atención de sus alumnos- SILENCIO –gritó y finalmente la clase se calló –tenemos un estudiante nuevo y me gustaría que todos ustedes sean amables con él.

Santana por fin levantó la vista de su cuaderno para mirar a la profesora y al chico nuevo, cuando su vista se posó en él sintió algo extraño, la morena miró fijamente a los azules ojos del chico y su ceño se frunció, ella no era una persona en extremo amistosa, pero ese chico no le daba buenas vibras.

-Démosle la bienvenida a McKingley a Artie Abrams –dijo la profesora, y en ese instante el chico levantó la vista para toparse con la de Santana, quién sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina como si de repente la temperatura hubiera bajado drásticamente, en ese momento la morena estuvo segura que algo andaba mal, después de todo sus instintos nunca le habían fallado, ese chico era malas noticias.

* * *

¿Y, qué tal? Bueno como verán llegaron Rachel y Artie, y sí Artie significa problemas, pero quién sabe que tipo de problemas...

Emm...oh, por los comentarios de los reviews, Faberry será, como les dije esta historia es Brittana asi que no se esperen tanto Faberry, pero que va a haber, va a haber.

Eso sería, ojalá les haya gustado y sueñen con Brittana, nos estamos leyendo :)


End file.
